


HOPE

by MomoJeonga



Category: Underfell/Underswap
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Fontcest, M/M, Soul Bond, Soul Sex, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Undyne, Underswap Alphys - Freeform, Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Underswap Undyne - Freeform, edgeberry, honeymustard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 41,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21897880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoJeonga/pseuds/MomoJeonga
Summary: UF! Papyrus is rapidly gaining LOVE and EXP, due to an incident that left him desperate for the extra power. This however warrants unwanted attention from the underground KING himself. Things happen and he as well as his brother, end up in an alternate universe. How ever, their new beginnings are off to a rocky start. Turns out folk in a 'tale-verse' do not take kindly to those with dust on their hands. (I don't know what ships I will incorporate into this story just yet.)Anywho, I suck at these, but basically my spin on the undertale AUs I love so much with some fontcest in the works. Keep in mind I do not own them, undertale belongs to its Creator Toby Fox, and the AUs to their respective creators as well. Thank you.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	1. Confrontations

Underfell. A place which lacked color and was always covered in dust. Not just any dust, no, it was monster dust. The underground was covered in it. Why, one might ask, well it was simple. It was "Kill or be Killed" down in the underground where all the monsters who had survived the great war between them and the humans, lived. The KING had made sure of it after the tragic death of his 'sons'. Most HOPE had dropped drastically, and the KING refused to have weak beings living under his RULE. If he were to build an army, he needed nothing but the strongest of monsters, and the weaklings might as well be weeded out. So, what better way to do this than to force his underlings to gain power through LOVE? Sure, this would also lower the numbers of monsters, but it worked out as the underground was becoming crowded anyway. In the long run, it was helping right? Its not like their underground could afford to continue to feed the growing population. As it was, everyone was struggling to find decent food these days. Though, as perfect as his "Kill or be Killed" decree was, he still needed to keep order in each region, to ensure the killing did not get out of hand, ruining any actual potential soldiers, he assigned 'ROYAL GUARDS' to each section, ensuring order was kept. However, one thing bothered the KING. SNOWDIN. Or to be precise, SOMEONE from SNOWDIN. This person would be a great threat if not put in their place soon, For whatever reason, the monster had gained enough love to rival his own, and that could not be allowed. He needed to figure out why.

"SANS!" A rich-hard edged voice boomed through the hall of a small home, reaching the non-existing ears of a sleeping skeleton. The skeleton known as Sans, shifted in his bed, groaning as the voice called out once more to him, with a few curse words thrown in. Just as the small figure attempted to ignore the other who beckoned him, his bedroom door flew off its hinges as it hit the ground, having been kicked down.

"WHAT THE FU-" Before he could even finish his sentence, his body was lifted effortlessly off the mattress that laid without a frame against the filthy floor of what he called his bedroom. Dark crimson eye lights stared him down rather intensely, causing his skull to begin to sweat beads of red. The rather tall, edgey skeleton that held him up by the collar of his shirt, gave a displeased grunt before tossing the smaller one across the room, towards a closet. 

"GET DRESSED, YA LAZY SWINE!" The taller skeleton hissed, kicking aside an empty bottle of mustard, looking rather disgusted each and every time without fail, at the state his brother's room always seemed to be in, despite his constant cleaning. "I EXPECT THIS ROOM TO BE CLEAN THE NEXT TIME I COME IN, THAT'S AN ORDER." His voice, though gruff and edgey, still somehow managed to drip with some unexplainable accent that could make anyone's knees turn to jello at the way it carried itself. Somehow seductive and aristocratic.

"Got it, B-Boss!" Sans scrambled to his feet, ignoring the ringing in his skull from the impact of having been thrown just mere seconds ago. The sweat dripping from his skull doubling as he avoided eye contact with the other. He began picking up the mess he had made just the night before, flinching when the other moved from where they stood, exiting the room. Letting out a sigh of relief, Sans slowed in his rapid shuffling, giving himself a moment to recover from the rather crude awakening. "Looks like he in'a mad mood. Wonder wha'jack ass tested him so early in da mornin." He hissed to himself,

'KILL HIM.'

'My KING?'

'If that RUNT continues to live, HE will continue to grow in power. I cannot allow that. HE also needs a reminder who HE serves. KILLING that RUNT will put an end to his defiance.'

'Yes, my KING.'

"Tsk." The large skeleton walked down the stairs, making his way to the kitchen. His thoughts carried. "THEY THINK THEY CAN PULL ONE OVER ME? HAH!" Reaching his destination, the skeleton allowed a fist to punch a hole into the nearest wall. "I, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS, WILL NOT BE MADE AN EXAMPLE OF. NO ONE..." Touches my brother, the last words he kept more to himself. His sharp teeth grinded against themselves as he recalled the conversation between the KING and Undyne. Undyne, the closest thing he had to what one would refer to as a comrade, or a friend in this messed up world. She had trained him, kept him and his brother relatively safe, until he, himself, was able to gain enough power to get into the ROYAL GUARD.  
He felt a sharp pain rip through his soul at the thought that whatever little trust he had in the fish, was ripped to pieces. What was this? Was he... Sad? Disappointed? Hurt? Impossible. He lost the ability to feel such weak feelings a long time ago. The only one that could even so much as bring forth any feelings from him these days, or keep him sane under all his LOVE and EXP, was... SANS. And even then, those feelings where fleeting, never more than a fraction of a second. He had learned to keep those useless emotions under wraps around his brother. He couldn't afford to appear weak. Not when his weakness could be used against him or Sans. Though what good did all his hard work do him? The KING had figured out that everything he did, he did to keep Sans safe, despite the fact that Papyrus treated the small skeleton like shit. 

"FUCK!" He hissed, trying to figure out where he had slipped up? Was.., Was it the incident with... the HOPE? Shit, that was it! There was no other way the KING could have known. It would have also made sense why the other monsters' of the underground increased their attempts on his brother's life.

"B-Boss?"

The voice brought him back, out of his thoughts, as he turned his attention to the shorter skeleton. 

"I like punchin' holes in da wall s'much s'da next guy and all, but.."

"I SWEAR IF YOU ARE EVEN THINKING OF FINISHING THAT SENTENCE WITH A PUN..." He turned, fully facing the other, arms crossed over his chest, malice dripping off his words, "I'D RETHINK IT. I AM NOT IN THE MOOD."

"R-right." Sans shifted awkwardly were he stood. He didn't exactly know what to do at this point. For some reason, Papyrus had been acting odd since... Well since he had woken up a few days ago. His memories had been fuzzy as to what had happened, but whatever it was, Boss was more on alert than usual. And though usually the taller skeleton was waking him up to get to work, these days, it was more to feed him and order him to stay indoors until further notice. There was also the occasional soul checks that would come at random, which made Sans feel uncomfortable and more stressed than usual. Papyrus never did them before, so either his brother was finally done with him, and killing him slowly with the food he never really recieved so often before, or-- no, impossible. Boss was not capable of caring for someone anymore, after losing his innocence, right? 

-PING-

"Wha!?" Sans flinched at the sudden pull on his Soul. His eye lights shifted in his sockets, hazzy and small with fear as he looked up at the towering skeleton. Another check? Or was he finally going to dust him, it was hard to tell these days. "WHAT THE Fuck...B-Boss?" His attempt to sound irritated without the hint of his growing concerns in his voice failed as the other stared at his soul with such intensity.

-SANS

LV-5  
HP-1/1  
ATK-1  
DEF-0  
HOPE-1/100  
-Danger of falling!-

Papyrus's sockets narrowed at the message. It had not changed at all since the incident. At this rate... No! He was the GREAT and TERRIBLE PAPYRUS! He will not allow his brother to fall, even if it meant...

"Boss?" The low-huskey voice broke him away once more from his thoughts, making him move his eye lights from the soul he forced out to meet with small pin pricks of red dimming in the darkness of Sans's sockets. Though the small skeleton tried to appear unfazed, giving the taller one a lazy smile. "If ya wanted a soul to look at, there 's a SOUL IN DA WALL right over there." Sans held in a giggle at his own refrence to the hole that the other had previously made, though it was a bad pun.

"DID... DID YOU JUST-?" The edgier skeleton groaned, completely done with the other's useless attempts at trying to be funny at the worst of times. "ENOUGH! I'M DONE WITH YOUR TASTELESS PUNS! ANOTHER ONE AND I'LL DUST YA WERE YOU STAND, YOU WASTE OF SPACE!" He flinched at his own harsh words, giving Sans's soul a last glance to ensure that the horrible habit he had developed of belittling his brother, had not affected his status.

-SANS

LV-5  
HP-1/1  
ATK-1  
DEF-0  
HOPE-0.99/100  
-Danger of falling!-

"FUCK!" He pushed the shorter of the two away, allowing the soul to retreat back into the other. "JUST... SIT DOWN. I WILL PREPARE BREAKFAST." His tone was less malicious this time around, causing Sans to feel out of sorts at the sudden shift. Though he did as he was told, keeping that lazy-strained smile present.

"So.. Wha's the occasion, Boss?" He couldnt help but ask. Maybe this time, he could get some kind of answer from the other. "Cant complain' for being told ta skip work and sleep in after yer breakfast, but.."

Before he could finish the sentence, their front door came crashing in, wrecking the couch in the process. Both his brother and himself stood on guard, attacks conjured and ready to strike at the intruder. 

"PAPYRUS!" The familiar voice roared out the name, and for whatever reason, the skeleton stood protectively infront of Sans, pushing the smaller frame behind him as he did so. "GET OUT HERE AND BRING THE RUNT!"

"YOU MUST HAVE A DEATH WISH, COMING INTO MY HOME, THE WAY THAT YOU DID, AND BARKING ORDERS AT ME, UNDYNE." The way he spoke out the name, sent chills through out the small skeleton's spine, as well as caused the room to grow cold within seconds. 

"WHA-?" Undyne looked over at the approaching skeleton, dodging the bones that had been shot at her. "WELL LOOK WHO GREW A BACKBONE." The fish monster laughed, summoning her spear and slicing through a bone attack. "SEEIN' HOW YA ATTACKIN' ME AN' ALL, MEANS YA KNOW ABOUT THE ORDER, DON'YA?" She smirked, standing with confidence as she leaned into the broken doorway. spear held to her side. "NO HARD FEELINGS PAL, BUT I CAN'T HAVE YA DUSTING TO PROTECT THAT RUNT OF YOURS."

"YOU KNOW AS WELL AS I, THAT I AM NOT JUST GOING TO STEP ASIDE AND ALLOW YOU TO DO AS YOU PLEASE." Papyrus practically spat, tone heavy with the intent to kill, should his words be taken lightly. "I ASSUME THAT YOU ARE CLEVER ENOUGH NOT TO TEST ME, CORRECT?"

"PAP." The skeleton shifted, form stiffening at the name spoken. The fish hadnt used that name since his younger days. His eye lights shot over to her face, ignoring her weapon for a moment, attempting to read her expression, which oddly had gone from challenging to... soft? A look of sympothy? "Don't make me do this PAP. I don't wan'ta be the one ta dust ya, over a RUNT that practically got a'foot n'da grave." She motioned a hand over to the skeleton hiding behind the taller one. 

"QUIET!" He barked out, sheer anger boiling through him, his left eye lighting up, smoking with the dark crimson his magic was colored with. The crack over his right eye socket more noticable as the right socket blacked out. 

"LOOK, I DIDN'COME TA DUST YA!! JUST..JUST HAND SANS OVER-"  
-PING-

Within seconds, her soul was turned blue and her form pushed to the ground. Looking up, having been caught off guard, she gave Papyrus a quick soul check, attempting to see what she was in for.

-Papyrus (Co-Captain of the ROYAL GUARD)

LV-18  
HP-3,000/3,000  
ATK-60  
DEF-30  
HOPE-100/100  
-Papyrus is DETERMINED to keep his brother alive-

She gasped at the stats. But what had caused more of her dismay was-

"Wha-what have you done?"

"WHAT I HAD TO." He stated bluntly, his left eye light cold towards her. His hold on her soul tightening, keeping her in place. Looking over to Sans who had just been a by stander in all this.  
"Boss... what?" Sans looked up at the other, shocked. He had taken advantage of the situation and had done a soul check on his brother as well to see what had rattled the fish. "Why? I thought-" Once again, he was cut off from finishing whatever it was he was going to say, Papyrus, looking distressed as he took him into his arms and releasing Undyne from his hold. A flash of light hitting them and before anyone could even grasp what had happened, the home stilled and all 3 monsters were gone.

\-------------------------

-ZAP-

"Fuck!" A skeleton wearing a orange hoodie, shook his hand, pulling it away from a half built or half broken machine, as his phalanges had been electrocuted slightly. "The one time I decide to not be lazy and this hunk of junk zaps me. Real electric-frying." He chuckled at his own pun. After a moment, he stretched out his limbs before digging out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter from his hoodie's pocket. Looking over at the clock that rested on the surface of his messy lab desk, he took note of the time. It was real late into the evening, and his brother should be home soon. Putting away his cigarettes and lighter, he stood from his spot on the cold floor and walked over to the door, taking one last look at the useless machine. "Guess I won't be making any progress on you today either, buddy."

"PAPY!" A small skeleton wearing a majority of blue, came running to the other as he stood infront of their home. Starred eyes shining brightly as his smaller form wrapped around the other, "I SAW A HUMAN TODAY!"

"WHA!?" The taller skeleton that had been previously hunched over, straightened his spine instantly. If he had been smoking that much needed cigarette, he was sure he would have been choking on it this very instant. His right eye light flare up as the left died out. "You what?"

"UNDYNE SHOWED ME THIS COOL MOVIE SHE FOUND RECENTLY AND-" At that, the one who was refered to as Papy, relaxed and allowed his eye lights to return to normal, regaining his calm and cool exterior. The smaller skeleton however had noted the shift and opted to perhaps change the subject. "OH! IT'S ALREADY SO LATE?! I SHOULD GET DINNER READY! YOU MUST BE STARVING. WORRY NOT, I, THE SANSATIONAL SANS, WILL MAKE MY FAMOUS TACOS RIGHT AWAY!" He released the larger monster and ran into the house. 

Papy sighed, relieved that the HUMAN had not actually met with his brother in person, THIS TIME. Giving a quick glance in the direction of SNOWDIN's woods, which led to a DOOR. As if he could see the distance, he stayed staring, really focusing, until his brother beckoned him into the house. He pulled his eyes away from the woods, and walked into his home, plastering on his famous lazy grin, as he met eye lights with his brother.  
"Whats up bro? Thought ya were makin' them tacos?" He ignored the obvious worry in his brother's expression, and shuffled over to their couch, practically throwing himself against it face first. Closing his eyes, ready to willingly allow himself to nap, but his efforts futile as the small skeleton stomped over to his side.  
"PAPY! I WILL NOT IN GOOD CONCIOOUS ALLOW YOU TO JUST NAP AWAY THE EVENING WITHOUT SO MUCH AS A BITE TO EAT!" He huffed, stomping a foot against the ground. "NOW GET UP AND WASH YOURSELF OFF, YOU ARE FILTHY. HAVE YOU BEEN WORKING ON THAT -THING- AGAIN?" He narrowed his sockets at the mention of 'thing', not bothering to hide his displeasure about the machine that the other tended to work on every so often. 

"Awe, Sans." He rolled to his back and looked over at the pouting skeleton, then smiled a bit more, to ease his own discomfort on the subject. "I-" Before he could so much as get another word out, a large current of electricity shot from the direction of the lab behind their home, shaking the whole underground, which caused the one, now known as Sans to fall against the ground from the loss of balance and the orange hoodie skeleton to fall off his spot on the couch, with a large thud. "WHAT THE?!" He jolted up just as quickly as he had fallen, giving his brother a quick glance over. Apparently his brother had the same idea, just more extreme. He felt the slight pull of his soul as it was checked. He guessed that Sans had just wanted to make sure that from the sudden impact of the fall, he wasnt about ready to dust with his pitiful 1 HP. Lucky for him, he wasn't. Sans allowed a sigh of relief at the stats infront of him.

-Papyrus  
LV-1  
HP-1/1  
ATK-1  
DEF-0  
HOPE-10/100  
-Papyrus just wants to keep you safe.-

"Stay here." Pap stood, walking over to the front door, once the trembling had stopped. Of course his brother was not about to allow him to leave alone after what just happened. Rolling his eye lights at the disobedience from the other, he continued forward. opening the door, and giving the area a quick sweep over. Seeing as everyone else had made their way outside safely, looking around as well, investigating whatever damage may have occurred from the sudden quake, allowed Papyrus to breath a sigh of relief. There didn't appear to be any visible dangers lurking outside.

"WE SHOULD CHECK THE BACK. WHATEVER HIT OUR HOUSE MIGHT HAVE CAUSED A MESS." Sans was quick to push Papyrus out of the way as he ran towards the back to survey the possible damage. Papy quickly followed close behind, only remembering his gift after running for 2 seconds. Finally opting out to just teleported himself to the scene, before Sans could reach the back, just in case any danger awaited his innocent little brother. Seeing no actual danger, much less any sign of the back even being hit, he raised a brow-bone in question. Out of the silence, a low beeping sound resonated. Its location at first was untraceable. But then Papyrus was able to hone in on where the sound had been coming from. His Lab.

"Papy!" Sans called out as he noticed his brother run towards the lab. "Papy!" He called again, attemtping to catch up.

Slamming open the door to the lab, he rushed down the stairs, until his feet slowed, coming up closer to his previously dead machine. It was now brimming with life, with large bold letters on its screen, flashing red, reading.

-MATCH FOUND- -TRANSPORT ERROR-

"What?" He managed to finally say as Sans came up behind him, just in time to watch as the machine glitched out and shut off, Going back to being a lifeless hunk of junk in the corner of the small lab.  
"WHAT WAS THAT?" Sans gave the machine an up close and personal inspection, making sure it was not about to explode or anything. Because that would not be good, Having SNOWDIN caught in such a dangerous explosing because of his brother's machine, was not the way he wanted to go down in history. "IT'S NOT GOING TO, EXPLODE, IS IT?"  
"I- I dont think so?" Papyrus mumbled his answer, giving the machine a look over of his own. "Honestly, i didn't think it was even functioning to turn on to begin with.. Guess this has become a mind BLOWING day, huh?" He gave his brother a small grin, awaiting a reaction. The other merely shook his head and growled at the horrible attempt of what he believed to be some pun.  
"I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU JUST-" He skull palmed himself and walked away, settling with the idea that the machine was not going to explode or anything, any time soon.

"Awe come on bro, that was a good one!" Pap followed behind his brother, laughing at his own joke, not giving the machine any further attention. Though, had he bothered to do so, he would have probably noticed,,,,,

\--------------------------

"Ugh,,,, B-Boss?" A low husky voice echoed into the emptyness. A skeleton hand grasping at the sides of what seemed to be a metal of some kind with a small opening. Pushing himself up and out of the place he had been trapped in, he blinked a few hundred times. His skull ringing as if he had been in some kind of war zone moments ago. He coughed, clearing his non-existing throat, attempting to quench what seemed to be a growing thirst. Once he was able to gather himself, he took a look around, taking notice of his surrounding,  
Odd, When had he teleported himself to his lab? And where was his little brother?  
"NNGH!" He clenched at the area of his chest where his soul resided, feeling a small-dull pain coming from it at the thought of his brother. And just as instantly as the pain emerged, so did the flashes of memory he had of the incident before he had blacked out. Papyrus's soul.. It was.... Cracked? No. that wasnt the word. It was missing a piece, Yeah, that fitted more to the state his brother's soul was in. It was missing a piece.. Or maybe he had seen incorrectly? Well, whatever the case may be, his little brother had done something, and it was heavily implied that it had something to do with himself. His useless, 1 HP self. So, as the older brother, it was up to him to find his younger brother and find out what 'HAD TO BE DONE'. 

"BOSS!" He yelled out, making his way up the stairs of the lab, untill he reached the door. Before he could so much as touch it, it swung open. A tall, slouching skeleton, wearing the ugliest shade or orange, with a cigarette inbetween his dull-edgeless teeth. Both skeletons shared a look of disbeleif and out right shock, which kept them in their places. Sans could barely believe his eyes. His boss was... different... and SMOKING??

-Thump-

Suddenly his soul felt heavy, and everything around him was losing light. He felt his body, despite his better judgement, fall against the larger skeleton. Going limp and his sockets shut. The last thing he could feel was arms fold around his smaller frame, holding him up.

\--------------------tbc


	2. Fragments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fell Papyrus finally finishes what he started. His soul is left in pieces, and his HP low. Both underswap Paps and Sans finally have a small grasp of what is going on, and semi negotiations begin with Red.....
> 
> Still suck at these summaries...  
> Also my chapter titles probably don't fully match what the actual chapter it about. Heh. Oh well.
> 
> Hopefully this story is going as okay as I think it is. If not, welp, I tried my best.

Papyrus stood, slouched over, stunned. Unable to move from his place as he stared into little red eyelights. He felt his soul pulse behind his rib cage at the sight of what appeared to be his little brother...HURT! Of course he knew that the small skeleton he was currently having a staring contest with, was not Sans, but the resemblences were there. The longer he stared the easier it was to start picking out the differences. This skeleton appeared a tad smaller, maybe by an inch or two, than his own brother. Then there was that one gold tooth, more like fang, as this skeleton appeared to have sharp teeth, compared to his and Sans's blunt ones. On top of all that, there was the red coloring in the skeleton's magic, and a very noticable crack on the top left of his skull, reaching down to the left eye socket. That small detail really bothered Pap. 

"Wha-!?" A shock pulled him from his thoughts as the smaller form of bones caved into him, triggering his own arms to wrap over the frame, in an attempt to keep himself and the stranger up right. "Hey buddy? You okay!?" His question left unanswered. The growing need for a soul check instantly coming to mind, though he wasn't sure how the other would take it, if he were to come to in the middle of one. Sighing, he put aside the thought, reminding himself, he still had a very lit cigarette that needed to be put out.

\------------------------------------

Soft flakes of snow fell against a dulled -out white skull, attached was a body of bones, unmoving, just laying there, against the whitest of snow that the underground had ever known. No dust in sight. The bitter cold adding to the moistness the snow had created, began to stirr awake the monster. A prominent growl, bellowing out from the deepest parts it could possible originate in, echoeing through the forest. Lifting himself from where he laid, the skeleton brought a gloved hand over to his skull, attempting to rub out the loud ringing he had been experiencing. 

"SANS...." He groaned, quickly opening his sockets, shooting to his feet. The movement bringing forth a twictch of pain, ignoring it, he surveyed they area. SNOWDIN's forrest? How did he get here? Sans! where was Sans!? Suddenly, unsure if it was from how quickly he had pulled himself up, or the pain he had yet to figure out the oragins of, his skull began to swarm, ringing very prominent. Disorienting actually. Pushing through it, because he was the GREAT and TERRIBLE PAPYRUS, and something as pathetic as whatever was going on with his inner skull, was not about to take him down. Trudging through the snow, he scanned for any life. Keeping a bone attack on him at all times, in case any fool got the bright idea to ambush him. Stars forbid he comes across any sign of his brother having been dusted. He would surely make sure the KING knew just how serious Papyrus could get with his previous threat, 'I'LL KILL EVERYONE IN THE UNDERGROUND IF ANY OF YOU ILL-BRED SWINES TOUCH MY BROTHER!'. The threat had been delivered the day of the /incident/, and he had meant every word, though, at this point, it had caused more trouble than he had intended. Apparently he had been too leniant on the pathetic welps, as they obviously did not fear him enough to take him seriously. He would have to change that.

-Crunch-

-Swoosh!-

He whipped around, turning to face the direction he had shot his bone in, wanting to face the enemy that had dared to approach, though it caused his soul to quickly fall in his chest cavity.  
"SANS!!?" He practically shrieked, running over to the fallen skeleton, the bone had barely missed, leaving a small tear in the shoulder of the other's clothing. Wait, it missed? Impossible, the GREAT and TERRIBLE Papyrus, never misses, though he should count himself lucky it had for whatever reason. He almost dusted his own brother!  
The closer he got to the other, the slower he ran, until his steps slowed to a hault a mere 3 feet away. Something was odd about the other skeleton. From his previous panic, he had not taken notice in the rather odd colors of clothing the smaller one wore, as well as the obvious missing crack of the skull at the top left. The teeth were blunt, except for what appeared to be small sharp canine teeth. The eyelights that stared back at him were BLUE, and appeared as if the sky reflected on them, the stary sky Sans once had taken interest in....  
"Papy?" The other monster finally spoke, gloved hand clutching at his torn sleeve. "What are you weari-" His sockets grew wide as he was pinned against the snow, a sharp edged bone against his cervical vertebrea.  
"WHO ARE YOU?" The voice, though dripping in malice and what may or may not be concern, sent a chill of sorts that caused his knees to go weak.. The voice was like Papy's, erotic of sorts, but rougher, and a bit more refined. But now was not the time to be allowing himself to recall the calm his brother's lazy voice brought him, because right now he had a sharp bone against him, and a very not Papy, threatening to harm him, even if the threat had not been spoken. He figured the bone was threat enough.

"Y-You called my name earlier...Sans.." He managed to answer, shuddering as something warm dripped against his chest. He could feel the liquid through his clothing, and this brought up a few concerns. Was the other acting like this because he had been attacked? How badly hurt was he? Actually, now that his mind was not as focused on the bone at his neck, he noticed the scars across the skeleton's right socket, and some against the other's arms. "A-are you okay?"

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" He ignored the other's question over his welbeing, pressing the bone closer to the monster's vertebrea, eyelights hazzy with anger. Scanning the skeleton for any signs of deciet. When he brought his eye lights back up to stare down the skeleton's face, he was taken a back by how calm the other now appeared. BLUE eye lights appearing to look deep within him, and before he had even realized it, he was in the middle of a soul check?! But, how? He hadn't even felt the pull on his own soul, so how was it that... Had the ringing of his skull dulled his senses? Or perhaps it was the shooting pain he had yet to take care of that caused the pull on his soul to go unnoticed?

-Papyrus (Co-Captain of the ROYAL GUARD)

LV-18  
HP-1,000/3,000  
ATK-60  
DEF-30  
HOPE-60/100  
-Papyrus is DETERMINED to keep his brother alive-

The previously calm expression began to morph into one of slight fear. This monster had killed enough monsters to rise so high in his LOVE. This monster's soul also appeared to be missing a piece, it was a miracle that the soul had not shattered as it was. It appeared unstable. Though the instability could also be due to the high LOVE. Monsters where known to cave under LOVE as small as 4 or 5, and this one was strutting around with 18?! How was he still sane?! Then the small note at the bottom of his stats caught Sans's attention. The monster had a brother... and.. why was the word DETERMINED projected in all caps, as well as colored RED instead of the usual white lettering?

Sans flinched as he felt a weight fall against him. The bone dissipating in the process, and the soul he had pulled rather rudely out of his attacker, returning to its place. The larger body of bones limp against him, though worrying, brought Sans relief. At least this way, he wasn't going to need to engage the other in a fight. He couldn't bring himself to do so, not when his opponent was injured and clearly desperate to find his missing brother. Though the LOVE was very concerning. How had the monster gotten that high in LOVE without causing a panic in the underground? Sans would have heard if there was a mass murdering going on, yet there was no monster missing that he knew of. So exactly who had attacked the one laying above him now, and whom had this same monster killed? Question he would have to leave for another time. For now, he had to treat this unconcious skeleton as a threat. Lifing the bones away from himself, he steadied himself against his feet, and lifted the body into a bridal style carry. He took a moment to make sure he had the tall skeleton lifted enough off the ground so that their feet would not drag, before proceeding forward. Was it a bad idea to bring this skeleton to his 'garage' prison? He would be possibly endangering the good folks of SNOWDIN, if by chance this prisoner were to escape. But he also couldnt carry the skeleton all the way to HOTLANDS, he was strong, but not that strong. Or well, he was that strong, he was the MAGNIFICENT SANS, after all. There was nothing he could not do, if he set his mind to it! But for now, he would settle for his garage prison. 

\------------------------------------------------

"SANS!" Papyrus jolted upright from where he had sat on the livingroom floor, only momentarily looking back at the small skeleton wrapped in blankets that took up the couch before running over to his brother. "Sans! thank the stars you're here. I- I called Undyne already, but I don't know what to do!"  
"WOA? PAPY, CALM DOWN. WHAT'S THE MATTER?" Sans had not even had a moment to himself before his brother practically threw himself against him. It was obvious that the other was distressed.  
"I found him like this!"  
"FOUND? WHO?" Sans looked confused, looking over to the couch, only now taking notice that someone had been there this whole time.  
"He's falling!" Papy finally stated, completely panicked at this point. "I- I just found him like this! I don't... I don't even know where he came from..." He trailed off as a small grunt came from the unmoving body. Both Sans and himself turned their attention to the couch.  
"WHAT ARE HIS STATS?" Sans whispered rather loudly to even be considered a whisper.  
"Thats the thing... His.. His stats are so low... It's a mircacle he hasn't dusted this whole ti-" Papyrus's eye sockets widened as the form under the blankets disappeared, leaving the covers to cave as the body no longer held them in place. Both skeleton's rushed over, carefully lifting the sheets to find dust...But there was none. "What?"

\----------------------------------------

Another grunt escaped Sans, shifting from where he laid, uncomfortable as he was, he was able to ease into the cold floor. His soul pulsing in comfort as it was pulled from within him. Had he had the strength to jolt awake at that, he would have, but he couldn't even get his sockets to open. Suddenly, warmth washed over his entire being, He knew this feeling. It was the familiar warmth he once recieved from his brother. Boss. Wait.. Boss? 

Crimson eye lights watched as the small red soul pulsed and fluttered, coming to life in a matter of speaching, as it danced around his own soul. Papyrus had felt the pull of his soul, calling to it's missing piece, this had hinted that Sans was near by, close enough to beckon the smaller skeleton to him the second he was able to force himself awake. Though, in his wake, he had found himself poorly chained, despite that, it was a relief to know that he had not been dusted in his pathatic state of unconciousness. Another relief was that Sans was finally back in close distance to him. Now he could finally finish what he had started days ago. Of course it was not ideal that his soul had yet to stabalized, after having murdered the human child and taken a fragment of their soul into his own, but there was no time to worry about the affects the human soul would have on his own, incomplete one at the moment. Sans needed another shard of his own soul to finally complete his broken one. Merging both souls together, Papyrus let out a pained hiss, feeling his soul crack away, melting into Sans's. His bones rattled, forcing him to cave in on himself, chains scraping against the ground, echoeing into the otherwise empty space around them. He held himself as firmly as he could, sheilding the souls against his ribs, waiting for the process to be complete. He could feel his already weakend HP drop, but he was DETERMINED, and the numbers were not going to stop him. 

"Bo-Boss?" Sans was finally able to will himself to open his sockets, weak eyelights finding their way to Papyrus's bent over frame. "Boss!" He pulled himself up, off the floor, scrambling to the other. His shakey hands hoovered over the other's shoulders. Unsure if touching his younger brother would dust him where his body sat limply against the wall. His eye lights shooting to what glittered in the dim lighting of the room, anger seering automatically within him. WHO DARED TO ATTACK HIS BROTHER, WHO DARED TO CHAIN HIM UP LIKE SOME ANIMAL?!  
From the anger, Sans failed to realize the red tears that had bubbled into his sockets, forcing their way down his cheek bones and onto the floor. His trembling hands finally coming down to touch the unconcious skeleton. He forced out the other's soul, unprepared for what he saw.

-Papyrus (Co-Captain of the ROYAL GUARD)

LV-18  
HP-200/3,000  
ATK-60  
DEF-30  
HOPE-100/100  
-Papyrus is DETERMINED, HIS SOUL WILL NOT LOSE-

The stats were not as concerning as Boss's soul. The thing was broken apart, barely held together by some weird red magic, unlike the skeleton's own shade of red. It appeared that whatever that magic was, it was attempting to form new shards of soul, to replace the missing ones, but the magic was unstable and fighting against Papyrus's own magic, It was hard to tell which would win, but based off the note in the stats, Sans hoped that Papyrus would not allow his soul to lose to whatever it was it was fighting.  
\---------------------------------------------

"Wh-what do you m-mean you lost the p-patient!?" Undyne stuttered out, her blue skin sweating perfusely from her anxiety. "I-If what you said is t-true.. Then the lil g-guy wont last much longer.. H-how was he still ab-able to use magic??"  
"We don't know ok?" Pap sighed, not feeling like the fish was much help at the moment. He wasnt even so sure why he was taking the disappearrance of the other so hard to begin with. Was it because the skeleton reminded him of his brother? Was that why he was so desprate to save him? Because had he been Sans... No, no. It wasn't Sans, and there was no point in thinking so negatively at the moment. He had to pull himself together.  
"UM..." Sans cleared his throat before continuing to speak up. "NOT THAT OUR MISSING GUEST IS NOT OF UPMOST IMPORTANCE, BUT SINCE WE CANNOT FIND HIM, I DO HAVE SOMEONE ELSE WHO COULD USE SOME MEDICAL ATTENTION..." He felt oddly guilty for even suggesting that they pull their attention to his prisoner, instead of focussing to find their missing patient. Was he not as magnificent as he persieved himself to be?  
"What? Papyrus blinked a bit, shocked that Sans had someone who needed help, and only decided to mention it now. "Why didn't you say something ealier?"  
"ACTUALLY..." Sans was ready to tell them everything about his confrontation with the other, but then he remembered how protective his brother could become, and even though Papyrus thought he had not known, he knew the other served the queen as the judge. So, if his brother knew about said 'patient's' LOVE, he would most likely judge him without allowing Undyne to administer first aid. For whatever reason, Papyrus despised those with even a bit of LOVE. "IT'S BEST THAT YOU STAY HERE PAPY, OR MAYBE GO LOOK FOR YOUR MISSING PATIENT?" Sans suggested, hoping that his brother would do one or the other.  
"What?" the taller of the two looked suspecious of the suggested options he was given. "Why are you asking me to stay?" Suddenly as if all his senses had sprung to life, Paps noticed the tear in Sans shoulder fabric. His eyelights narrowing. "Did they hurt you?" He growled the question, unaware of the malice it carried.  
"PAPY!" Sans narrowed sockets at the other. "NOTHING HAPPENED, THEY WERE HURT AND SCARED, AND IN NEED OF HELP. IF IT MAKES IT ANY BETTER, THEY ARE TIED UP, AND ARE OF NO THREAT TO ANYONE, OKAY?" At that, the other flinched, shocked that SANS had stood up to him in such a way. Which only meant that the other was attempting to conceal something from him, not telling the whole truth. But, it wasnt like he could force it out of him, so Papyrus merely bent to the other's will.  
"J...Just be careful okay?"  
"I ALWAYS AM." Sans proclaimed proudly, happy that his brother was not going to fight him on this, this time around. Finally, he led Undyne out, and to the side of the house, opening the door to the so called prison. "I DO NEED TO WARN YOU... SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH THEIR SOUL, SO PLEASE BE CAREFUL." He wasnt sure if telling her about their LOVE would have been apppropraite, but he decided against it. Besides, Undyne never checked monster souls to begin with, so she wouldnt even find out about it.  
"W-weird?" She repeated the word. "Weird h-ho-" The moment the door had opened, a bone attack had been thrown at them. Undyne had barely managed to duck out of the way, trembling from the attack. afraid to raise her head from his place underneath her sheilding arms. Sans took initiative and stood infron of her, casting his own magic to shield them both. Though, he found it odd, the attack was not of the same crimson shade as the one he had tossed at him earlier that day. Someone else was in here, but how did they get in? The door was locked.  
"WHOSE THERE?" He called out, attempting to step forward.  
"Ya got a'lotta SPINE attackin' Boss the way ya did." Hissed a small figure, red eyelights clear as day, staring back at the BLUE clothed skeleton. "Can'say I aint curious as ta how a lil'shit like ya ambushed Boss, but i'll settle for dustin'ya where ya stand and call it even." He smirked, flashing those familiar sharp teeth that the other skeleton had as well. Only this one had a gold tooth.  
"WHAT? AM-AMBUSHED?" Sans sputtered out in shock. The wheels of his mind turning to connect the dots. "AH! YOU!" He exclaimed, pointing in the skeleton's direction, "YOU MUST BE THE BROTHER? BUT.." He raised a brow bone, placing a boney finger against his chin. "WHY DO YOU CALL HIM BOSS?"  
Undyne, finally bringing herself to look over at the attacking monster, felt her jaw drop down to the ground in shock. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Another Sans, and by the way the conversation was flowing, Sans himself did not realize it. This was like those notes she had found in Dr. Gaster's old lab, which spoke of Alternative timelines, or Universes. That would explain the previous tremors and the odd readings she had been recieving from her computers. This could be the source of the unusual anomolies she had been trying to research before being called over.  
"Inc-Incredible!" She caught herself saying out loud, causing both skeletons to turn to her, seeing the expression on the smaller of the two, only helped prove her theory, as it seemed like the Red colored one recognized her, or maybe seeing her similar features to what she can assume an alternate version of herself?  
"YOU!?" He hissed, eye sockets narrowing with hostility. "What are ya doin' here ya fish bitch!" He hissed, summoning another attack, only this one was a skull.  
"ENOUGH!" Sans bellowed out. "WE ARE NOT HERE TO FIGHT! THE ONE YOU REFER TO AS BOSS IS BADLY HURT AND NEEDS MEDICAL ATTENTION!" At that, the other flinched, his attention turning to the limp body behind him and just as quickly back to the other two. He seemed to be internally fighting himself to fight or allow strangers to help. Finally, he allowed his blaster to disappear, before stomping forward and taking the other skeleton by the collar of his shirt. Face inches away from the slightly taller monster.  
"Try anythin'funny and i'll dust ya pipsqueak." 

\--------------------------------------------

Papyrus sat at the kitchen table, downing a bottle of honey, hoping to calm his nerves. It had been a long day, that was for sure. He had asked everyone he knew if they had seen a smal skeleton wearing yellow and black clothing, but no monster had seen one. Teleporting everywhere had really taken a toll on him as well. Though, seeing as Sans and Undyne still hadnt returned, it really chipped away at his mental stability. Not that he had one to begin with after all the resets, even if said resets had stopped a few months ago. The nightmares remained along with the lasting effects on his emotions.  
Looking over at the time, for what seemed to be the millionth time, he sighed, taking another sip of honey. Hearing the door finally open, he shot up, clutching at the bottle in his left hand, almost squeezing out the remaining honey from it, chair falling to the ground with a loud thud. He had attempted to move from where he now stood, but stopped at the sight of two skeletons and Undyne coming into the kitchen, looking rather serious. He recognized the small skeleton immediately.  
"You're okay!?" The question came out rather high pitched for his usually lazy monotonious voice. 

"So..." The skeleton began, red eye lights examining the taller skeleton across the room. "This is your Papyrus?" The question caused Paps to look at his brother confused.  
"UH.." Sans pulled out a chair, offering the other a seat before taking one himself. "YES." He replied to the other, only momentarily ignoring his brother's questioning look. "PAPY. THIS IS SANS." He introduced, "UNDYNE HAS MADE AN ODD DISCOVERY." He began, unsure exactly how to even begin the explanation. He was still trying to wrap his mind around the whole thing himself.  
The other Sans kept his eye lights on Papyrus, not saying much, though his skele-expression softening to a more.. mischeivious one?  
"So, Honey~" He mused, giving the other a nickname based off the condiment in his hands, not comfortable calling the skeleton by his brother's name. The name earned him a slight orange blush from the other. "You da one that saved me? Gues'I should thank ya." He offered a grin, chin resting in the palm of his boney hand. "Names Sans. Sans the skeleton. Though, that would probably be weird ta call me, huh? Seeing as Blue me," He pointed to the other Sans, "Is also a Sans."  
"What?" Papyrus's confusion only intensified. He was not catching on as fast as he should. Maybe it was due to being under the influence of the honey. "Other you?" He shook his head, trying to wave away his muggy thoughts. He was a scientist, and if what he thinks is being implied, then he can work this out. The machine. Yes, it had said something about a match being found, and an error. AH! That was it! Gaster's notes, his theories, his old works, the core... So it was possible! Alternative timelines, or universes! He could escape the time loops, the resests, should they ever return!He could finally save his brother! He felt his soul begin to pulse with HOPE. "So, you are saying that you are Sans, but from a deffernt Universe or Timeline? That means that... The other me, is the one that needed help too?" He looked over to his own brother, practically sending his next question mentally. 'Why didn't you want me to meet them?'  
"Hmm..." The alternate Sans shifted in his seat, removing his eye lights from Paps, settleing for looking at the surface of the table infront of him. "Boss is not..." He struggled to find the words to use. "Our world aint like yours SUNSHINE." Another nickname. "From what I hear, this aint a KILL OR BE KILLED kinda underground." The statement left Paps feeling chilled to the bone. What was this other Sans saying? That he came from... "In my world... We did wha'we had to, to survive. Boss... Boss took most of the.." His teeth grinded for a moment before he continued. "Boss ain't that bad. So." He shifted his gaze back to the JUDGE of this world. "DONT TOUCH HIM, CAPICHE?"

The underlined threat was clearly delivered. Papyrus picked up the pieces of his missing puzzle. If this Sans had figured out he was a judge, then that threat was because his brother probably had a high LOVE count. There was a bitter taste in his mouth about the idea of helping a murderer. Though, he had already helped the alternate Sans, which was more of an in the moment kind of thing. He had ignored the skeletons LOVE, but hearing a bit of background, explained the number. So, maybe he could be a bit leniant?

"I OFFERED RED TO STAY WITH US, UNTIL WE CAN FIGURE OUT WHAT TO DO, OR FIND BETTER ACCOMMODATIONS FOR HIM AND HIS BROTHER." Sans spoke up once again. Having voiced his set nickname for the other version of himself. "THOUGH, I HAVE CONVINCED RED TO ALLOW US TO KEEP HIS BROTHER WHERE HE IS FOR THE MEANTIME, UNTIL WE CAN SAFELY EXPLAIN THE SITUATION TO HIM AND COME TO AN AGREEMENT OF NO VIOLENCE FOR THE DURATION OF THEIR STAY IN OUR WORLD." It was Sans turn to shift in his seat, figuring out how else to ease into his next sentence. "UNDYNE WILL BE WORKING TO FIGURE OUT HOW TO KEEP /HIS/ LOVE IN CHECK, JUST IN CASE." He peeked over to his brother, studying his expression, hoping his statement hadn't riled the other up enough to ruin any future negotiations between their alternate selves. Red apparently had the same idea as he kept a firm glare at Paps.

"That... That bad?" Was all Papyrus could muster up to say."Its.. Its been a long day. I think we should all get some rest." He looked over to Undyne who had remained silent throughout the whole exchange, giving her a look of dismissal, which she gracefully took, leaving in a hurry back home. He turned his attention to RED, rather liking the name Sans had given him. "Red." He began, gaining a flinch from the other at the unexpected tone that had been used. "We have a guest room you may use... " His right eye light lit up in warning at his next words. "If you or your brother over step our hospitality-"  
"PAPY!" Sans intergected, stopping the other mid-threat. "THAT IS NO WAY TO TALK TO OUR GUEST!"  
"...." Paps sighed, taking his bottle of honey and going up to his room without another word.  
"I'M SORRY RED... HE ISNT USUAL LIKE THAT." Blue tried to explain, but the other just shrugged and offered a lazy smile that reflected his own brothers.  
"No skin off my back." He smirked, gaining a rather displeased look from his alternate.  
"STARS.. NO..." Blue groaned, finding that red was a lot more like his brother than him. Odd. "I WILL IGNORE THAT STATEMENT AND SHOW YOU TO YOUR ROOM. HOPEFULLY, TOMORROW MORNING, WE CAN SETTLE THE SITUATION WITH YOUR BROTHER."  
"Yeah... sure." Red shrugged once more, hopping off the chair he had been occupying, following Blue out of the kitchen and into the living room. He was led to the spare room, which had no locks, Red had to admit, that was quite concerning.  
"REST WELL." Blue chimmed, finally feeling more like himself since the whole thing started, offering his best smile to the other. Red, unprepared for such kindness, felt his cheeks color in a weak tint of red. Looking away from what he dubbed to be too bright a skull to continue looking at.  
"Ugh.." He managed to make some kind of response, hoping that it was enough to voice his 'disgust' towards the other. "Ya'wouldn' have lasted a day in my world, pipsqueak." He offered that last statement before closing the door to the room behind him.  
"GOOD NIGHT RED." Blue spoke through the wooden door, before the sounds of his foot steps faded away, going up the stairs and finaly, what Red assumed, into his own room.  
Everything had hit the fan so fast, and now here he was, sleeping in an alternate version of his home, something he thought was never possible to begin with. The questions that remained out of this entire chaotic day was, How did they get here? How would their being here affect the time line? And... How would they get back home...?

\---------------------------tbc


	3. Anchor to the soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone receives a nickname?
> 
> A few things come to light, and Fell leaves Red with a big revelation.
> 
> Also, I am taking pairing suggestions. Not sure if I am going to do HoneyMustard or SpicyHoney... Whichever one I do end up doing, will leave the other pairing to either be EdgeBerry or CherryBerry. 
> 
> Also, thanks for reading this semi cruddy fanfic. Hope (heh) it is at least up to basic standards until the very end.

Papyrus banged his skull against the palm of his boney left hand, having been in his room for a good minute, gathering his thoughts on the whole situation they were in. He had come to realize just how obvious their current circumstances were. For fucks sake, he had soul checked Red earlier, he saw the name, yet he chose to store that information away and ignore it. On top of that, the close resemblence Red had to his brother, had to be one of the biggest give aways, if not the simple fact that NOWHERE in the underground was there ever a mention of his rare species existing that wasnt Sans or himself. Worst of all, Undyne was the first to figure this whole thing out. Undyne! And with nothing but a simple glance! Man, he felt stupid. He should have been right there with her for fucks sake. He was just as smart as her, if not smarter when he put some effort in, and yet, he completely missed the obvious signs.

On the other side, Sans was also beating himself up over the obvious signs he had ignored as well. I had clearly read Papyrus on the check he had done to the edgier version of his bother, their voices were almost identical, and their appearances as well, with obvious differences of course. Not only had he been so oblivious to everything, he had ended the night as a terrible host. Allowing their circumstances to cause him to forget to make dinner. In the end, he had allowed everyone to go to sleep without food. So much for not allowing Papy that nap without feeding him.... Sighing, he turned to his side, dragging the sheets of his bed over his shoulder, tucking it right under his chin, as he curled in on himself.

"TOMORROW IS ANOTHER DAY. I WILL MAKE THE BEST OF IT!" He silently cheered himself on, before allowing his sockets to close, Resting for whatever remained of the night.  
\---------------------------------

Red laid against the mattress of the guest room, staring up at his conjured soul. It appeared smoothed out, not a crack in sight. Tracing his phalanges over the delicate thing, trying to feel for any signs of the cracks that had prevously disfigured it. Small sparks of magic would tickle him with each touch, bringing forth a genuine smile from him. It was his brother's magic. So... Boss hadn't completely lost any form of affection towards him after all. He still had to ask why the other even bothered to put so much effort in fixing his soul, when it had been damaged for so many years, what changed between then and now? 

'SANS! I LOVE IT! HOW.. HOW WERE YOU ABLE TO GET IT? I THOUGHT WE COULD NOT AFFORD IT?'

Red put away his soul, closing his sockets and turning to his side, curling in on himself. Recalling the innosence Boss once held. The red scarf was the last gift he was able to afford for Payrus, and to this day, the skeleton continued to wear it, for whatever reason. Red clutched as his chest, feeling his soul squeeze with guilt. Having Boss's magic swimming inside him now, he couldnt stop his mind from bringing back old memories. Memories he could do without.

'SANS!? SANS!? WH-WHAT IS THAT BETWEEN YOUR LEGS? ARE-ARE YOU HURT?'

Red turned to his other side, closing his sockets even tighter, recalling the things he had to do in order to secure safety for himself and his lil bro. He wasnt too proud of the 'methods' he used, nor the state he would return to the baby bones in. The times before Undyne were harsher, and he only now realized it.... Should he have just allowed the fish to dust him back then? Would that have been much better? Boss didnt exactly need him anymore. All he ever did was drag the other down... A red tear began to stream down his cheek bone without his say so. Wiping it away, he opened his sockets and opted to just spend the night staring into the darkness instead...

\------------------------ 

Papyrus awoke with a groan, the ringing in his skull returning for a moment as he tried to focus his eye lights on the darkness of the room. He could not make out any shadows of a small skeleton where the body had previously been. Though he could feel the soul still near by, but alas, his own soul was no longer capable to beckon it over. It was far too weak and still in the process of healing. On the bright side, it appeared that his magic had won against the human fragment, allowing it to now bend to his will.  
Shifting from the uncomfortable position he had been in for however long he had been unconcious, bones cracking into place, he stood, taking notice once more in the chains against his limbs. He easily slipped out of them, shaking his head at the incompetent fool that hadn't even bothered to fasten them correctly. Stepping forward, he felt a dull pain that reminded him of his previous wound. Looking down, he noticed bandages had been wrapped around his ribcage, raising a brow bone at the sight. Why would the enemy bother to apply first aid to a weakend monster, they could have just as easily dusted him and his brother. Nothing was making sense, but he could figure it out later. First he needed to do a lil recon work. Get a grasp at what he was up against, where his brother was, and why haven't they been dusted.  
Reaching the door, he noticed it had been locked. This was a bit of a set back, no matter, nothing he couldnt handle. It took a moment to stealthily break down the door, without making too much noise, and finally, he was able to step out into the world. His boots crunching over freshly piled up snow. Taking a deep breath into his imaginary lungs, he took notice in the difference in air quality. Not a single trace of dust to be found in the air, his eye lights scanned the area, confirming the cleanliness of the snow around. How odd, he thought to himself, the town looked like SNOWDIN, but at the same time, it didnt. Turning his attention to the home in front of him, he causiously walked around to the front, each step only confirming what he thought. It was his home, only more colorful? 

Testing his theory, he attempted to unlock the door with his own key, hearing the lock on the door click open. "INTERESTING." He stated outloud, pushing the door open, magic at the ready for any any attack. One foot through the door, then the other. Silence greated him at first, then a soft noise of a fridge opening and closing coming from the direction of the kitchen. He crept through the living room, past the table against the wall to his right, and into the kitchen, bone now conjured and floating above him, for a hasty attack if anything were to threaten him upon entering. The most hideous of colors graced his eyes. A dark orange sweater and shit brown pj pants. Who in their right mind wore that kind of color combinatio. Actually, upon further inspection, the pjs had visible turds with faces etched into its design. He physically gagged at the sight. Completely off guard at this point when his mind pushed itself to focus once more, eyelights moving up the figure and away from the disgraceful fashion of the pants, meeting with orange eye lights. He felt is disfigured soul jump right out of his chest, as if it had belonged to the other skeleton, and had it not been for his quick reflexes, it would have. He clutched it, forcing it back in place, keeping his eyes on the other, whose beautiful soul had had the same idea. It floated inches away from its original owner, who may or may not have noticed its presence as his eye lights focused so intensely at the edgy skeleton. The bottle of honey the orange hooded skeleton had been holding, falling to the floor, and rolling over to the tip of the edgy skeleton's boots. 

"Papyrus?" The other finally spoke up, causing the skeleton in question to swallow roughly. Dazed at the fact that this other skeleton even knew his name. Call him crazy but maybe--

-PING-

Out of nowhere, his poor soul took a hit, turning blue. Feeling it grow heavy and bringing him down to his knees, Papyrus looked up in shock. Well, not like he had the right to be, he had allowed his guard to fall over the sight of some, no, he would not admit to himself the true reason why he had ignored all instincts. There was no excuse. This was the kind of shit that got monsters killed in the first place. Pulling himself together, he forced himself back to his feet, ignoring the weight of his soul.

"NYEH HEH HEH. SO YOU THINK YOU CAN TAKE ME ON, YA WELP?" He gave a deep-hearty laugh, taking notice in the blush forming on the other's cheek bones. That was a first. 

"Uh.." the skeleton began, releasing his hold on Papyrus's soul, finally noticing his own soul out in the open. Taking it into a protective hold against his chest, eye lights narrowed into needles as he returned his attention to the edgy skeleton. "So-sorry buddy... Didn't mean ta attach ya like that." He felt utter embarrassment. He practically offered his soul to a stranger, and without his knowing. Ignoring the fact that said stranger had just called him a not so kind name. Now that he was really looking... the skeleton reminded him of Red. OH! This must be the other version of him Sans had been trying to keep him away from until negotiations had been completed. Welp, so much for that plan. But then again, he had just called the other by name on instinct when they locked eyes... so why was he acting so shocked for now? "I'm- UGH!" He groaned out in pain as he felt his soul forced from his grasp, in a not so tender check.

-Papyrus  
LV-1  
HP-1/1  
ATK-1  
DEF-0  
HOPE-15/100  
-Papyrus is giving you a chance to do the right thing.-

Papyrus released the soul from his check, eyeing the other. His stats were just as low as Sans's, the only difference was, that this skeleton had a higher HOPE. Putting that aside for now, he took into account that this monster shared his name. How peculiar. Well, when he actually bothered to look at the now sweating monster, he took note in the similar features to his own. Things were starting to make sense. The odd SNOWDIN, the lack of dust, a skeleton that had resembled Sans, and now one that resembled himself.... So, he was no longer in his own world. This was like one of those things Sans used to talk about, back when he had been more... lively...

"SIT." He ordered the other, who didn't move from where he stood. The Papyrus of this world merely shifted his eyes to the bottle of honey that remained at the foot of his boots, then back to his face, as if expecting something to happen. "I SAID SIT, OR ARE YOU AS UNEDUCATED AS YOU LOOK?" He scoffed this time around, seeing as the other skeleton refused to listen. Though his insult was more of a double edge sword, seeing as they practically shared the same looks.

"Well, you tell me. How educated are you?" He relaxed his shoudlers, taking out his cigarettes and a lighter from his hoodie's pockets. "Honestly, I think I look rather EDGY." He smirked, placing one cigarette between his blunt teeth, lighting it, and returning the rest of the packet and lighter into the pockets they came from. Taking in a lung full of the smoke, if he had lungs, and then slowly releasing it into the kitchen's space. The edgier skeleton showed his distaste in the other's apparent habit, or maybe it had been the pun... Before he could try and figure it out, Papyrus stomped over, placing a hand over the cigarette, and another against the counter behind the Paps. The close proximity of their bones really made Paps sink into himself. He felt his cheek bones glow once more, in that honey color orange, really hoping that the other would ignore it, but dark crimson eyelights narrowed downward, really burning holes into him.

"I AM GOING TO ASSUME THAT MY BROTHER IS SOMEWHERE WITHIN THESE TACKY WALLS OF A HOME..." He leaned close, skull against the area where an ear would have been, if skeletons had any, really letting his accent out at his next words. "I'LL DUST YA IF I CATCH YA SMOKIN' THIS SHIT NEAR EM, ASH TRAY." He pulled away, taking the cigarette with him, crushed in his boney palm. He proceeded to toss it away. Welp, that answered that...

"Who died and made ya KING of my damn house?!" Paps yelled louder than he had intended, furious that he had been threatened and then insulted, IN HIS OWN HOME AT THAT! 

"NYEH!" The edgy monster chuckled, having riled up his counter part, an amused grin plastered on his skull. He moved to the table, pulling a chair out and making himself at home. He played it out as if he made a habit of taken over other monsters' homes. Though if he was being honest... His injuries had been bothering him, but he wasnt going to let the other catch on. He wasnt going to make the same mistake twice of dropping his guard. Sans was residing in this home for whatever reason, and he was going to figure out what these gracious 'hosts' were playing at. "ENOUGH FOREPLAY. LET'S GET DOWN TO BUSSINESS. WHY ARE YOU HELPING US?"

Paps was caught off guard. He couldnt understand the actions behind his alternate version. First he was harmless, then he was threatening, and now he was making himself at home. If all that wasnt enough to convince Paps that his other self was probably borderline bipolar or insane, then he didnt know what would be. For now, he pushed aside those thoughts, and really focused on the question, trying not to dig into the foreplay comment but.. man he couldnt just let it go either.

"What? No date or dinner before having yer way with me?" He held in a giggle at the dirty joke, really enjoying the expression his edgy self made.

"NO. NO!" He slammed a hand against the table, standing back up. "I WILL NOT HAVE A SKELETON WITH MY FACE TELLING SUCH TASTELESS JOKES!" He hissed, pointing an accusing phalange at the other. 

"Sounds like someone's funny bones broken. Nyeh heh heh heh heh heh!!" 

"AAGH!!!" 

"Oh come on, that was a real RIB tickler." Paps snickered.

\---------------------------------------------------

Sweet honey, what had he done. Paps felt his back pressed against the table's wood. His legs spread apart, and a skeleton body between them. Sharp, gloved phalanges pressed into his shouler blades, dragging out a whimper from the recepient. Despite the pain, he couldnt stop a blush from forming at the position he was in. How humiliating.

"ENOUGH!" Papyrus hissed, having finally pinned down the other. There was only so many puns and lame jokes he could take. And this bastard had literally spent the past hour spewing the crap at him, and each attempt he had made to take hold of the other to shut him up ended in failure. Papyrus had learned a thing or two of the other. He was more alike with his brother than himself. He also had those odd skills Sans had, like the teleporting. 

"Heh." The awkward laugh came from behind, catching Papyrus's attention. It was Sans. His Sans. "I inturpin' somthin here?" The short skeleton placed his hands into his pockets waiting for some form of reply. His attention momentarily shifting in the direction of the stairs where Blue had been waiting for a more appropriate time to make himself known. Seeing as he had been practically outed by his other self, he stepped over beside Red.

"I SEE YOU HAVE FINALLY MET YOUR EDGIER SELF PAPY..." He didnt bother to ask how or when the other had escaped their prison, only counted his blessings that the scary skeleton had not harmed is brother, or attacked him in the same way he had been attaked on their first encounter. "I'LL MAKE US SOME BREAKFAST... THEN WE CAN ALL.. TALK?" He offered a friendly smile before making his way past them all and entered the kitchen. 

"Talking... that sounds like a real plan." Red looked over at his brother, hinting that he planned on getting some answers no matter the cost, in private of course.. Papyrus only gave a nod in reply, removing himself from the walking fashion disaster, he took a seat and awaited the others to do the same.

Silence took over the house as they waited. Blue re-entered the room, balancing 4 plates full of breakfast, placing them skillfully infront of everyone, before taking a seat of his own.

"WE CAN TALK AFTER BREAKFAST." He urged everyone to eat, not wanting a repeat of last night. This time, he was going to be the magnificent host he knew he could be. He refused a repeat of his mistakes. Unfortunately, the one that needed the HP boost the most had pushed aside the plate, refusing to eat. "FELL?" Blue threw out a random name for the edgy skeleton. It seemed right, seeing as the other apparently came from what was called Underfell, according to Undyne, who had called him at dark hours of the morning to tell him all about her interesting findings. Turns out she hadnt slept at all, being kept up with her research and all. Though she hadnt really made much progress past getting the name of the universe the other skeletons had came from.

"FELL?" Papyrus questioned, "IS THAT SUPPOSED TO BE ME?"

"WELL... I THOUGHT WE SHOULD USE NICKNAMES OR SOMETHING... IT WILL GET A BIT CONFUSING IF WE ACTUALLY USE OUR NAMES WITH EACH OTHER." Blue explained. "YOU WILL BE FELL, YOUR BROTHER IS RED.... I GUESS I WILL GO BY BLUE NOW... AND PAPY... WELL. WE WILL THINK OF SOMETHING FOR HIM-"

"ASH TRAY, IT FITS HIM." Fell mused, rather proud of the nickname. 

"How about no." Paps hissed, not really pleased with the name.

"Heh, ya can go by sweet cheeks too, with all that blushin' ya be doin'." Red chuckled, "Maybe even Honey~" He winked.

".....If those are really my only options... I would prefer Honey instead. Its the least degrading one." 

"THEN ITS SETTLED. PAPY WILL BE HONEY. THOUGH IT SOUNDS MORE.. INTIMATE." 

"I'LL STICK TO CALLING THE WELP ASH TRAY." Fell growled, refusing to use such a sappy name on a skeleton he already disliked.

".....WELL... I GUESS THAT'S A START..?" Blue sighed, this was going to be a long day too....

\-------------------------------

"ALRIGHT. TALK." Fell shut the door the to the guest bedroom were Red and himself had been allowed to stay in, until they could figure out other accommodations. Though, the conditions for their stay were a bit displeasing to Fell, he would not allow his pride to rip Red from the comforts of safety. It was going to be a bit tough to 'get along' with the Ash Tray, and even harder to play nice to the citizens of the underground. It wasnt exactly easy to forget his own underground, and habits were not killed over night, but again,.. He would make the effort for Red. 

"What did you do?" Red hissed, though not from hostility, but from concern. "I thought... I thought ya said I was a waste a'space. So what changed?"

So, it was about his sudden change in attitude.. and the soul thing. Of course Red would question his reasoning.

"....NOTHING CHANGED." He finally replied, looking the other straight in the sockets. "I DID WHAT I HAD TO. YOU WERE FALLING." He stated bluntly. "THE HUMAN APPEARED TO HAVE A SPECIAL POWER, AND I TOOK IT TO SAVE YOU." He placed a hand over his chest, were his soul was located behind his ribcage. 

"You are not making any sense! So what if I was fallin' Boss!?" Red couldnt keep himself calm and collected. His mind couldnt wrap around what Fell was saying. Though his foggy memories were now explained. So he was falling. Heh... How much more pathetic could he get? Before he had even realized it, his old habit of picking at the crack in his skull had reared its ugly head. Fell moved to pull his brother's hand away from it, earning a curse from the shorter skeleton. "Fuck Boss!" He laughed rather pathetically. "Ar'ya messin with me? This aint like ya... You hate me, don'ya?" He could feel the sting of tears forming in his sockets. 

"YOU DONT HAVE TO UNDERSTAND WHAT I'VE SAID. JUST KNOW THAT WHATEVER I DID, I DID FOR US!" Fell growled rather spitefully, but more towards himself for having engraved this self loathing into his brother. All for what? To keep up appearances? To strike fear in the monsters around them, that even family was not safe from him? To prove some point? Whatever the reason, it didnt matter any more. He could clearly see what all his work had gotten him. An execution ordered against his brother after barely managing to pull him from the edges of dusting, a self loathing, self harming brother.. and most of all... a broken relationship he wasnt sure he could salvage. He didnt even know where to begin, and even if he did... He no longer knew how to properly show his emotions. All the years of killing and detatching himself from weaknesses had made sure of that. But, what he could do is prove just how much Red meant to him. "SANS. YOU ARE MY ANCHOR. I CAN NO LONGER LIVE WITHOUT YOU... I MADE SURE OF THAT." 

"What?"

\------------------------------


	4. What's Next?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a short chapter. Basically nothing is resolved, and the underground has a crisis on their hands. Blue is put on the front lines, so to speak.

Blue stared down at the plate against the table where Fell had been seated. The food had remained untouched. Looking over to the plate beside it, he felt a slight disappoiuntment. Red had also left his food untouched for the most part, though it looked like he did eat something. Shaking his skull, he picked up the dishes and scraped the untouched food off them and into the trash can. Honey remained seated, poking at his own food, thinking rather deeply about everything. 

"PAPY. I'M HEADING OUT NOW." Blue's voice dragged him away from his thoughts, prompting him to look over, catching his brother drying off his gloved hands, dishes having already been washed. "CAN'T BE LATE FOR MY ROUNDS." He smiled his signature smile, stars back in his sockets. "I TRUST THAT YOU WILL KEEP AN EYE ON OUR GUESTS, SEEING AS HOW TODAY IS YOUR DAY OFF." He stated, before walking away, the front door shutting behind him, leaving no room for Honey to decline the job his brother had obviously given him. Honestly, sometimes it felt like Blue was the older of the two, when he did things like this.

"Well, guess I'm on babysitting duty." He sighed, pushing away his plate, and walking himself over to the couch, dropping himself against the cushions. Maybe he had a bit of time for a quick nap, seeing as how he had not exactly slept too well through the night. 

"HONESTLY NOW." The voice caused Honey to snap up in a hurry, falling off the couch, landing against his back side, looking up to match it to a face. "I EXPECT THAT SORT OF LAZY BEHAVIOR FROM MY BROTHER, NOT FROM A VERSION OF MYSELF." If Fell had a nose, Honey was sure it would be scrunched up in some form of displeasure or distaste at the sight of him. 

"Can't blame a skeleton for being,..." Honey grinned, if there was anything he learned from the earlier events, it was that Fell had about the same reactions to puns and jokes as his own brother, and that in itself, was interesting enough to have him edge the other a bit for amusement. "Tired to the BONE."

Just as he thought, the other's expression contorted into one of utter exasperation. This riled up a laugh from himself, though a laugh coming from behind him, near caused him to have a soul attack!

"I'd watch the japes aroun' boss here." The small skeletong with visible red bags under his sockets, warned. Sharp teeth curled into a lazy smile, much like his own. "He aint got much of a- FUNNY BONE."

"AAGH!!! STOP IT SANS! IM DONE WITH THE JOKING!!!" Fell snarled, shaking his gloved hands in a choking motion, towards the smaller skeleton. 

"R-Right.." Red pulled against the neck of his red sweater, turning his attention back to the still fallen Honey. "So, lazy ass, where's your bro?" He made a quick scan around the area, making sure he hadnt missed the pipsqueak. 

"Working." Honey replied, taking notice that Red had been making a quick scan to find the missing monster. "A skeleton has to make a LIVING, somehow." He snickered. Red made a small muffled sound that Honey could swear was a giggle. 

"ONE MORE PUN... AND I'LL DUST YA!" Fell hissed in a final warning, allowing the heavy aura of his LOVE project against the two skeletons. Red on instinct began to sweat uncomfortably, and Honey finally springing to life, back on his feet, anxious from the sudden malice that filled the room. His eye lights darted to Fell, Right socket flaring up on intstinct as he checked the monster, just ass roughly as he had been checked prior. 

-Papyrus (Co-Captain of the ROYAL GUARD)

LV-18  
HP-200/3,000  
ATK-60  
DEF-30  
HOPE-100/100  
-DE....TERM....I...NA...TION....-

Honey's attention narrowed in on the ridiculously high number of LOVE his other self possessed, choosing to ignore that odd, broken up message that would glitch every so often. A rage boiled within him, flashes of the HUMAN playing in his mind, reminding him of the kind of damage a being with so much LOVE was capable of, and the amount of DUST it took to get there. No one got that high a number out of self defense. No. One could only get that high from willingly killing, even when being spared. This version of himself was no different than the HUMAN. Now it made sense why his brother had been so against him meeting his alternate in the beginning. Of course Blue would see the good in even the worst of gutter trash. 

"Do you believe that even the worst of trash can be good if they just try?" He spoke through gritted teeth, glaring at the other. 

-You felt your sins crawling on your back-

Fell blinked, taken a back by the sudden sensation of his sins. Giving Red a quick glance, to let his brother know to stand down. Red catching on, allowed himself to slightly relax, settling his anxious magic. Looking back to his other self, he gave himself a thought. /This was unexpected.. So Ash Tray was the judge in this universe?/ Yet another similarity to his brother, pushing that aside for later, he narrowed his sockets at the question. He had a feeling the question wasn't exactly directed at him, call it a hunch, if you will. But alas, he chose to answer anyway.

"I AM IN NO POSITION TO ANSWER THAT FOR YOU." He pulled his soul back, forcing the check to end, not too happy about the feeling his soul seemed to pulse with at being handled by the other. He would need to come back to that issue at a later time. "THOUGH, IF YOU ARE WORRIED ABOUT MY HOSTILITY, REST ASSURED, I WILL BE ON MY BEST BEHAVIOR." His eye lights moved over to look at Red. A quick reminder of who he was doing this for, before looking back at Honey. "DO YOU INTEND TO JUDGE ME?"

Honey shifted, seeing the calmness in the other. Unaffected by the sins of his past. He turned to face where Fell's attention had fallen to, seeing Red standing close behind him. His eye lights fizzled out. Suddenly, his attention was called back to his other self, the question stinging at his soul. 

\-------------------------------------

"B-Boss..." Red took a seat at the table, watching his brother shuffle around the kitchen, making himself at home, as he gathered whatever pathetic ingredients he could find, to make Red something /safe/ to eat.

"NOW IS NOT THE TIME." He replied, not exactly wanting to indulge any more of Red's questions for the day. He felt like he did enough of that for one day. Their circumstances were more than unpleasant enough as they were, he didnt need Red digging more into the skeletons in his closet. Besides, he needed to think about what they would do next, seeing as how their stay would probably be cut short, if the way his other self had reacted was any indication of that. His LOVE had once again ruined everything. He had finally secured a semi-safe place for Red, and now he was facing exile of said safety. Living on the streets again was not an option. He refused to live that kind of life again. Refused to put his brother in a position where he would feel the need to.. do THAT again. 

Options where thining out the more he thought about it, and as the GREAT and TERRIBLE Papyrus.... He had to.. This was not going to be pretty. His ego and pride were going to have to take a serious blow. 

"EAT. I WILL ATTEMPT TO TALK TO ASH TRAY ONCE MORE." He set a plate of spaghetti down infront of Red who looked at him rather worried. "I EXPECT YOU TO FINISH EVERYTHING ON YOUR PLATE BY THE TIME I RETURN." He gave his brother a stern look, then exited the area, going up the stairs and in the direction of his other self's bedroom, where the other had taken the liberty to lock himself in. Giving the door a knock, he awaited a response. But no body answered.

\----------------------------------------

"CAPTAIN ALPHYS! I AM READY FOR-" Blue felt a clawed hand reach out and pull him into what used to be a lab, shushing him upon entrance. He was then dragged across the floor until reaching a large screen in the middle of the room. A rather bulky-muscled lizard gave him a look over, then motioned to the screen. Blue-stary eyes followed the silent command, instantly shocked at what he had been told to look at. DUST?

"Something is out there." The lizard finally spoke, "Whatever it is, they have been dusting monsters without mercy. The HOTLANDS are in a state of emergancy evacuation. Its all hands on deck. Did you not get my message?" She raised a brow, "And where is your lazy excuse of a brother?"

"MESSAGE?" Blue shook his head, "I'M SORRY, I HAVENT EXACTLY HAD THE TIME TO CHARGE MY PHONE. YOU SEE-" He was cut off once more, the CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD hissing at the lack of soldiers. 

"NO TIME FOR EXCUSES. I NEED YOU OUT THERE. FIND ANY SURVIVORS AND ESCORT THEM TO THE SAFETY ZONES." She barked out her order, tossing Blue in the direction of the back door. "AND BE CAREFULL. WHATEVER IT IS THAT IS DUSTING ALL THE MONSTERS IS SNEAKY. THEY HAVE AVOIDED ALL OF UNDYNE'S HIDDEN CAMERAS."

"UNDERSTOOD." Blue straightened out, and made his way out the door. This was definitely going to be another long day. His usaul cheer was starting to become a chore to keep up at this point.


	5. Undyne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beware, mentions of Character deaths and foreshadowing ahead.
> 
> Also, a look into Fell!Undyne's side of the story
> 
> Also drew a little scene from the story. Couldn't figure out how to add it to the chapter, so I leave the link here?
> 
> https://keveddyshipper.tumblr.com/post/189870283872/a-scene-from-a-fanfic-i-am-writing-called-hope

"Fell!!!! STOP! What are you doing!???" Honey screamed, reaching out, the world around him begining to fade like a memory. His hands grasping at an echo of an image no longer there. His own existance spiralling out of control, floating in a void, awaiting to be spat out like it had so many times before. Only for some reason, this time, was different. It didnt feel like the usual RESETS his soul was used to. The void he floated in now, was filled with images of the events that had transpired, driftng aimlessly around him. Each one playing a memory like a broken record. His weary eye lights would settle on each one, watching as they faded away one by one. Honey colored tears flowed like trickles of water from his sockets, floating about like bubbles defying gravity. He reached out a boney hand, attempting to grasp at a fading memory.

' "The fool." Fell's back turned to Honey, refusing to show the other weakness. But his voice betrayed him. It was broken, filled with so much hurt. "I warned him." The skeleton looked to the imitation sky of the underground, a puff of breath could be seen in the cold air above him as he exhaled. Dust covered gloves-grasped tightly at a torn black jacket, hands unmoving from the skeleton's sides, though a slight tremble could be noted. Was he crying? Suddenly, the image of a soul came into view, unnatural in its appearance.'

"NGH!" Honey felt his soul jerk in the void, being pulled from the memory, and tossed infront of another. His eye lights small pin pricks at this point, sockets wider than they had ever been. The images played Blue's demise, and it felt as if the void had showed him this on purpose. He held a hand over his mouth, muffling a pained cry. Tears causing his sight to blur as he watched a blue figure mercilessly attack the gentle skeleton who appeared to be begging. Who was he protecting? 

Turning away, unable to continue watching, he settled for another fading memory. 

' "B-Boss?" Red held his pierced chest cavity, sockets blacked out. Fell unable to move forward as he watched in horror. His own soul cracking as the small skeleton began to dust infront of him. The attacker straightening a distance away, words remaining unheard by the skeleton. His magic pouring out of him, attacking relentlesssly in the direction of the dirty brother killer. It wasnt long before his target was reduced to nothing but dust, but it was at a great cost.... Fell bent over, picking the small black jacket left in the remaints of his brother. '

Honey's bones began to feel a chill, his soul squeezing tight behind his ribbs, and suddenly, it felt like he couldn't breath. 

\--------------------------------------

-GASP-

Honey opened his sockets, feeling the remaints of tears flowing down against his cheek bones as he heaved in a breath of air his imaginary lungs had been deprived of. His eye lights scanned the area around him, attempting to figure out where he was. The images of what could be chopped up as a nightmare almost non-existant, and fading into nothing as a knock against the door to what he now knew to be his room, brought him to fully wake. Wiping away the tears from his profusely sweating skull, he positioned himself against the edge of his mattress. He took a moment to gather himself, now unaware as to what had caused his fright. The nightmare no longer fresh in his memories, and having no recollection of what it was even about, truly disturbed him. Was there a RESET? Impossible, he would have remembered it... So what was it? 

Another Knock against his wooden door pulled him from his thoughts. He chose to ignore it, taking out a packet of cigarettes from his hoodie. and his lighter. He really needed to smoke. It would help calm his rattled bones, and for the past 2 days, he hadnt been able to properly smoke one. Lighting one of the cigarettes, he brought himself to his feet, walking over to the only window in his bedroom and pushed it open. letting out the smoke of his cancer stick. Lazy half-lidded sockets scanned the outside scenery, taking in the cool air of the snowy underground region. 

\------------------------------------

Fell narrowed his sockets. The ash tray was obviously ignoring him. No matter. He had other things to attend to then, and perhaps it was best that he did said things, before they became a problem. Turning away from the door, he fixed his scarf, tightening it around his neck, then desended the stairs. He walked over to the kitchen, taking note that Red had not made much progress in his order to eat. Again, his sockets narrowed, quite displeased. Red had yet to notice his presence, too deep in thought, perhaps still trying to figure out the contexts behind his words during their 'talk'. Sighing, he now leaned over his brother, having now been standing behind the sitting skeleton. His larger body pressed agains the back of the char, chin resting against Red's shoulder, a crimson gloved hand placed over the one Red used to hold the fork wrapped in noodles. This action earned him a flinch from his brother.

"B-Boss!?" Red sputtered out, attempting to move his hand away from the other, but the hold against it tightened, moving it to bring up the fork filled with noodles. The notion of what was going on caused Red's skull to shine brightly in a blush of his own magic. His eyelights small, following the movements of his and Fell's hands. The fork was brought up and to the side where Fell's skull rested, sharp teeth parting as a conjured tongue poked out slightly, wrapping around the hanging noodles, then finally taking what was wrapped around the silverware. Red tensed. He swallowed back whatever had been caught in his non-existant throat, his skull begining to sweat those ruby droplets of magic, hoping that his brother had not noticed his discomfort. Once the weight of the larger skeleton eased off him, and the hand released his own, Red turned, giving himself minor whip-lash, barely catching a glimpse of his brother leaving.

"FINISH EATING AND STAY INSIDE. I WILL BE BACK SOON." Fell ordered in a low husky tone before disappearing from sight. Red felt his soul drop at the sight of his brother disapearing into the unknown. He would have gone after him, but Boss had given him an order, and red owed it to him to at least obey it this time. He sank back into the chair, looking back at the plate infront of him. He felt his soul tighten at the memory of his brother's hot breath against the side of his skull and neck. The sound he made when swollowing that fork full of food... 

"AGH!" He slapped both cheek bones, shaking his head. What was wrong with him. The gestures his brother made meant nothing! There was no secret agenda behind them. It was just him.. eating. Perhaps attempting to show something close to affection? Whatever, it didnt matter. He needed to focus. He couldnt afford to continue being so off guard. It was time he stopped investing himself so much in his emotions. That was what had caused all this chaos to begin with. He needed to get back to being that heartless bastard that had once done everything and anything to stay alive.... 

\------------------------------

"NGAH!" Undyne lifted a boulder, suplexing it in frustration. The echoes of her voice dying out after a few moments. The dust from the boulder settling around her as she took a seat. Closing her eye, and taking in a deep breath. Opening her eye once more, she stared at an imitation sky full of fake stars. Her thoughts jumbled about in her mind as she tried to keep her cool. 

It was a mistake.

She allowed the thought to manifest. Hugging her knees against her chest. Her one good eye lowering to the floor beneath her armored feet. Memories of her time with Papyrus playing in her already chaotic mind. 

It was a mistaking taking him in. 

She sighed. Thinking about it now, she fucked up. She fucked up really bad. If she had never taken in the pair of skeleton brothers, she would not be where she was now, struggling to carry out an order from the KING himself. Was this meant as a punishment for her as well? Had the KING figured out that she had a soft spot for the damn skeletons? Had he thought it was an oportune time to keep her in check as well?

"FUCK!" She hissed, slamming her fist against the ground beside her. Biting back some tears, she pulled herself up. Ignoring the memories of a pleading Papyrus and a sick Sans being dragged by the small baby bones... She also ignored the following memories of their time together, training, killing, and what she could probably call bonding.... This was no time to give in to weakness. Brushing a hand against her teary eye, she rubbed against it, until any and every tear dried away. Straightening out with her resolve, she marched forward. 

Reaching her destination, she kicked with full force, sending the door crashing into the living room couch of the skeleton bro's home. Readying her soul, she took in a sharp breath and yelled out.

"PAPYRUS!" Her eye darted over to the figure standing in the entrance of the kitchen. The skeleton that had been called stood protectively infront of Sans, the target... "GET OUT HERE AND BRING THE RUNT!"

"YOU MUST HAVE A DEATH WISH, COMING INTO MY HOME, THE WAY THAT YOU DID, AND BARKING ORDERS AT ME, UNDYNE." The way he spoke out her name made the room chill within seconds. It was also a heavy hit to her soul. It was clear that Papyrus could so easily kill away any feelings of fondness he may or may not have had for her... Suddenly she felt the malice and magic projecting from said skeleton's direction.

"WHA-?!" She did her best dodging the bones that had been shot at her. Rage was starting to boil within her, and that was a good thing. At least if she was mad enough, it could make the job easier. "WELL LOOK WHO GREW A BACKBONE." The fish monster laughed, summoning her spear and slicing through a bone attack. "SEEIN' HOW YA ATTACKIN' ME AN' ALL, MEANS YA KNOW ABOUT THE ORDER, DON'YA?" She smirked, standing with confidence as she leaned into the broken doorway. spear held to her side. "NO HARD FEELINGS PAL, BUT I CAN'T HAVE YA DUSTING TO PROTECT THAT RUNT OF YOURS."

"YOU KNOW AS WELL AS I, THAT I AM NOT JUST GOING TO STEP ASIDE AND ALLOW YOU TO DO AS YOU PLEASE." Papyrus practically spat, tone heavy with the intent to kill, should his words be taken lightly. "I ASSUME THAT YOU ARE CLEVER ENOUGH NOT TO TEST ME, CORRECT?" One friend dusting was more than enough loss, she didnt need them both gone.

"PAP." The tall skeleton shifted, form stiffening at the name spoken. She hadnt used that name since his younger days. "Don't make me do this PAP. I don't wan'ta be the one ta dust ya, over a RUNT that practically got a'foot n'da grave." She motioned a hand over to the skeleton hiding behind him. She knew about the incident, and by the looks of the target, he still looked like shit. Death was still knocking on his door. If she really thought about it, she was really helping put the fool out of his misery.

"QUIET!"

"LOOK, I DIDN'COME TA DUST YA!! JUST..JUST HAND SANS OVER-" She was practically pleading. This wasn't a fight she wanted, but it was a fight she needed to win.

-PING-

Within seconds, her soul was turned blue and her form pushed to the ground. Looking up, having been caught off guard, she gave Papyrus a quick soul check.

-Papyrus (Co-Captain of the ROYAL GUARD)

LV-18  
HP-3,000/3,000  
ATK-60  
DEF-30  
HOPE-100/100  
-Papyrus is DETERMINED to keep his brother alive-

She gasped at the stats. But what had caused more of her dismay was his soul....

"Wha-what have you done?"

"WHAT I HAD TO." Papyrus stated bluntly, his left eye light cold towards her. His hold on her soul tightening, keeping her in place. Looking over to Sans who had just been a by stander in all this.  
"Boss... what?.... Why? I thought-" He was cut off from finishing whatever it was he was going to say, Papyrus, looking distressed as he took him into his arms and releasing Undyne from his hold. A flash of light hitting them and before anyone could even grasp what had happened.

\-------------------------

"PAPYRUS!!!" Undyne jolted up from the water she had been floating in. A sharp pain caused her to sway as she stood, holding the sides of her head, attempting to shake away the spliting head ache. Her ears rang for a moment before dying out. Blinking, focusing at the surrounding area, she took notice of her location. When had she fallen into the garbage dumps of WATERFALL??

"Ugh...." She shuffled through the water, making her way up to the land. Something was ODD about the area. There was a certain brightness that wasn't there before, and then there was the very clear fact that there was not a single pile of monster dust in sight. Her inspections interupted by a sound. On instinct, she hid, attempting to first figure out what she was walking into. Her eye going wide with shock at the sight of another.. her? Something was not right in WATERFALL. Perhaps it would be smart to pay Alphys a visit, get some clarity on what the situation was like in the underground. It seemed like she may have been out longer than she thought. Something must have happened in the time she was unconcious. The skeleton brothers would have to wait. 

Well. If she was going to be in HOTLANDS, she needed to be less.., Dressed. She began removing her armor, tucking it behind a pile of trash, somewhere she was sure it would go unnoticed until she could come back to get it. For now, she stayed out of sight of any hidden cameras, already knowing where Alphys liked to hide them, it was best to play on the side of causion, just in case the KING was also watching. She couldnt rule out the idea that he may or may not be displeased with her failure, had word already reached him. 

Through her journey, Undyne noticed a few odd things about the Underground. Some things had been changed, and faces she didnt think she would see again of dusted monsters, were everywhere. Alive. How was that even possible?

Finally reaching HOTLANDS, Undyne was more than prepared to meet with Dr. Alphys, but the sight of the Lizard in armor coming home, caused her to stop. Since when had Alphys become so... ripped? Fuck! What was happening to the Underground? Was this ASGORE'S doing? At the sick bastard finally lost his mind and succeedeed in building his army? But then how did he manage to clone her? How did he bring back all those dusted monsters? Had he planned her to fail? Or had he been the one to attack her and the skeletons, which had caused her obvious lapse in time?  
Well, it didnt matter now. What was done was done, and she was going to pay the KING back for setting her up. She would deminish his new found army, rack up on the EXP, and level up her LOVE. And once she had enough, she would pay him back. It was about time the KING got a taste of his own decree. Its KILL OR BE KILLED, right?

\----------------------------------------------tbc


	6. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fell has flashes of what was, and it interferes with his current present. 
> 
> Honey and Red have a sit down together.
> 
> Spoiler I guess! Fell has put in motion the first pairing to begin!

Fell shuddered as the frosted air connected with his bones, reminding him that he lacked a certain shirt. Taking a look in the direction of the so called prison with the broken door, he opted to retrieve said shirt. The freshly fallen snow-crunching beneath his boots with every step. His eyelights constantly darting from left to right, on high alert. Though in his mind he knew this was not his SNOWDIN, the fact alone did not allow him to ease up or relax. He couldn't allow himself piece of mind. Undyne was out there. She was losing herself to LOVE. Now, one might ask how he even knew this... Well, he did just come back from a RESET. A RESET he, himself had created to revert time back a month. It was a long shot, he wasnt sure he was capable of doing, until the option presented itself within his human soul fragment, refusing to die. DETERMINED to live. However, it came at a great cost to him to use the human soul within him. But, it was worth the price he paid. Sans was still alive and so was-

His soul fluttered within him, urging him to look at the home now behind him, eye lights following the silent command, tracing the side of the home, moving upward until they settled on an open window with a smoking skeleton. HONEY. They locked eye lights, still in their places. Honey appearing to fight the urge to look away, pride keeping him from doing so. His sockets narrowing in a challenging manner towards the other. Fell's shoulders eased at the glare, releif washing over him at the sight of the skeleton. A smile almost cracking his usually stoic and stern expressions. 

' "Move it Ash Tray." Fell kicked the other softly, his eyes narrowed at the skeleton sprawled out against the floor, empty honey bottles scattered around him. "Blue will not be so pleased to come home to seeing his miserably inadequate brother lounging about a drunken mess." He began picking up the bottles, stuffing them into a trash bag, his eyelights glancing over the other every so often. After he finished, he began to walk away, stopping shortly, not bothering to look back at the other who had finally made an effort to get up. "...Did you have another nightmare?" '

Fell was the first to look away, shaking the memories that had creeped up on him. They were useless. Things that could be written off as a dream. No longer relevant. He trudged forward, swinging open the broken door, eye lights adjusting to the dark, searching for where his shirt could be. Finally settling on a rag that had been tossed to a corner, he moved to inspect it. Picking it up, unfolding the dirty thing, confirming that it was his, he threw it on. Sure, he would have preferred to wash it, but at the moment, he did not have that luxury or time. He had a /friend/ to save.

\---------------------------------------------

Honey put out the bud of his cigarette that remained, into the ash tray on his night stand. He slowly made his way out his door and down the stairs. Slouching as he walked, he shuffled his feet against the carpet of the living room, making his was across and into the kitchen. His eyelights settled on the small skeleton eating at the table. So.. He was still here.

Red looked up from his plate, not bothering to really act shocked or surprised to see one of the house residents appearing, He merely frowned, glaring at the other. Of course Honey could understand why, after all, he wasn't so kind to his murderer of a brother earlier. But he did however feel slightly guilty that Red appeared tired beyond words, Dark red bags under the poor skeleton's sockets. He wondered if Red suffered the same nightmares he did, or maybe it was more lack of sleep from his own situation. After all, who could sleep surrounded by murderers? Although, it didnt seem like Red was completely innocent in that department, but Honey could understand his LOVE a bit more than he could Fell's. 

"Uh.. Hey." Honey found himself speaking up first.

"Hey." Red stated coldly in return. He found himself stabbing the fork he held into the wooden table. "I got a BONE to pick with ya, asshole!" He hissed louder than necessary, causing Honey to flinch. 

"....Fair enough." The taller of the two replied, pulling the farthest seat at the table, keeping a safe distance from the clearly angry skeleton.

"I don'care what problems ya got with OUR LOVE, but don'ya ever do that shiet ya did earlier with Boss!" Red spoke with malice, "It ain' our fault we got so much LOVE. Not all of us are lucky enough to live in rainbows and sunshine." His voice cracked a bit as he continued his rant. "Ya think I like seeing Boss with so much DUST on his hands?" He bit back tears. "I was suppose'ta protect him... I was suppose'ta keep him safe... It's my fault he.." Red looked away, using the sleeve of his jacket to rub away those blasted tears that just would not go away. The sight of it caused Honey's soul to squeeze. He looked so much like Blue, and it pained him to see his lil bro cry... even if it was another version of said brother. He fought back the urges to pull the other into a hug, his phalanges holding tightly against the fabric of the sweat pants had changed into. 

"The next time ya pick a fight with Boss, it'll be yer last." Red gathered himself enough to make the threat. eyes as serious as they could be. 

"Look.." Honey straightend himself in his seat, "..I get it.. I do.." He looked away, pulling his hoodie up to hide behind as he continued. "I just... Its just going to take me some time to get used to. I can't promise to get along with your bro...." He felt himself begin to slouch again, not bothering to straighten out this time. "But, I'll try."

Red looked taken a back by the other's sudden timid attitude. His eyelights finally taking notice in what appeared to be rubbed out stains of tears, and orange bags under tired sockets, much like his own. When the other opted to hide behind the comforts of his hoodie, it struck home for Red. Honey was just like him.....

-PING-

-Papyrus (Honey)  
LV-1  
HP-1/1  
ATK-1  
DEF-0  
HOPE-10/100  
-Papyrus feels the nightmares crawling on his back.-

Honey shot out of his seat, looking at Red in complete terror. The skeleton had checked him, he probably saw where his state of mind was at the moment. 

Red looked up at the other, completely shocked. 

"You had a nightmare?" The question was spoken in a somewhat tender raspy tone. 

"I-It's none of your bussiness!" Honey found himself yelling. "We need to set some rules on this whole checking without permission! If you and your bro are going to be staying with us, ya can't go checking monsters at random! Granted, me and Blue did the same, b-but that was different! I'll talk with Blue later about the checking too..." He stormed off, not giving Red a chance to put his two words in on the matter. Once he was back in his room, he recalled that he had to be watching both monsters, yet here he was, locking himself in his room. All of a sudden, the realization hit him like a bone to the face. HE JUST ALLOWED THE MOST DANGEROUS MONSTER HE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE WATCHING WALK OUT WITHOUT SO MUCH AS A SECOND THOUGHT!!!!

"FUCK!" He threw open his door, running down the stairs, quicker than he has ever been to do anything in his whole life, forgetting the fact that he could teleport. "RED! Get your boney-ass over here!" He yelled as loud as he could, "We gatta go find yer bro!"

"Heh, so you only jus' now wanna take your job seriously?" Red stood from the table, ignoring the small fact that he had almost called the other Boss, considering his commanding voice had damn near mirrorred his own brother's tone. "What got ya to finally get off yer lazy ass to do what ya was told to do?" Honey shot him a glare as he opened the door, Red hesitated to follow, remembering that Boss had given him the order to stay, but then again, this other version of Boss was giving him an order to follow... 

\--------------------------------------------

Fell stood still. His eyelights locked with bright Blue ones before shifting to scared expressions of citizens that had long been dusted in his own UNDERGROUND. Blue stood protectively infront of them, looking rather serious. The expression caused Fell's soul to completely melt at the memories it carried of the other. He brought a gloved hand over the area his soul pulsed, clutching at the fabric tightly, attempting to push away the sentiments behind said pulsing. 

' "FELL...?" Blue held out a hand to the other, waiting for the taller skeleton to take it, knowing full well how Fell felt about being touched without his say so. Especially during times his sanity was teetering on the edge from all his LOVE.... Fell looked up, having only now realized he had curled in on himself against the cold snow. Crimson tears staining his cheek bones as they fell. "FELL IT'S OKAY.." Blue whispered softly, his smile never faltering, his gloved hand still reaching out, waiting to be taken. "I'M HERE-" Before he could continue, Fell took hold of him, bringing him in, and--- '

"FELL?" Blue's voice pulled him from his unwanted thoughts of a past that was no longer there. A light crimson blush colored his cheekbones at the fading memory. His eye lights finally moving to meet Blue's once more. That once serious expression turning quickly into worry. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? HOW DID YOU EVEN-NO, NO. LET'S FORGET THE WHAT AND HOWS FOR NOW, IT'S REALLY NOT SAFE HERE RIGHT NOW." He looked over to the citizens, ushering them in the direction of an elevator that would leave them in the safe zone. He then returned his attention to a skeleton his brother should have been watching, shaking his head and making a mental note to really lecture his brother on the concept of 'watching' when he returned home. "STAY CLOSE TO ME. I, THE MAGNIFICENT AND SANS-ATIONAL SA-BLUE, WILL PROTECT YOU." He smiled brightly as he pressed a fist to his puffed out chest, brimming with confidence in his decloration. The mere action of it caused whatever little control Fell had left in him to snap. He took hold of the other's sorry excuse of armor, bringing him to the tips of his boots, and Fell leaned down enough to meet the skeleton's skull. He pressed his teeth against Blue's, holding the shocked skeleton in place. 

"I KNOW." Fell whispered, pulling away from the kiss. "..I KNOW." He repeated, this time more to himself. His eye lights floating up to meet the blue eye lights that looked back, unsure of what had just happened. Fell soon began to realize what he had done, and pushed Blue away quickly, clearing his throat and standing as straight and tall as he could. Hiding half his skull into his now pushed up scarf. "I UH..."

Blue stood silent, unaware of how bright his own face had lit up at the action. It felt like time had stopped around them, and he was trying to make sense of what had just happened... Fell.. Kissed him? 

\-------------------------------------tbc


	7. Nothing makes sense anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a shit chapter honestly.
> 
> Just needed to add a few things to get them out of the way. Hopefully the next chapter will redeem this one. 
> 
> Hang in there with me peeps.

"FELL DID YOU JU-"

"SPEAK ANOTHER WORD AND I WILL DUST YOU." Fell hissed, refusing to look the other in the face as his own skull lit up even brighter. 

"FELL, THERE IS NO NEED FOR YOU TO FEEL EMBARRASSED. AFTER ALL, I AM TO BLAME. I HAVE CAUSED YOU TO FALL FOR MY MAGNIFICENT CHARMS, IN RECORD TIME, I MIGHT ADD.. I, AS GREAT AS I AM, WILL NOT HOLD IT AGAINST YOU." He laughed, "BUT, I MUST APOLOGIZE AS I CAN NOT RETURN-"

"AAAGH!!! JUST STOP!" Fell held the sides of his skull in exasperation, "JUST FORGET THAT EVER HAPPENED! EVEN ONE AS GREAT AND TERRIBLE AS MYSELF MAKES MISTAKES WHEN TIRED!" He threw out whatever excuse he could think of on the spot, hoping the naive little skeleton would buy it, and just drop the subject. 

"OH." Was all Blue offered as a response, seemingly unfazed now by what had occured. "WE SHOULD GET GOING. I HAVE TO RETURN TO THE CAPTAIN AND REPORT ON THE STATUS OF MY MISSION." Fell frowned, slightly disappointed that Blue was able to move on so fast, but he also felt relief that the subject had been dropped. 

"BY CHANCE..." Fell began but never finished.

"FELL?" Blue paused from his march, waiting for the continuation. 

"NO. NEVER MIND. IT'S NOTHING." Fell sighed. It was no use asking Blue if he had seen his Undyne by chance. It was obvious he hadn't, seeing as he was still alive and all. 

"WELL IF YOU SAY SO.." Blue took hold of Fell's arm, dragging him along, completely oblivious at the the reaction he had recieve on contact. Fell fought with all he had to not lash out at the smaller skeleton, reminding himself that this was Blue. Blue was not going to hurt him. Blue did not mean any harm... 

"DONT TOUCH ME!" Fell lost to his demons, snatching back his own arm, holding against the area Blue had touched, as if he had been burned. "DONT. TOUCH. ME." He repeated with malice dripping off every word, as if he had just spoken a threat of bodily harm to the other. Of course, this caused Blue to frown, then look up rather apologetic for his actions, even when he had done nothing wrong.

"I APOLOGIZE. I WAS NOT AWARE THAT MY TOUCHING YOU MADE YOU UNCOMFORTABLE. I WILL KEEP THAT IN MIND FROM NOW ON." He offered a weary smile, then continued his walk, settling down a bit when he heard Fell follow close behind. After a long silence, they reached Alphys's home. Blue allowed himself a sigh of relief, seeing as no further incidents had occured on their way there. He bubbled back up, smiling as he gave the large doors to what used to be a lab, a knock. "Captain-" Once again, Blue was dragged into the lab, this time by a blue hand, which caused Fell to jump in alarm, rushing in before the doors could have a chance of locking him out. Magic at the ready, he scanned the room, eye lights settling at the Undyne of Blue's Undergound, and a surprised Blue staring back at him. 

"S-Sorry.." The timid fish moved behind the skeleton for cover, seeing as she had only ever seen the other when he was unconcious. "I-I didnt me-mean to su-surprise you..."

"DO NOT WORRY UNDYNE. FELL WILL NOT HURT YOU." I hope... was left unspoken as Blue offered a reassuring smile to the scientist who looked at him with doubt.

"Alphys,,, Alphys said to br-bring you in q-quickly." She stuttered out her explaination, not quite finishing as the Lizard mentioned came down stairs. 

"SANS!" She looked over to the edgy skeleton beside the smaller one. "YOU MUST BE... THE OTHER PAPYRUS UNDYNE TOLD ME ABOUT." She narrowed her eyes at him in warning.

"YES! THIS IS FELL. HE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE AT HOME.." Blue gave the taller skeleton a lecturing glare, "RESTING. BUT HERE HE IS."

".....RIGHT." Alphys eyed the two skeletons suspiciously. "ENOUGH ABOUT THAT. BACK TO THE MATTERS AT HAND. HAVE ALL CITIZENS BEEN SAFELY EVACUATED?" Blue straightened out more than he had already been, looking at his captain with as much seriousness as she had been looking at him with,

"YES CAPTAIN!"

"GOOD. THEN YOUR JOB HERE IS DONE. GO HOME AND KEEP AN EYE OUT. IF YOU NOTICE ANYTHING SUSPECIOUS, REPORT TO ME IMMEDIATELY. UNDERSTOOD?" She eyed Blue for a moment, only giving Fell a side glance to make sure he was not up to anything. "I DONT NEED YOUR BROTHER DOWN MY THROAT FOR YOU DOING ANYTHING RECKLESS."

"BUT.." Blue sighed, opting to just drop the subject. He knew this was a battle he would not win, seeing as no one ever took him too seriously when it came to official Royal Guardsman duty. "UNDERSTOOD. COME ON FELL." He walked over to the other side, now exiting through the front door to return back the way he had initially came. Fell followed close behind, disappointed that his journey had been in vain. He hadn't caught sight of Undyne in the least, and having ran into Blue made ditching him near impossible, if memories served him correctly, Blue was a persistant little bean when he wanted to be.

"PAPY?" Blue stopped in his tracks, having caught sight of a very exhausted Honey and Red walking towards them. "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE??"

"Blue!" Honey jumped up, having been in a zombie like trans from the long walk. He hadnt even noticed when he came up on Blue.. AND FELL!? "I-I can explain!" He stuttered out as Red fell behind him, deciding that it was high time for a nap, and being the master at falling asleep where ever he fell, that he was, began snoozing away without a care in the world. Fell merely rolled his eye lights at the sight. Had they been in underfell, he was sure Red would have at least bothered to short cut to a safe zone to do said napping. 

"SAVE YOUR EXCUSES FOR LATER. WE WILL BE HAVING A SERIOUS TALK ABOUT THE MEANING OF /WATCHING/ WHEN WE GET HOME." Blue took hold of his own brother, turning him around and forcing him to march forward in the direction of home, despite how tired he was. "AND NO SHORT CUTTING. THIS IS PUNISHMENT!"

"Bro.. please.." Honey whined, still walking despite his protests. Fell on the other hand, squatted down and picked up his sleeping brother, carrying him along for the long walk home.

\--------------------------------------------

"Al-Alphys.. Why di-didnt you tell them about-"

"I DONT TRUST THAT 'FELL' GUY. HIS LOVE IS TOO HIGH TO BE 'HARMLESS', I COULD FEEL IT..." The lizard turned to the screen in the middle of the room, pausing the footage that had been on loop, freezing it on a frame of a blue fish, seconds away from destroying one of Undyne's cameras. "I TRUST PAPYRUS, AS LAZY AS HE MAY ACT, TO KEEP AN EYE OUT ON HIS OWN BROTHER, AS WELL AS KEEP WATCH ON SNOWDIN WHILE WE FIGURE OUT WHAT TO DO WITH THEIR 'GUESTS'." She turned to Undyne, frowning. "BUT BEFORE ANYTHING ELSE, WE HAVE TO TAKE CARE OF YOUR DOUBLE."

"Un-understood." Undyne looked at the screen, wincing at the sight of her own face twisted and filled with intent to kill.

\----------------------------------------

"WELL, IT'S BEEN A LONG DAY, AND IM SURE YOU AND FELL WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE A SHOWER AND MAYBE CLEAN CLOTHES?" Blue stepped back out into the living room, after having lectured his brother, taking advantage of being in his room and 'borrowing' a spare set of clothes for Fell, already having a set of his own clothes ready for Red in hand. "THE BATH ROOM IS UP STAIRS, BETWEEN HONEY'S AND MY BEDROOM. THERE ARE FRESH TOWELS HANGING INSIDE, AS WELL AS A HAMPER FOR THE DIRTY LAUNDRY." He handed both skeletons the clean clothing, having chosen the closest things his brother and himself had to their preferences. Unfortunately, Blue did not own any dark colors that were not a light gray shade. So, Red would have to make due with said color choices. 

"THANK YOU." Fell looked down at the clothing given to him. It was a simple black tank top and black sweat pants with a light orange stripe going down the sides of each leg. As for underwear, he was given what appeared to be breifs that had never been taken out of their packaging for good reason. The underwear was of a darker shade of gray with orange bones etched into its design. The colors did not match, in Fell's opinion. But, seeing as this was his only option for now, he concieded to the idea of wearing them. 

"Yea' thanks." Red sounded spiteful in his so called appreciation for the offered garments, he too did not seem too happy about his choices, seeing as the gray t shirt offered had light blue stars against the bottom left corner, and the shorts had those same stars against the corner of the right leg. And or stars, the boxers he was given were no better, being of a faded teal color, covered with yellow stars, like the ones that would appear in Blues sockets every once in a while. He felt the need to barf. The pipsqueak dressed just like his personality. Childish. Like a baby bones. Made Red wonder just how old Blue actually was, being as cute and innocent as he was.

Fell looked over to the direction of the stairs as Blue proceeded to the kitchen to cook up their dinner for the quickly approaching evening. His eyes resting on the figure of the ASH Tray standing in the door way of his bedroom. He looked rather peeved at the fact that Fell would be wearing his clothes. Fell wasnt all that happy about it either, but, he couldnt expect himself to continue strutting around with the same filthy clothes either. So, they would both need to suck it up. 

"So.. Boss.." Red pulled the taller skeleton's attention away from Honey, "Do.. Do you want to go first or-"

"DON'T BE RIDICULOUS SANS. I MEAN... RED." He really did not like having to call his brother by a different name, but, seeing as it was for the best while around the others, he bit back his distaste. "THIS IS NOT OUR HOME." He took Red by the hood of his jacket, dragging him along, causing Red to blush at the meaning behind his brothers words.

"WOA!! Boss! Wait!" He protested, but his words ignored as he was tossed into the bathroom. 

"THIS WILL HAVE TO DO. BESIDES I WILL NOT CHANCE YOU DUSTING YOURSELF PATHETICALLY IN THE SHOWER." Fell smirked, closing the door behind him. Honey, who had witnessed the whole interaction, was left with blacked out sockets and a tint of orange against his cheek bones. Honey bottle in hand, squeezed empty.

\-----------------------------------------

The water splashed against naked bones, tracing down them, until reaching the bottom, and finally draining down the tub's hole. Red stood rather uncomfortably under said water, trying not to think to much about the naked skeleton inches away from him, just outside the reach of the water, lathering up.

"B-Boss..." He stuttered out, trying to gain courage. "This isnt like ya. Why.. why are ya acting like this?"

Sighing, Fell looked over at his obviously uncomfortable brother, then looking at the soup against the boney palms of his ungloved-scarred hands. His eyelights returning to scan over his own brothers scars, some in areas he would have preferred were left untouched, but they werent and the proof would always remain...

"IT.. IT RELAXES ME." He finally responded. "AFTER EVERYTHING.. IT RELAXES ME TO SEE YOU WELL. AND I WOULD LIKE TO MAKE SURE IT STAYS THAT WAY. SO, ANY PLACE THAT CAN BE SO MUCH AS A THREAT OF YOU LOWERING YOUR DEFENSES..." He took hold of a bottle of soap, pulling Red out of the water and pouring it over his skull, "I WOULD PREFER TO BE THERE WITH YOU."

Red said nothing more after that, closing his sockets as the soap ran down his skull, feeling his brothers phalanges rub gently against the cracks and curves he had. Finally relaxing as he allowed his brother to wash his body next, he recalled their conversation from earlier. 

' "I KNEW." Fell straightend himself, mentally preparing himself for the weakness he was about to show. "I KNEW ABOUT THE THINGS YOU DID. ABOUT THE JOBS YOU HAD. I KNEW IT WASN'T EASY TO RAISE A BABYBONES IN A WORLD LIKE OURS. YET, YOU DID YOUR BEST TO KEEP ME FROM SEEING THE DARKNESS OF OUR UNDERGROUND FOR AS LONG AS YOU COULD." He placed a hand against the crack that ran down his left socket. "SO WHEN PRESENTED THE OPPORTUNITY TO GAIN POWER, NO MATTER THE MEANS, I TOOK IT. I WANTED TO BE USEFUL FOR ONCE." His sockets narrowed, eyelights falling to the ground. "IT WAS MY TURN TO PROTECT YOU.. BUT THE MORE I KILLED, THE MORE DETATCHED I BECAME. I HURT YOU. AND AT THE TIME IT SEEMED SO RIGHT... I KEPT THINKING THE ENDS WOULD JUSTIFY THE MEANS." He let out a soft laugh, mocking in a way, at his own words. "EVERYTHING WAS MEANT TO KEEP MONSTERS AWAY FROM YOU, TO KEEP THE /KING/ AWAY FROM YOU. BUT ALSO...ME..." He released the red scarf he hadnt realized he had been grasping tightly, allowing it to fall back into place around his cervical spine. "IF I WAS NO LONGER YOUR WEAKNESS, YOU WOULDN'T NEED TO CONTINUE TO HURT... BUT IN ORDER FOR MY PLANS TO WORK, YOU COULDNT BE MINE EITHER.... YET, THE THOUGHT OF YOU FALLING, HAD NEVER CROSSED MY MIND.... YOU HAD BEGUN HAVING NIGHT TERRORS, AND I MADE IT SO THAT YOU COULD NOT EVEN TALK TO ME ABOUT IT... YOU BEGAN TO SLEEP MORE,WHICH MADE ME ANGRY. IT WAS LIKE YOU WERE JUST GIVING UP, BEGGING TO BE DUSTED!" He growled, trying not to raise his voice. This conversation was between his brother and himself. NO ONE ELSE. "DURING MY BATTLE AGAINST THE HUMAN, YOU HAD BEGAN FALLING, AND...." He looked Red in the eyes at this point. "WHEN I SAW HOW OTHER MONSTERS WHERE QUICK TO GATHER FOR YOUR FREE EXP, I FELT SOMETHING BREAK WITHIN ME. I DID WHAT I HAD TO. I TOOK THE LIFE OF THE HUMAN, USING WHAT LITTLE FRAGMENT OF THEIR SOUL I COULD COLLECT, TO SAVE YOU." At this point, Red was starting to understand what had happened during the time his memories had fogged over.. "THROUGH MY ACTIONS, I HAD SHOWN YOU TO BE MY WEAKNESS." He left out the part where he had murdered more than half the citizens of SNOWDIN. "AS A REMINDER OF MY MISTAKES... AND AS A MEANS TO KEEP MYSELF SANE.. I SHARED MY SOUL WITH YOU. YOU NEEDED THE PIECES, AND I NEEDED YOU ALIVE. IT DIDNT MATTER THE COST... NOW, IF YOU DIE, I DIE." Now the statement about him being the anchor had made sense, as well as the lack of damage to his soul and the disfigured soul of his brother. IT. HURT. '

"SA-RED!!!" Fell smacked his apparently sleeping brother across the back of his skull, pulling him from the depths of slumber. 

"Wha-whats up Boss?" Red looked around, trying to ground himself on where he was, slowly remembering he was in the middle of a really embarassing shower, seeing as how Boss had been coddling him for once. "Oh.. right. Shower." He whispered to himself.

"UNBELIEVABLE! I TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU FOR ONE SECOND TO RINSE OFF, AND YOU GO AND FALL ASLEEP!" He shook his head, turning off the water and stepping out of the tub, hanging a towel over his hip bone. Then handing Red a towel as well. "DRY OFF AND GET DRESSED. YOU CAN AT LEAST DO THAT WITHOUT SLEEPING, RIGHT?"

"Y-Yeah." Red felt so utterly humiliated for having fallen asleep while his brother was washing his bones. Who in their right mind does that?? 

"IT SEEMS AS THOUGH BLUE HAS FINISHED DINNER.." Why did Fell sound as if he had already known the pipsqueak for a while and trusted their food all of a sudden? Red could never figure his brother out these days, it was starting to make him feel like he really was a failure as a big brother.

"Do you trust them?" Fell flinched at the question. He had almost forgotten that they barely knew their alternates. But he could save face and play off his carelessness. 

"I TRUST THAT THEY WOULD NOT CARELESSLY TEST ME."

"Right..."

\--------------------------------tbc


	8. Jobs, souls, and fishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I lied. This one is also another shit chapter. 
> 
> Slowly working up to the big bang.. (or am I?)
> 
> Anywho, shitty summary this time is...
> 
> Fell gets a job, his soul is of concern, and red is finally relaxing. Blue is just an odd ball, and Swap Undyne is hiding away a major secret.

-Drip, Drop-

The light pitter-patter of the rain's sound, echoed through the caverns of WATERFALL. Calming and soothing, yet isolating at the same time. Undyne walked within it, not bothering with an umbrella. She was taking in the feeling of the water against her skin, cold and sweet, as she searched for piece of mind. Her unkempt red hair soggy against her face and back.   
All her plans had been ruined so soon. She hadn't gotten very far in her dusting when the ROYAL GUARDS sprung into action and evacuated the citizens. It came to a shock to her, seeing as how ASGORE never did that before. And, to top it all off, she had almost come face to face with Alphys. She wasnt so sure how ready she was to face her once crush lizard, or how ready she was to dust her on sight in the name vengence.

"NGAHH!!" She screamed out in irritation at her own weakness. It seemed like the odds were always against her. She couldn't keep Sans and Papyrus safe. She couldn't save at least one after the order given to her, and she couldn't even properly gain LOVE to avenge her fallen friends. Not that they even considered her such a thing to begin with... It wasn't fair. Had their circumstances been better, she was sure they could have been... like family.

"O-Oh my..." A timid voice came from behind, causing Undyne to jump back as she turned, spear in hand. She had been so obsorbed in her own self pity that she had forgotten the most important rule. NEVER LET YOUR GUARD DOWN. 

"W-wha?" She couldnt believe her eye, she was face to face with her clone, and the clone looked so... meek? "Pft- So the KING couldnt replicate me completely." She laughed at the sight of her shrinking copy. 

"R-replicate?" The copy repeated, as if the word itself was going to help ease her confusion. And it didnt. Undyne on the other hand, walked over to her, examining the craftsmanship. 

"I always knew Alphays was sick.." She mumbled more to herself, "But I didn't think this sick. She even got the-" Her hand pressed against the so called clone's chest. "-size about right."

"NGAAAA!!!" The blue fish swatted the hand away, face taking on a shade of color Undyne did not know she, herself could have. "I-I am n-not an exp-expirament!!" The fish finally choked out, having finally understood what the other had been suggesting. "Y-You must not kn-know this, b-b-but.. you are not.. in un-underfell any m-more!" She hoped that with what little information she just gave, would intrigue her alternate version enough not to dust her as she had done to the monsters of HOTLANDS. Leave it to her luck to run into the so called danger on her way home.

"Under-what?" Now it was Undyne's turn to be confused. "WHAT NON-SENSE ARE YOU SPROUTING?" 

"I-If you.. If you p-promise not to h-hurt me.. I can ex-explain." She closed her eye, hoping with everything she had as she trembled, that her other self could still reason.

"....Fine." Undyne sounded defeated. "I'm listening."

\---------------------------------------

A week. An entire week had passed without further incident. Fell had spent his days following Blue out for patroll, in hopes of catching any word of Undyne's presence, but nothing. How hard could it be to locate one LOVE crazed monster in this friendship and rainbows UNDERGROUND??? It wasn't like the news of monsters dusting was normal around these parts, so why was it that only HOTLANDS had been the only place of incident? This was nothing like the timeline Fell had reset. What changed?

"FELL?" Blue looked over at the brooding skeleton. "ARE YOU OKAY?" In the week, Blue had noticed a few things about the skeleton. One, he was never at piece with his own thoughts, two, no matter how /safe and friendly/ he and Honey were towards him and Red (mostly Red, as Honey did not exactly get along with Fell), Fell never gave Red anything they offered until HE-HIMSELF dubbed it to be truly safe, and three, Fell obviously knew more than he lead on about what had happened in HOTLANDS. Blue never for a second believed that Fell just happened to follow him there. The skeleton was looking for something or someone, and even if their UNDERGROUNDS were similar, he doubted they were so alike that Fell could find his way around without already having known the layout somehow.

"YES." Fell replied, looking over to the concerned Blue. "ACTUALLY... I HAVE BEEN MEANING TO ASK.. SEEING AS HOW WE DO NOT KNOW THE LENGHT OF THE DURATION MY BROTHER AND I WILL BE IN THIS UNDERGROUND... PERHAPS IT WOULD BE BEST THAT WE FIND JOBS. I WOULD PREFERABLY LIKE A POSITION IN THE ROYAL GUARD. HOWEVER, I WILL SETTLE FOR SENTRY DUTY IF I MUST. AS FOR SA-RED.." He stopped to think about what job would suit his brother without putting him through the strain he had been under in their underground. Something safe. "I WILL FIND ACCOMMODATIONS FOR HIM ANOTHER TIME."

"OH FELL!! THAT'S A GREAT IDEA!! PERHAPS ALPHYS WOULD APPRECIATE THE EXTRA HANDS! AND THERE SHOULDNT BE MUCH OF A PROBLEM IF YOU ARE POSTED HERE IN SNOWDIN, SEEING AS HOW THE CITIZENS HAVE HAD SOME TIME TO GET USED TO THE SIGHT OF YOU AND YOUR BROTHER!" Blue beemed with exitement, his eyes lights shifting into large stars in his sockets. "IT WOULD ALSO REALLY HELP LESSEN THE BURDEN OF BILLS IN OUR HOME WITH THE EXTRA INCOME!" He had completely ignored the small possibility of the Fell-Brothers finding their own home, and seeing how happy the idea made Blue, Fell opted to keep the possibility out of their conversation. 

\----------------------------------

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Alphys roared, turning down Blue's suggestion to giving Fell a job in the royal guards or even as a sentry. "SANS, YOU CANNOT POSSIBLY BE SERIOUS? WITH LOVE AS HIGH AS HIS, THERE IS NO TELLING WHEN HE CAN SNAP. I WILL NOT ALLOW SOMEONE SO DANGEROUS TO HOLD SUCH A CRUCIAL POSITION IN THE UNDERGROUND! COUNT YOURSELF LUCKY I HAVENT ARRESTED HIM AND HIS RUNT OF A BROTHER!" She growled, earning a frown from the short skeleton. He did not like the name she used to refer to Red in the least.

"HIS NAME IS RED." He stated rather harshly.

"WHAT?"

"HIS NAME IS RED!" Blue repeated a bit louder. "DO NOT CALL HIM SUCH MEAN NAMES. HE HAS NOT DONE ANYTHING TO WARRANT SUCH ABUSE FROM YOU. AND I UNDERSTAND FELL'S /LOVE/ CAN BECOME COMPRIMISING, SHOULD HE LOSE A HANDLE ON IT, BUT HE HASNT, AND I BELIEVE HE CAN REALLY HELP OUT AROUND THE UNDERGROUND."

"EXACTLY, HE HASNT /YET/. AND I DO NOT WANT TO BE THE IDIOT TO RISK OUR UNDERGOUND ON THE MERE NOTION THAT HE /MAY/ NEVER. YOU AND I BOTH KNOW THAT ANY NORMAL MONSTER WOULD HAVE LOST THEMSELVES AT A 3-5, I MAY NOT HAVE HAD THE CHANCE TO CHECK HIS LEVEL, BUT I CAN TELL YOU WITH CERTAINTY, IT IS NOT A LOW COUNT JUST BY THE FEEL OF HIM." She softened her look on the skeleton. "BLUE, YOU'RE A GOOD KID. I KNOW YOU WANT TO BELIEVE THAT EVERYONE CAN BE GOOD IF GIVEN THE OPPORTUNITY, BUT SOMETIMES, THE WORLD DOESNT WORK OUT THAT WAY. JUST LOOK AT WHERE WE ARE. TRAPPED BY THE WORLD OUTSIDE OF THE UNDERGROUND. PEOPLE ARE NOT ALWAYS GOING TO BE NICE, AND WE JUST HAVE TO LIVE WITH THAT."

"NO. I REFUSE TO LIVE LIKE THAT." Blue gave her a look of determination, the stars in his eyes lighting up with a fire that burned in his soul. "ANYONE CAN BE BETTER! SOME JUST NEED MORE HELP THAN OTHERS TO MAKE THE RIGHT DECISIONS. NO ONE IS PERFECT, WE ALL MAKE MISTAKES. SOME MORE THAN OTHERS, AND SOMETIMES, THE LIFE THEY LIVE FORCES THEIR HANDS TO MAKE TOUGH CHOICES- NONE OF US WOULD HAVE BEEN ABLE TO MAKE! FELL IS ONE OF THOSE PEOPLE. IF UNDYNE REALLY TOLD YOU EVERYTHING, THEN I WOULD HAVE HOPED THAT /YOU/ OUT OF EVERYONE, WOULD UNDERSTAND HIM." He made a reference to her own LOVE count, and she damn near snapped back at him in a fit of rage, but she couldnt, because he had a point. Sighing, she finally caved,

"FINE. BUT HE WILL NEED TO START OFF AS A SENTRY, JUST LIKE ANYBODY ELSE. AND /YOU/ WILL BE RESPONSIBLE FOR HIM!"

"OH, THANK YOU CAPTAIN!! I, THE MAGNIFICENT SANS, WOULD NOT DARE TO DREAM OF DOING ANYTHING BUT THE BEST AT ANY TASK I AM GIVEN! I WILL KEEP A CLOSE EYE ON HIM, AND TRAIN HIM ON OUR WAYS! HE WILL BE JUST AS GREAT AS MYSELF! OF COURSE I WILL ALWAYS BE THE BEST!" He hugged the lizard, a large smile plastered on his skull, and if Alphy's didnt know any better, she would have sworn that Sans had stars flying out of his eyes, with how sparkly his eye lights had become. 

"I WILL GO TELL HIM THE GOOD NEWS!!" And with that, Blue was flying out the door.

\----------------------------------------

"A-Alright." Undyen sighed, settling back against the chair she was currently occupying. "It looks l-like your soul has f-finally sta-stabilized itself." She eyed crimson soul through her machine once more, taking in the view of how /slimey/ it looked. "Th-Though,, the curent app-appearance is still w-worrisome." She added.

"ITS FINE." Fell stated, pushing away the machine the fish had against his chest. He allowed himself his own sigh of relief. Now that his soul had finally fixed itself with the help of the human soul fragment, he would be able to steadily regain his normal HP again. "THE APPEARANCE IS OF NO MAJOR CONCERN TO ME."

"I-It should b-be. I-It is not n-normal for a mo-monster soul to t-take on s-such an appearance F-Fell." She found herself stuttering more than usual.

"NYEH HEH HEH. I HAVE NEVER BEEN JUST ANY NORMAL MONSTER TO BEGIN WITH." He looked over to Red who had been watching TV with Honey, being the lazy lil shit Fell hated it. But, he knew it only meant Red was comfortable enough to let his guard down, without the worry of being dusted. Not only that, the night terrors Red used to experience lessened since their 'talk', and that in itself was a victory.

"O-OH!" Undyne pulled out a small bottle of pills from her lab coat, "I-I almost forgot... I-I made these." She handed the bottle to Fell. "Make sure y-you take them as instructed in the b-bottle."

"WHAT FOR?" He raised a brow bone in suspicion.

"It is to b-better help k-keep your lo-love in che-check." 

"IS THAT SO." He questioned how she came to such a conclusion, and where she even got a big enough circle of monsters to test it on. Seeing as how she was giving HIM the pills, meant she was confident in its results. Just as he was about to open his jaw to ask, Blue came flying through the kitchen window, shattering the glass on impact. Sometimes, Fell questioned Blue's odd behavior, and this was one of those times.

"YOU GOT THE JOB!" Blue exclaimed, dusting off shattered glass from his armor padded shoulders. "AS A SENTRY THOUGH, WORKING UNDER THE MAGNIFICENT AND SANS-ATIONAL ME!" His smile grew wider, if even possible, being a skeleton monster and all. You could only do so much with bones.

"AND YOU COULD NOT USE THE DOOR TO DELIVER THIS NEWS, WHY?" Fell shook his head, fighting a laugh when Blue looked rather embarrassed, only realizing how barbaric he had been. 

"I-I'LL CLEAN UP MY MESS." Blue managed to say through his flustered antics, scrambling for a broom and dust pan.

"I-I should really g-get going now." Undyne dismissed herself, walking out the door, seeming like she had somewhere to be, urgently so.

\----------------------------------------------

"Dyne?" Undyne called out, having given her alternate version a nick name like Blue and Honey did with theirs. After shutting the door to her home, she removed her coat to hang it against a rack near by. "I'm h-home."

"Heh... What ya tellin' me for. S'not like I care or nothin'," The blue fish hissed, coming from the direction of the kitchen, holding a cup of recently made noodles. "So... How were they?" She blushed at her own question. Living with her alternate self had really affected her, and those damn pills her brainy self had developed really worked. She no longer felt the weight of her LOVE as badly as she used to. She felt more clear minded, calm, yet still quite feisty and energetic. Of course, it still did not erase the fact that she was a murderer, but she was at least trying to change, like Fell.... After that long talk with her other self, she had come to understand that she was no longer in her own universe, and that here, it didnt have to be kill or be killed. Papyrus and Sans were doing well, adapting to their new lives too. So, why couldn't she do the same? Undyne was more than willing to help her, even keep her a secret, until she was ready to face her mistakes and take on whatever punishment was given to her... 

"I-I'm still worried about Fell... His soul is not n-normal."

"Heh, heh. Of course not nerd!" She laughed, kicking a chair out from under the table to sit in. "It's part HUMAN now, or so I've heard." She stated, as if the fact was so well known.

"I-Its what!?" Undyne sputtered out, choking on nothing but her own saliva. 

"What? Ya didin' know that? Jeez, for being so brainy, ya sure are slow, huh?"

"N-No one ever m-mentioned that before!" She heeved between breaths. 

"Dat so?" Dyne raised a brow, then looked back to her time sensitive noodles, inhaling a fork full of them into her mouth. "Bummer, huh." She smirked. "Guess they don'trust ya as much as ya thought."

"....."

"Awe, did I hurt yer feelings?" Dyne stuffed her face some more before continuing, "Didin' mean'ta. Sorry."

"You dont ex-exactly sound s-sorry." Undyne whispered, "An-anyway... Wh-Why are you eating MY n-noodles!? I was sa-saving those f-for movie n-night with Al-Alphys!"

"OOH." Dyne cooed at the mention of the lizard. "Ya were gonna take some lame noodles to yer date with yer lil girlfriend? Smart, super sexy." She laughed, mocking the idea of how that would have turned out. With everything she had been told, she had noted Alphys shared similarities with herself. "That will totally get ya in bed with her." She winked, earning a deep blush from her other self.

"S-Stop that! I-Its not even l-like that...." She turned away trying to find a hole to crawl in and die of embarrassment. 

"Fu-hahaha! Man, ya got it real bad fer her, don'ya?"

"....Is... Is that how y-you felt for y-your Alphys?"

"NGH!" Dyne pounded a fist against her chest, having choked on some noodles after hearing the mention of her own Alphys. "-cough- W-what -cough-" She looked the other in the eye, her own face lighting up in a blush.

"N-Never mind!" Undyne waved away the question, instantly regretting having asked. 

"....I did..once." Dyne replied quietly, despite having the option to drop the subject. "But... I got rid of those feelings a long time ago."

Call Undyne crazy, but perhaps it was out of curiousity, or maybe it was because she could not stand the thought of someone like herself ever showing such a lonely expression, or maybe it was the heat of the moment, talking about love and feelings.... But she stood, moving forward, hands now against her alternate's face... both looking at each other, not saying a word, leaning into one another until finally, their lips connected.

\--------------------------------------------------tbc


	9. The beginning of understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow... I'm just throwing out really cruddy chapters right now, huh? Will I ever redeem myself?
> 
> Well, as the title suggests, this one is kind of like the beginning of understanding between some of the characters. Mostly between Honey and Red, and maybe just a little of Fell and Honey.
> 
> Oh!! Also, a bit of warning as the chapter begins on a more R18+ note.

Undyne was the first to pull away, half lidded eye, staring down at the seated fish monster, and silence filled the room. Neither one spoke on what had just happened, nor did either one make an attempt to move away. It was like a silent agreement to continue, despite all reasoning advising against it. Dyne placed the cup of noodles against the table behind her, using her now free hands to take hold of the other fish by the waist-line, pulling her down against herself. Undyne allowed the advances, moving herself with the other's pull, straddling herself over Dyne's lap. Her hands finding their way back against the cheeks she previously held, pulling in for another kiss.

Dyne pulled the other down harder, rubbing her mon-pubis against the her alternate, groaning from the pleasure it brought, and considering she recieved a low moan back through the kiss, her other self seemed to enjoy the friction too. After a minute, both pulled away from each other's hungry lips, taking in some much needed oxygen to survive another round. Undyne could feel her soul pulsing with arousal as she began to grind herself against the other monster beneath her, lettling low whimpers and moans escape her throat. Her breathing unsteady, attempting to keep up the pace her lower half demanded. Lost in her own concentration, she had completely become oblivious that the hands against her hips had traveled up her sides, into her shirt, until she felt the tight squeeze of hands against her breasts.

"NGAH!" She almost caved under the touch, bringing her hips to a hault, twitching as Dyne continued to assault her chest. "I-I.. Feel.. W-wee-ird!" She moaned out, blushing at the way her voice had cracked, and suddenly, she felt something leaking out between her legs.

"SHH..." Dyne cooed against her other self's gills right before grazing her sharp teeth against them, careful not to harm the other as she nipped against the area, earning her more trembles and light moans.

"W-wait!" Undyne pulled away, standing on shaky feet, as she held her breasts in place. 

"Wha-Whats wrong... I- I thought.." Dyne looked at her alternate self, confused. Had she mis-read the situation and overstepped?

"N-No.. I uh.." Undyne tried to hold herself up right, "We.. We should r-really do th-this.. in the b-bedroom..."

"Oh." Dyne felt her cheeks burning. "Okay..."

\---------------------------------------

Fell laid awake beside a sleeping Red. His eyelights focused in the dark of the night, on the small orange bottle against the palm of his gloved hand. He wanted so much to trust that the pills could help relieve some of the stress of holding himself together under the weight of his LOVE. He wanted to trust the Undyne of this world as much as he had trusted HIS Undyne. But, he couldn't. He couldn't for the life of him believe that a solution to his LOVE would be this easy aquire. But, he also didn't want his LOVE to be the cause of Red falling again. No matter how much Red had grounded him, he still lashed out at him in the past, and now, it was taking everything within him to hold it back. Not even taking into account just how much of himself he had to lose in order to RESET. He allowed the Human soul fragment to grow within his own, occupying half his Soul now. The dangers of having allowed such a thing were unknown, but whatever they may be, he would accept the price of keeping his brother alive. Even if it ended in his own demise. Red would be able to live without him....

"NGH..." He felt a slight discomfort in his soul, pulling it from its place within him, he gave it a quick inspection. The red goop dripping from it appearing thicker in density than it was earlier that day. It was most likely from the overflowing DT. He would need to figure out a solution on how to keep the thing in check. Sighing, he alllowed his soul to fade back into place, giving his sleeping brother one last look over, he stood, slowly, so not to wake him, and made his way out the bedroom door.

Finally, having made it out, Fell closed the door just enough to keep it from creaking, looking to a dim light in the kitchen, Ash Tray, was awake again?

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Fell whispered juts low enough not to stirr awake anyone, but spoke loud enough to get the attention of the scavanger in the kitchen upon entering. As he thought, Honey had been looking for something. The other looked up from behind the fridge door, trying to brave out the fright he had just recieved from the stealthy Fell, holding in his scream, as he too, was trying his best not to wake anyone.

"Dammit Fell. You need to start wearing a bell or something, you almost gave me a SOUL attack. Nyeh, heh, heh." He laughed at his own play on words. "What are ya even doing up so late anyway?"

"I COULD ASK YOU THE SAME THING." Fell narrowed his sockets at the other, choosing to ignore the word play, "THIS IS NOT THE FIRST TIME YOU HAVE BEEN DOWN HERE DURING THE NIGHT."

"...Yeah.." Honey looked away, really not wanting to have this kind of conversation with someone he didnt exactly get along with with. "What's it to ya?"

"ARE YOU EXPERIENCING NIGHT TERRORS?"

"What?" Honey closed the fridge, seeing as how he was not able to find what he was looking for, His money was on Blue having hidden away his honey bottles to keep him from drinking himself into a coma or something. 

"HMM... PERHAPS YOU CALL THEM.. NIGHTMARES?" Fell crossed his arms over his ribcage, leaning into the frame of the doorway. "RED ALSO GETS THEM."

"....Look man.." Honey positioned himself into a semi-straight stance. "I don'know what yer playing at.. but you don't have to fake being nice and caring with me. We both know we /hate/ each other. Our start wasn't exactly all that great neither..."

"I DON'T HATE YOU." Fell countered. 

"What?"

"I DON'T HATE YOU." He repeated. "THIS LAST WEEK HAS NOT BEEN IDEAL, YES. BUT I DO NOT HATE YOU."

"......"

"HAD OUR ROLES BEEN REVERSED, I AM SURE YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN DEAD WERE YOU STAND." He kept his voice calm, as to not project the intent to the other, "YOU HAVE BEEN FAR KINDER."

"Th-that doesnt make me feel better, if that was your goal." Honey glared in the skeleton's direction, feeling quite aggitated by how their conversation was turning out.

"PERHAPS I AM NOT THE BEST AT THIS WHOLE, REASURANCE THING..." Fell moved from where he stood, walking over to Honey, offering out a gloved hand. 

Honey eyed the offered hand, not exactly wanting to take it. 

"Thanks bud, but I already got two of my own. Don't need an extra hand." He looked Fell in the eyes, making sure to project his distaste for the other. 

"COME." Fell responded, ignoring the other's intended hostility and distrust towards him.

"Why should i listen to you?"

"COME." Fell repeated in his rough, aristrocratic tone, causing Honey to shudder under the command, finally taking the hand, begrugingly. Fell remained silent, pulling the other along until they reached the couch in the livingroom. He took a seat, pulling Honey down, between his legs. The other flinched at the action, feeling his hunched back against Fell's chest. Boney arms wrapped around his frame, causing him to tense up. Suddenly he felt something electricfying, in a good way, that caused him to relax against the hold, not by his own will though.. His soul darn near fluttered out at the sensation of... projections?

-CALM. SAFETY. SECURITY.-

Honey shuddered, holding in what he feared could be a moan. He began to struggle against the hold of the other, not sure how comfortable he was with the sudden projecting, nor why Fell had decided to do them to begin with. Sure, he stated he didnt hate Honey, but that didnt mean he liked him either. And here he was, offering an unspoken form of help to ease his burdens.

-DEPENDABILITY. TRANQUILITY......love-

The last projection took Honey by surprise, he had not expected Fell to even know how to project a feeling he may or may not still have. Especially not towards him. The unexpected projection of emotion pulled a moan out of Honey's non-existant throat. Fell's grasp on the other tightening for a fraction of a second, having realized what he had just projected. 

"Wh-what was dat?" Honey slurred his words, feeling way more relaxed than he would have liked to admit to. The effects of his nightmares fading away behind the projections to his fluttering soul, though the love never projected itself again. 

"...NOTHING," Fell responded. After a while, Honey's form went limp against his own, and a soft snoring sound emitted from the other. Fell allowed himself to relax against the couch, leaving the other to sleep in his embrace. Oddly enough, his own worries growing small, as his soul pulsed in unison with Honey's. For whatever reason, his own soul seemed more at ease having Honey's close by. 

\--------------------------------------

"GET UP!"

"NYEH!?" Honey jolted awake, losing his spot on the couch as he fell to the floor. He was disoriented, for the first 5 seconds, until he realized he had fallen asleep in Fell's embrace. Great. Just the kind of humiliation he needed for the rest of his life. 

"YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Blue groaned in exasperation towards his lazy brother. "YOU HAVE TO BE AT YOUR SENTRY STATION IN AN HOUR!"

"A whole hour bro?" Honey repeated the time limit, still trying to fight waking up completely. "Blue... How am I going to be late if I still have an hour to get there?" 

"KNOWING YOU, THE SECOND I LEAVE, YOU WILL GO BACK TO SLEEP! SO I AM GOING TO MAKE SURE YOU WAKE UP AND EAT BREAKFAST BEFORE I GO!" He smiled, picking up his brother from the floor, effortlessly carring him over to a seat at the table. He didnt think too deeply into why his brother had chosen to sleep on the couch again when he had a perfectly good bed to sleep in, in his bedroom. "NOW, HURRY UP AND EAT, SO YOU CAN START GETTING READY. TODAY IS A BIG DAY AFTER ALL!" 

"Oh yeah?" Honey rubbed at his sockets, "What makes it bigger than every other day?"

"TODAY IS FELL'S FIRST DAY ON THE JOB! AND I NEED YOU TO BE IN TIP TOP SHAPE AND ALERT AT YOUR STATION, KEEPING AN EYE OUT FOR ANY HUMANS IF THEY ARE TO COME BY, SINCE I, THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE, WILL BE FAR TOO BUSY TRAINING FELL, AND SHOWING HIM ALL THE PUZZLES THAT NEED RECALIBRATING." He turned to give Honey a passing glare of disappointment. "SINCE YOU HAVEN'T DONE SO THE LAST 100 TIMES I ASKED YOU TO."

"Heh. Sorry bro. I was going to get around to it but.."

"NO. DO NOT FINISH THAT SENTENCE PAPY!" Blue narrowed his sockets in warning.

"IT WOULD BE WISE YOU ADHERE TO THAT ADVICE." Fell came into the kitchen area, gathering some ingredients to make breakfast with. Honey instantly scrunched his never-been-there nose at the sight of his edgy self. A clear reminder of his humiliation.

"Whatever." He huffed out, looking away from the other. Morning ruined already.

"Jeez Boss, ya couldnt wake me up more gentler.." Red rubbed the side of his skull, having taken a smack of a crude awakening. 

"I HAVE BEEN VERY FORBEARING ON YOUR LAZINESS THESE PAST DAYS. IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU GET OFF YER LAZY ASS AND FIND A JOB." Fell stated in a matter of fact way as he turned on the stove, setting a pot against the newly lit fire. "I WILL NOT HAVE YOU DUSTING FROM OVER SLEEPING."

"Enough with the whole dusting talk. I aint going to go falling anymore, not when..." He gritted his teeth, looking away from the other as he took a seat beside honey. "Anyway,, I aint going to dust... But if it really bothers ya, I'll get a damn job. Not like I wasn'goin ta anyway. Ya jus' wouldn' let me out the damn house before."

"I'M ONLY ALLOWING YOU NOW BECAUSE I WILL FINALLY BE OUT THERE TO KEEP AN EYE ON THINGS." Fell admitted. 

"You what?"

"OH, RED, YOU HAVENT HEARD THE GOOD NEWS YET, HUH?" Blue leaned into the table, having settled in the seat across Red. "FELL HAS GOTTEN HIMSELF A POSITION AS A SENTRY, MUCH LIKE HONEY'S AND MINE."

"A sentry? Heh.. After everything, ya still wanna be a dog of the castle." Red spat at the news.

"ENOUGH. IT IS WHAT I CHOSE TO DO. I DO NOT NEED YOUR APPROVAL FOR IT, NOR DO I NEED TO EXPLAIN MY REASONS FOR CHOOSING IT." Fell began to pour water into the pot. 

"Tsk! Whatever." Red crossed his arms over his chest, leaning against the back of his chair, rather displeased that his brother still chose to work as a lap dog for the royals. It paid good money, yeah, but it also meant doing all the 'dirty' work too. He didnt want Fell gaining any more LOVE than he already had. His brother's will was strong sure, but Red didnt want to test just how strong it was.

"Hey Red, since yer looking for work now.. Muffet has been looking for some help at the bar. She pays well." Honey offered, making a point to Fell that with this, they would be even. He did not like the taste of oweing the other skeleton anything.

"Wha-" Red was taken off guard by the offer, Sure, he and the lazy bones had been getting along well, despite their extremely rough start, but he still didnt think the other would so much as offer any useful help when needed, considering Honey still had mixed feelings about him and Fell. Little did he know the actual intentions behind it. "Uh... Thanks buddy. I'll... uh, check it out then."

\------------------------------------------

Undyne adjusted herself in her as she stirred awake, nudging away the sleeping body beside her enough so that she could sit up. Taking a look over to her desk across the room, squinting to get a better view of the clock over it. It was still early, but she needed to start getting ready. She made a poor attempt to crawl over her sleeping companion, but failed miserable as her hips gave out from the events that had occurred the night before. 

"NGGH..." The one now beneath the weight of her body, began to stirr awake, offering a lazy toothy grin. "Mornin' ta you too." She groaned, pushing the fish off her person. "Seems like ya havin' a bit o-trouble there partner." She teased, her grin turning into something more cocky in demeanor. The expression causing Undyne to blush once more, as she recalled the events of their passionate night.

"O-Oh stars..." She felt instant regret now that she was thinking with a clearer mind. How could she have allowed herself to cave under what could have possibly been curiousity!? She barely knew anything about this other fish monster, and she didnt exactly carry any romantic feelings towards her either, yet she still slept with her. "I-I uh..." Dyne started to pick up on the other's regret, and her grin instantly turned to a frown.

"Hey now." She adjusted herself to sitting against the edge of the bed, "Don' start gettin' all emotional on me now. Ya can't start regrettin' what we did. whats done is done." She leaned over, picking up the articles of her discared clothing. " 'Sides, it wasn' all bad right?"

"N-No..." Undyne felt guilt well up inside her. "No.. I-It wasnt..." She had to admit. 

"Good." Dyne began to head over to the bathroom. "Ya wanna join me for a quick wash?"

"....I think i-its best th-that I dont...." Undyne kept her eye to the ground beside the bed, ashamed to look the other in the face.

"... Right." Dyne turned away, a cold look in her eye. 

\--------------------------------------

Honey and Red walked along the snow covered path in SNOWDIN, making their way over to Muffet's. The coolness of the air stinging against their skulls. Red had convinced Honey to walk with him, using the excuse that they could use the exercise, but in reality, he had a bone to pick with the lazy taller skeleton. 

"So..." Red began, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jacket. His eyelights remaining on the path ahead of him. "What are ya playing at?"

"What?" Honey looked over to the shorter one, looking confused at what the question may be implying.

"I know ya don' like Boss too much, yet you and him... last night." Red gritted his teeth, "If yer trying to mess with Boss's mind... I'll really dust ya this time."

"I honestly have no idea what your talking about!" Honey hissed, "And what is with you and your brother always threatening to DUST me every chance you guys get!?" He stopped walking at this point, hands holding tight at the sides of his hoodie. "It's really not helping me feel any better about having you guys around!" He blinked back tears. "And if anyone is messing with anyone's mind, its your d-damn bro!" He pulled his hoodie over his skull, trying to shrink himself away, thinking back on his humiliation. "He's the one giving me mixed signals. I...I dont even know what to think about it all. One minute he hates my GUTS, and i get it, cuz i dont exactly like his either, but the next.. He's doing weird shit to me, and.." He let his words trail off, not sure how much he wanted Red to know. "...sometimes... He makes me feel like im not a complete waste of space..."

That last comment hit home for Red. He felt his soul squeeze behind his ribs, painfully so.

"I'm sorry." Red cringed at the words, he wasn't one to really offer such a sincere apology, seeing as how in his UNDERGROUND, things like apologies were unheard of, if it wasn't said sarcastically. "Things really haven'been easy this past week. It's still a bit hard to get used to all this not killing and trusting others crap. And heck, can ya blame me for trying to look out for my lil bro? Ya haven' been exactly welcoming to him, sure, he wasn't exactly peachy to begin with, but its still my bro." Red shifted in his stance, kicking at the snow beneath his sneakers. "Tibia-honest... Boss hasn't exactly been himself.. and I worry for him. I don' know what ya were doing on the couch together.. But seein' Boss going soft an' shit... I can' just sit back and let it happen. He can'afford to be soft." 

"...... I'd rather not talk about last night." Honey admitted, feeling the burning sensation of his magic coloring his cheeks at the memory. "..So," Honey lowered his gaze to the snow beneath his own sneakers. "Can we just call it truce? I don' really want to keep this whole back and forth thing going. I'm a lazy BONES, remember? Arguing is really draining." He offered a weary smile.

"Heh... Guess ya can say, we are BONELY-PROCESS-ing how lazy we really are."

"Nyeh, heh, heh... that was awful." Both skeletons laughed, finally putting aside their discomfort. "We should really get goin' if ya want to get that job today. I also have a job to get to."

"Heh. Right."

\----------------------------------tbc


	10. Love and Puns between the Choas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some honeymustard anyone?

Time passed slowly. Fell's attempts to find Undyne always ending in failure, though on the brightside, it seemed like the fish was laying low after the evacuation of HOTLANDS that had been close to a month ago now. Seeing how there had not been any further incidents since then, the citizens were even allowed back home, of course with extra guards stationed around the region to ensure things stayed that way. 

Putting aside the topic of Undyne, Fell had taken notice in the closing gap between Red and Honey. The two had begun to spend more time with each other than Fell cared for. Sure, he, himself had occasionally offered Honey solace on nights where his night terrors kept him awake, but only because he too found an odd calming to his soul when projecting to the other. But, like many other things in Fell's life, it didnt last long. Honey had begun to depend more on Red, who in turn, also depended more on Honey. It was a bit disheartening to see them getting along so well. No matter, it was better than having to worry constantly for Red's mental state, though he did preform his occasional soul checks on the other when sleeping, just to put his nagging mind to rest.

Despite everything settling around them quite nicely, Fell had fallen into nights where sleep would elude even the GREAT and TERRIBLE him. On nights like those, Blue would be there to offer his company, reminding Fell that he was always available, should Fell need him. On nights like these, it would take everything in Fell not to jump the smaller skeletons bones. How dare he be so cute and niave. How dare he be so unaware of how his every actions affected Fell?! Everything Blue did, everything he said... even the bright smile Fell had grown accustomed to seeing. with those bright star shaped eyelights... No. This was not that time line he had RESET on. In this time, the one that actually mattered, Blue had not fallen for him. In fact, he was probably no where near doing so any time soon, and Fell did not know how to feel about that. Should he be relieved that Blue would not have to deal with his inner demons? Should he be disapointed that the one time anyone had fallen for him, he went and fucked it up? Or maybe... He was never worth loving to begin with...

Whatever the answer.... It was probably better this way.,,,

\-------------------------------------------------------

Another uneventful day passed as Fell walked along the snow covered path through the SNOWDIN forrest. The cool air of the snow, calming yet bitter against his bones, washing away any lingering memories he still held of his own DUST-ridden Undergound. One end of his red tattered scarf fluttering behind him, as the rest of it was wrapped tightly around his cervical vertabrae. His exposing choice of wardrobe, leaving little to the imagination, as his tight black leather pants hugged at his leg bones, barely held up against his hip bone with a belt. As for what he wore above the waist, a simple black crop top that said 'BAD TO THE BONE' across the front, and a black leather jacket with shoulder padding that complimented his pants. He seemed to prefer what could be considered biker attire, with a hint of bad boy feel. It was hard to come across such clothing in this Underground, but he counted his luck that he had. He wasnt sure how much more he could take of wearing Honey's atrocious clothing choices. 

Speaking of the fashion disater of a skeleton, Fell caught the sound of familiar snoring at a distance, instantly spotting the other sleeping a few feet away at his sentry post. This reminded him so much of Red, back in their own underground, lacking any sense of duty or much less danger.

"UNBELIEVABLE!" He hissed, stomping over to the negligent skeleton. "WAKE UP YOU LAZY SHIT!" He hissed, kicking the post to get the command across. As expected, Honey jolted awake at the sudden quake of his post, looking up rather alert now, at the other.

"Wh-What was that for!?" He groaned. 

"YOU WERE SLEEPING ON THE JOB, YA USELESS WELP!" Fell scrunched up his non-existant nose. Honey ignored the name calling. stretching out his limbs before falling back against the surface of his station desk. 

"Don't be like that Fell. I was just taking my break." He grinned. "SNOW-big deal."

"DID YOU JUST PUN?" Fells eye sockets widened in annoyance and disbelief.

"Nyeh, heh, heh. I wouldn't dream of it, after all, it's SNOW-secret you hate bad japes." Honey held up a hand over his mouth, biting back a laugh. "Though me and Red are quite s-MITTEN with them." at that last one, he could no longer contain himself, and he bagan to give a big hearty laugh at his own lame puns.

"ENOUGH WITH THE PUNS!" He hissed, stomping a foot against the snow covered ground, looking rather childish in his actions. It was an old habit from his younger days, and Honey knew how to drag it out of him, more than Fell would care acknowledge.

"Nyeh heh heh, oh man, It's always SNOW much fun, when you're around, huh?" He mused sarcastically, actually enjoying seeing a little more of Blue's characteristics in Fell, like the foot stomping when annoyed.

Fell blushed at the obviously sarcastic comment, taking a hit to the ego. 

"HONESTLY... YOU HAVE BEEN SPENDING TOO MUCH TIME WITH RED," He stated, not being able to think of anything else to say. 

"Is that a problem?" Honey let his tone slip up, as if he had just challenged Fell in some way or manner.

".....GET BACK TO WORK." He hissed, choosing that this would be a good time to walk away, before he let something slip out that shouldnt. 

"Sure thing... BOSS." Honey spoke the last word rather mockingly, earning a slight twitch from Fell, before the skeleton continued to walk away. "Awe shit... Red is not going to be happy about this..." He groaned to himself.

\----------------------------------------------

-CRASH!-

"DYNE!?" Undyne scrambled behind a tipped over table, ducking from blue speared attacks. "D-DYNE!!" She called out again, "P-please calm down! T-talk to me!"

"SHUT UP!!!" The fish yelled, malice dripping from her tone. "NGAH!!!" She threw another attack in the direction of her alternate. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!!?"

"I-I'm sorry!!" Undyne cried out, struggling to dial on her phone, under the constant attacks, until suddenly, silence. Hesitantly, she looked over the side of the damaged table's wood, seeing the door to her home wide open. Her eye growing in size as she realized her mistakes. Had she just turned Dyne in earlier, perhaps this could have been prevented. If she had just done the right thing... Dyne would not be loose and unstable in the underground. "O-oh stars... Wh-what have i do-done...?"

In the past month, Dyne had been fine. There had been minimul side effects to the medications Undyne had offered her for her LOVE. Some days, Undyne would use /sex/ to relieve any excess energy the other had, and it was working great... for a time. Apparently the side effects to the medications had begun to increase, and she had paid it no mind, though Dyne had warned her of her growing concerns. Undyne had refused to believe her medications, which had been working so well, could be causing any real damage. But now, she had to face her mistakes. Dyne was loose, unable to calm her LOVE and thirst for dust like she had before the medications. Somehow, the pills had affected her mind, and even though Dyne had fought as best she could, she was losing to instict. This frightened Undyne, more for the fact that she had given those same pills to Fell! 

"No... no... no..." She repeated to herself, trying not to panic at the thought of even Fell losing control of himself. "I.. I have to c-call Alphys!" She told herself, steadying her hands enough to dial. 

\-------------------------------------------

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Alphys hissed through the phone, putting her training with Blue on hold as she stepped to a side. "UNDYNE... WHY DIDNT YOU..." Her expression of rage turning to one of hurt as she listened to the fish explain everything that she had done. ",,,,,UNDERSTOOD." Was all she could offer before hanging up the phone. Her eyes turning to look at Blue. "EXACTLY HOW WELL DO YOU KNOW FELL?"

"...WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

"HOW WELL DO YOU KNOW HIM!? LIKE.. DO YOU KNOW HOW OFTEN HE TAKES THE MEDICATION UNDYNE GAVE HIM, DO YOU KNOW HIM WELL ENOUGH TO PICK UP ON ANY OUT OF ORDINARY BEHAVIOR HE MAY EXHIBIT?" She hissed, taking hold of the skeleton's shoulders, holding tightly to them.

"C-CAPTAIN,,, YOU ARE HURTING ME..." Blue tried to wiggle out of her hold, not wanting to hurt her as he did so.

"JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION, DAMMIT!!"

"I.. I KNOW HIM WELL ENOUGH!" He blurted out, finally succeeding to remove himself from the lizard. "BUT... I HAVEN'T SEEN HIM TAKING ANY MEDICATION..."

"DAMMIT BLUE!" She picked up her axe from the ground, and with no further explanation, ran in the direction of WATERFALL, leaving Blue standing alone in HOTLANDS training grounds. 

\--------------------------------------

"Hey there, lazy ass." Red appeared beside Honey's sentry post, having short cutted his way there. 

"Takes one to know one." Honey tossed back, taking a drag of his cigarette, blowing the smoke as far away from Red as he could when exhaling the thing. "What are ya doing here, don't ya have a shift at Muffet's tonight?"

"What? Are ya gonna give me the COLD shoulder if I say yes?" Red winked.

"Nyeh heh heh.... No, but your ICEY-brother might have a MELTDOWN if he caught ya here with me." Honey chuckled.

"That's SNOW joke." Red fired back, with-holding a laugh.

"We should really stop, before these puns SNOWBALL out of controll." Honey bit back a laugh, as he wiggled his browbones, fishing for a compliment on his superb pun.

"ICE-one!" Red blurted out in laughter, giving the other what he asked for.

"If you keep punning me like that, I might just FALL for you." Honey joked.

"An' what? Make snow-angels while you're down there?" Red smirked.

"Nah, I'm too lazy for that." Honey grinned. "Though I would be like a snowman in the summer, if ya keep making me laugh."

"And what would that be?" Red raised a brow bone, curious to know what the punch line would be.

"I'd be reduced to a PUDDLE from laughter. Nyeh heh heh heh!"

"Heh, some monsters are worth MELTING for." Red chuckled at his own comeback, though at this point, Honey had begun to blush at what he felt to be more of a pick up line. So, he tried one of his own.

".....I wish I was Adenine..." He began, searching Red's expressions, testing to see how alike they were, would Red even understand his pitiful attempt of a flirt? "Then I could get paired with /U/."

Red, who had been laughing up until a second ago, began to choke on the air he had sharply inhaled. 

"D-Did you just mutate for a STOP CODON?" Red choked out, looking rather flustered. 

"N..No?" Honey's soul sank. 

"A-Are you being serious Honey?" 

"Maybe?"

"If you're serious Honey, theres SNOW way back from here." Red shifted in his stance, hesitating to either leave or move toward the other.

"Can't say it was love at frost sight... but..." He felt a yank against the color of his hoodie, then the sound of teeth clanking together ringing in his ears, before realizing he had been pulled into a kiss. Relaxing against the other's hold, he moved his own boney arms to wrap around Red's cervical vertabrea, leaning further into the kiss, their teeth grinding against each other before Red parted those sharp razors he called his teeth, a conjured tongue swiping over Honey's blunt ones, asking for entrance. Ask and you shall recieve, that was the saying right? So of course, Honey opened up, magic forming his own tongue to play with Red's. 

After what felt like an eternity, they parted from the kiss, both breathing rather unevenly. Red was the first to pull himself together, grazing his thumb over Honey's chin, wiping away a trail of magic drool.

"Heh.. Ya really are Melting, huh SNOWFLAKE."

\---------------------------tbc


	11. A Hero Falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright super short chapter here. Chapter warnings are:
> 
> Character death and Angst.
> 
> Fell makes the choice, and now he must live with it. His Hero falls by his hands and no one elses.

Dust.

The first thing Fell noticed as he was coming up on the place he learned to calm home. His feet coming to a slow stop as his eye lights locked with the one responsible. Undyne. The fish was covered in the dust of her victims, LOVE projecting from her body, with the clear intent to kill rising, creating a suffocating aura in the vicinity around her. Fell felt a squeezing pain in his soul at the sight of his once close comrade, lost to her own LOVE. Worst of all, the thought of him ever ending up like her now, began to haunt him. The thought of the medication previously offered to him, now begining to be more tempting to him.

"GUESS EVEN THE /GREAT/ CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD CANNOT FIGHT THE INFLUENCES OF THEIR /LOVE/ FOR LONG. HOW DISAPPOINTING. I EXPECTED MORE FROM YOU." He mused, attempting to spark any former part of the Fish to come forth, if there was even a glimmer of hope in bringing her back. But, she didn't respond. "UNDYNE!" He screamed rather desprately, "SNAP OUT OF IT DAMMIT! DO NOT FORCE ME..." To dust you, words he could not voice. It was just like the time back in his own home. He was allowing his emotions to over rule what needed to be done, still trying to talk his way out of things. You would think with how heartless he had been when dusting other monsters who begged for mercy, that he would be able to dust this one monster, just as easily, but their history kept him from doing so.

' "NGAH! YOU HAVE TO PUT SOME BACK BONE INTO THAT ATTACK PAP!" Undyne slapped a hand against the young skeleton's back, causing him to stumble forward. "YA CAN'T EXPECT TO PROTECT SANS WITH SOMETHING SO WEAK! AN' I AINT GONNA BE AROUND ALL THE TIME TO KEEP AN EYE ON THE SICK LITTLE SHIT!" She hissed, "SO, AGAIN!"

Papyrus focused his magic, conjuring forth a handfull of spiked bones, shooting them against the targets that had been set up around the area in front of Undyne's home. He had almost hit every one, missing the last one by an inch. Crimson sweat began to beat down the sides of his skull as he looked to Undyne for approval on his second attempt.

"GOOD! THATS THE SPIRIT! KEEP IT UP, AND YOU WILL CATCH UP TO ME IN NO TIME!" She flashed a smile, showing off her sharp fangs. "WHO KNOWS, YA MIGHT EVEN BECOME AS GREAT AS ME ONE DAY."

"NYEH HEH HEH. YOU REALLY THINK SO?" '

"TSK!" He narrowed his sockets, gloved hands trembling as they closed into fists. He really didn't need these flashes of memories to help cloud his judgement. Focusing, he conjured up a wall of bones as Undyne began her attacks, however, he soon realized just how out of practice he had been when the spears from the ground landed a hit against him, taking with it a good hundred from his HP. "FUCK!" 

His right eye light finally lighting up to show just how serious he had become. If he couldn't save her, then he would be the one to lay her to rest. It was the least he could do to honor her memory. He would not allow her to become the villain of this underground. Not when she was.... his HERO.

Leading her away from the town, he isolated his battle in the deepest parts of the woods behind the house. Edged bones floated around him in a circular motion as he shot them out at her one by one. Each time one connected, chipping away at the fish's HP, Fell could feel his soul breaking with sorrow. His HOPE diminishing along with it.

' "UNDYNE! YOU'RE HURT!" A young Papyrus ran up to catch the falling fish, holding her steady as he brought her inside the run down home. "What happened??"  
"Heh, I got it." She groaned, pulling a small bottle of medication from her back pocket. "I got the RUNT the medicine. Go give it ta him, I'll be fine." She grinned, showing Papyrus the best smile she could offer to reassure him. In return, he gave her a hug, leaving her to linger in the sensation of the warmth it brought.  
"THANK YOU!!" '

"I'M SORRY!!!" He cried out, taking a direct hit against his ribcage, as Undyne closed the distance between them. Her attack barely missing his soul as he too, pierced a bone through her chest, shattering her soul. Her body falling limp in his arms. He held her close, until nothing but her DUST and signature black tank top remained. Crimson tears fell, coloring the tainted snow as he fell to his knees. "..I-I'm sorry.." He repeated quitely, his arms crossed over his chest as he hugged the clothing article against himself tightly, bringing his forehead down to touch with his knees.

His LOVE increased... and his HOPE decreased.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Alphys looked around, taking in the sight of the damage done. Piles of Dust leading to SNOWDIN. Her rage boiled, and she readied herself for battle. Undyne was left to be dealt with at a later time. Coming up on the town, she froze at the sight of a figure reeking of LOVE walking in her direction. The fog masking their appearance.

"SHOW YOURSELF COWARD!" She hissed

-PING-

She pulled the approaching monster's soul forward to initiate battle, but she had not been prepared for what she saw as she checked them.

-Papyrus (EX-Co-Captain of the ROYAL GUARD)

LV-20  
HP-100/3,000  
ATK-60  
DEF-30  
HOPE-20/100  
-Papyrus draws near. Dust on his hands. HE IS FILLED WITH....DE...TER...MI...NA...TION...-

The soul of the skeleton broken and dripping with a thick red substance, as if the soul had been capable of bleeding. If that wasn't disturbing enough... The last word in his message was brokern and appeared to glitch in and out of existance.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" Glowing Crison eye lights looked up at her, sharp teeth curling into a bone chilling smile.

"WHAT I HAD TO."

\-----------------------------------------------TBC


	12. Feeling BLUE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of fluff near the end. 
> 
> Posting this short chapter before bed.

-BUT IT REFUSED.-

\------------------------------------------

Fell awoke, soul pounding painfully in his ribcage, crimson sweat streaked along the sides of his skull, staining the pillow beneath it. The ringing in his ears growing more violent the longer he stayed down. Finally, finding the strenght to lift himself from the comforts of the matress, careful not to wake his brother who lay beside him, he gently removed the small arm that held tight against his waist line. Having freed himself, he stood, making his way out of the bedroom. The ringing dying down with each step taken. His soul began to slow in its pace, the pain becoming more bearable in the process. With shakey hands, he pushed open the door, stumbling about in the darkness, until he found himself in the kitchen. His eye lights focusing, trying to adjust to the darkness. 

"FELL?" Blue's sleepy voice sounded from behind him. "THIS IS THE THIRD TIME THIS WEEK YOU CAN'T SLEEP PROPERLY." The small skeleton rubbed at his eye sockets, flipping the light of the kitchen on. "IS THERE SOMETHING BOTHERING YOU? YOU KNOW I'M ALWAYS HERE IF YOU NEED ME.."

Fell turned to face the small skeleton, feeling his unsteady soul yearn for warmth. For calm.... For comfort. 

The corner of his sockets began to sting with the crimson tears that threatened to fall. He had been forced to RESET once more by the wretched human soul within him. Losing yet another piece of himself to it.... His arms trembled at his sides, the thought of having to relive everything once again, it frightened him. He didnt know if he could bring himself to KILL Undyne a THIRD time around. Sure, the only reason the second time around had been harder than the first was because he didnt have the sorrow of losing Red to give him the courage, but... He didn't want to find out how difficult the third time could be. Then there was still the small stinging fact that even this time around, he would fail to get Blue to love him once again. This time around, the RESET had only sent him back a week. That wasn't enough time to change anything. Not the fight that awaited him with Undyne, and definitely not the fact that Blue still held no feelings for him like he had the first time around. 

"NGH..." The sound of a chocked cry that had been caught in his throat, finally escaping him as his tears forced their way down his cheekbones. He found his legs caving beneath him as he fell against the tiles of the floor. Blue rushed to catch him, barely able to help surpress the impact. His soul ached for the other as he watched him cry silently against his ribcage. The crimson tears slowly staining his light blue shirt.

"I-ITS OKAY FELL... I GOT YOU." Blue whispered affectionately, a gloved hand rubbing against the small of the other's back, in an attempt to soothe them. "I'M HERE.. I'LL PROTECT YOU. I PROMISE." 

Once again, Fell threw caution to the wind, allowing himself to act on his desires, taking Blue by the sides of his skull and pulling him into a kiss. The smaller skeleton did not move away. He stayed frozen in place, and after a moment, Fell could feel him relax into the contact, even returning the clank of their teeth with one of his own when he had began to pull away. Blue's arms wrapped around Fell's shoulders, holding him in place. Light blue eye lights shifting into hearts, sockets narrowing slightly in arousal as Fell allowed himself to be pushed back against the tiles of the kitchen, Blue claiming his spot above the taller one. His hands moving from the shoulders to hold the himself inches above the other, gloved palms pressed against tile on either side of Fell's skull. Legs spread apart wide enough so that Blue could straddle himself over Fell, just above the skeleton's Lumbar vertabreas.

Fell shuddered beneath the smallers frame, his soul pulses rapidly as his sockets became half lidded in anticipation for another kiss. Blue merely smiled at the sight of the other beneath him. He brought his right hand over Fells clothed ribcage, rubbing the leather of his blue gloved phalanges along the crevasses of the bones hidden beneath. 

"ARE YOU GOING TO SAY THAT THIS TOO WAS A MISTAKE?" Blue questioned, his husky-yet bubbly voice, sending chills down Fell's already aroused bones, up until he realized the skeleton had brought up the time Fell had kissed him in HOTLANDS. The question and memory causing Fell's cheek bones to light up. The tears he had been crying moments before, long dried up, and the only proof that remained were the stains along Blue's shirt and the faded ones that streaked down Fell's skull.

"...NO." Fell found his voice long enough to bring forth a reply.

"MWEH HEH HEH." Blue smiled, his soul practrically jumping from its place behind his ribs at the answer. "THEN, DOES THAT MEAN THAT YOU LIKE ME?" It was a bit late to be asking such a question, Fell thought to himself, the weight of his worries left forgotten for the time being.

"I.. GUESS SO." 

"WE SKIPPED A FEW STEPS, BUT NO MATTER. WE CAN START NOW."

"START?"

"THE DATING PROCESS. FIRST WE DATE, AND THEN DURING THE DATE, DEPENDING ON HOW IT GOES, I CONFESS TO YOU MY FEELINGS." He hummed, excited for the scenario. "THATS WHAT THE DATING HANDBOOK PAP- I MEAN HONEY GAVE ME, SAYS."

"...RIGHT." Fell found himself feeling so humiliated by the concept. This never happened on his first run. So why was it happening now? 

"YOU SHOULD GET SOME REST NOW." Blue removed himself from the other, offering a hand to help Fell off the ground. "SLEEP WELL FELL." He gave the skeleton a wink and turned the kitchen light off, returning up the stairs and in into his own bedroom. Meanwhile, Fell was left alone with his thoughts on what the hell just happened. Blue was a crafty little fuck. He felt like he had just been played. Damn! Fell cursed the moment of weakness he had just subjected himself to, which left him standing alone in the dark, aroused.

\--------------------------------------

"Hey." Dyne groaned, feeling sick to her stomach as her head pulsed from pain. "I really think I should stop takin' that crap ya call medicine." She hissed, tossing the bottle of pills to Undyne. "They're fuckin' with my mind."

"Im-impossible." Undyne made a poor attempt to catch the bottle, failing to do so, she watched it hit against the floor, then roll across the room until stopped by the wall. "You h-have been ta-taking them for a wh-while now... A-and they hadn't a-affected you l-like this before.."

"Well, they are now!" She hissed, taking hold of the covers, dragging them above her head to block out the light of the room. "Don'give me that crap no more. I'll just control my LOVE the ol'fashion way. With my own DETERMINATION. It Hasn'failed me yet."

"B-But, if you stop taking them.. I won't b-be able to pr-prove to Alphys th-that you are tr-trying to change." Undyne insisted.

"I don't care! It ain' my problem." She shifted under the covers. " 'Sides... Something in my gut is telling me not to take them anymore. An' my gut has never lied to me before." She couldn't shake the feeling that she had somehow lived through this same conversation before, and it did not end well for her when she decided to continue taking the pills. 

"...O-Okay." Undyne sighed, walking over to pick up the bottle, setting it against her desk, then turning off the light to the bedroom. "Rest well."

\--------------------------------------------

The imitation of sunlight from the underground came piercing through the windows of the house, and Fell had yet to sleep. He had stayed in the darkness of the kitchen, waiting, thinking, and playing with the idea of whether or not to take the medications Undyne had offered him. Sighing, he set aside all thoughts, considering how it was about time he began working on breakfast. If he knew Blue's schedule well enough by now, it wouldnt be much longer before he forced awake everyone else to start off the day. 

Gathering the ingredients for the day's breakfast, Fell threw on the apron Red had gotten him with his first paycheck, though he could have done without the words that the thing had plastered across the front. /BONE-APPETIT/

After mentally preparing himself to get over the constant pun on his person, he began to pour pancake mix into a bowl, then cracked 3 eggs into the mix, adding a table spoon of oil, a quarter of a bar of butter, and finally, milk. Mixing the contents thoroughly, with lots of vigor, as some habits were still in the works of being kicked. Undyne had really beat the reckless cooking skills into him, and her aggressive approach to it to boot. Sure, he wasn't too bad in the kitchen, as years of practice had given him an okay handle on his 'enthusiasm', but certain tasks, such as whisking and or mixing, brought out his old habits.   
Seeing splatters of the mix splash against the kitchen's counter tops, and some even going so far as to land against the walls, Fell deemed it worthy to be used. Taking a pan from one of the cabnits, he placed it against the stove, turning on the flame to an acceptable tempature, taking the remaining bar of butter and cutting it into equally sized cubes, he placed one against the middle of the pan. He watched it melt, moving the pan slightly from side to side, to force the melting cube to coat the surounding areas. When he was satisfied, he began to pour a bit of the mixture into the pan.

"OH WOW." Blue exclaimed as he entered the kitchen, dragging along two very sleepy skeletons. "IT SMELLS AMAZING IN-" His sockets damn near exploded with how wide they became as he took notice of the pancake batter splattered about the kitchen. This was the first he had ever seen Fell be so.. Messy. 

"GOOD MORNING." Fell greated, turning momentarily to face the three. Red and Honey blinking at the sight infront of them. They turned to look at one another to confirm if what they had seen was in fact real before breaking out into laughter. 

"Heh.. Boss.. ya.. hahaha... ya got a lil.. pfft!!" Red could not stop laughing enough to finish his sentence, and Honey was already keeling over on the ground, holding his sides in laughter. 

Blue on the other hand, walts up to Fell, standing on his little stepping stool by the stove, and brushed a phalange across the skeletons cheek, removing what was a splatter of mix from his skull. He brought it to his conjured tongue, licking it away, and smirked. 

"THIS IS NEW." He winked. "I DIDN'T KNOW YOU COULD BE SO DIRTY." Fell felt his cheeks burn in humiliation and a bit from the way Blue had seemingly just.. teased him? He turned away quickly, focusing his mind on finishing cooking, so that he could hopefully find a hole and dust in it. But, before that, he was going to have to PUNISH Red and the ASH TRAY somehow for laughing at him.

After the laughter died down, and Blue had managed to clean up most of the mess Fell had made, the pancakes had been ready and set in the middle of the table for everyone to begin eating. Fell however opted to just leave early instead of sit through the humiliation and eat with everyone. Besides, he still needed a moment with himself, to really sort out his thoughts. 

\----------------------------------------------


	13. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So content warning.
> 
> Mentions/heavily implied rape and drug use.
> 
> Red's POV and a bit of his past with Fell.

Red laid awake in the dark of the room. This had been the third time this week that his brother had sat up, played with a stupid medicine bottle, and then left the bedroom, without so much as a wink of sleep. After a while, he opted to get up and follow the other. The door, as usual, being left open a crack. Just as Red reach over to pry it open the rest of the way, a voice rang through the darkness.

FELL?" Blue's sleepy voice echoed out. "THIS IS THE THIRD TIME THIS WEEK YOU CAN'T SLEEP PROPERLY." The small skeleton rubbed at his eye sockets, flipping the light of the kitchen on. "IS THERE SOMETHING BOTHERING YOU? YOU KNOW I'M ALWAYS HERE IF YOU NEED ME.." Red gritted his teeth, peeking through the gap of the bedroom door. That little shit was walking in on his territory... but then again, Red had also done the same, with Honey. 

"NGH..." The sound of a chocked cry startled Red, he hadn't heard Fell make that kind of sound since his younger days, the last time being when Red had been sick. So, of course his frantic soul urged his body to push open the door, though the sound going unnoticed as Fell caved against the tiles of the floor. Blue rushed to catch him, barely able to help surpress the impact. Red felt his own soul sink in desperation and jealousy, that he could not be the one to console whatever troubled his brother so horridly that it brought the proud skeleton to his knees in tears. He clutched a hand against his chest, squeezing tightly over the area his soul resided in. Slowly stepping back into the room. He wasn't needed here...

"I-ITS OKAY FELL... I GOT YOU." Blue whispered affectionately, a gloved hand rubbing against the small of the other's back, in an attempt to soothe them. "I'M HERE.. I'LL PROTECT YOU. I PROMISE." 

Just as Red has resigned himself to leaving things to Blue, he found himself biting back a scream of rage as Fell pulled Blue into a kiss. But that wasn't what got Red's blood boiling, it was the actions of his alternate self that did the trick. The pipsqueak had pushed his brother down, and climbed ontop of his weakend bro, taking advantage of him, and.. and..!!!

"ARE YOU GOING TO SAY THAT THIS TOO WAS A MISTAKE?"

"...NO."

"MWEH HEH HEH. THEN, DOES THAT MEAN THAT YOU LIKE ME?"

"I.. GUESS SO." 

"WE SKIPPED A FEW STEPS, BUT NO MATTER. WE CAN START NOW."

"START?"

"THE DATING PROCESS. FIRST WE DATE, AND THEN DURING THE DATE, DEPENDING ON HOW IT GOES, I CONFESS TO YOU MY FEELINGS. THATS WHAT THE DATING HANDBOOK PAP- I MEAN HONEY GAVE ME, SAYS."

"...RIGHT." 

"YOU SHOULD GET SOME REST NOW." Blue removed himself from the other, offering a hand to help Fell off the ground. "SLEEP WELL FELL." After all that, Blue flicked off the light, passing over the area that Red had been occupying, just in front of the bedroom door, the two for a moment, locked eye lights, and Red found himself shuddering at the look he recieved. Was.. Was Blue smirking at him? That little shit knew he was there the entire time, and still... Red found himself griding his fangs even more, watching the other with malice, until the slightly taller skeleton dissappeared up the stairs. After a while, he retreated back into the bedroom, closing the door as it had been left. 

"That sick bastard." Red growled softly, climbing back into the bed and burrying himself in the sheets, until sleep pulled him in.

\--------------------------------------------------

"I got ya Paps... I got ya..." Sans held the small bundle of bones close to his chest as he walked through the woods of SNOWDIN, making his way to a relatively safe cave he had grown to call home after his escape from the LABS. The cave was a bit out of the way, and in a secluded area of the woods, it seemed as though no one had even known about it, seeing as how it appeared untouched.

"We're home buddy." He smiled down at the sleeping skeleton in his arms, setting down the backpack he had been carrying, then placed the baby bones into a box that had been stuffed with warm, tattered blankets. It was the best Sans could do for a crib. But he made sure that it would at least be warm and comfortable for his baby brother. Once he was sure the other was settled in, he walked back over to the backpack he had set down earlier, unpacking the things he had scrounged for throughout the day. Taking out a stolen bottle, and some powdered monster milk. He smiled brightly that the two most important things had still been intact, despite everything. He then walked over to the buckets of water he had gathered, he began prepping the most important meal. 

"Heh.. Yer gonna love this Pap. It's got what ya need to grow big and strong." He mused, placing the bottle into the small skeleton's mouth. "Grow up fast okay?" He whispered.. "Just... Grow..up.."

\----

"NYEH HEH HEH!" A small skeleton toddler ran about in the cave's space, using a torn up blanket as a cape as he jumped over the sleeping body of his brother. "SANS! SANS!" He pressed his weighed down on the other, nudging him to wake.

"Nnn.. Wha-what is it buddy?" Sans opened a socket, leaving the other shut, just in case he was allowed to go back to sleep by the energetic baby bones.

"HERO!" He motioned to his so called cape, then held up a book Sans had recently read to him. 

"Heh.. Yeah Paps. Ya look real cool." He reached over, wrapping his arms round the smaller frame of bones. "Just like the cool hero in the book." He nuzzled his skull against the other, earning a few giggles from the young monster. 

\----------

"Paps. I need you to stay here ok? Do not go outside. I.." Sans looked away, his sockets narrowing at his next words. "I.. I have to go to work."

"PLEASE DONT GO." Papyrus pleaded, "IT'S MY 7TH BIRTHDAY.. YOU SAID WE COULD DO WHAT I WANTED TODAY!"

"..I- I KNOW PAPS. BUT WE NEED MONEY. SO I HAVE TO WORK. I PROMISE, I'LL MAKE IT UP TO YA, ALRIGHT?"

"YOU ALWAYS SAY THAT!!" Papyrus hissed, stomping his bare foot against the cold cavern ground. 

"You know I always keep my promises buddy."

"YES.. BUT... I,,," 

"I'll be back before you know it. okay?"

"...OKAY.."

\----------------

"HAHAHA, what a worthless one you turned out to be." The monster stood above Sans, admiring his handy work against the skeleton's pale bones, tossing a few gold coins against the teen's skull. "Yer lucky --- wants ya alive, otherwise, ya would have been dust kid." The monster began to smirk, as if he knew something interesting. "That brother of yours, on the other hand.. THEY dont exactly need him." Sans's eye light lit up at the remark.

"DONT YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!!!" He picked himself up from the alley ground, bones at the ready to dust the monster for the comment, but a few others appeared, keeping him restrained.

"Now now. No need to lose your shit RUNT. My friends here came for a GOOD TIME." The monster turned to walk away, waving a hand to signal the others. "ALSO. I am not the one who will be touching that squirt."

Sans eye sockets blacked out at the last comment, his soul pulsing as he struggled against the other monsters. His magic refusing to work with him, until he realized that one of the freaks had injected something into his humerus.

"STOP!!!!"

\-------------------------

Sans stared at the emptiness of the allyway, his mind barely clearing from the fogginess of the drugs. Eye lights returning, he was starting to find sensation in his limbs. Though, he also was starting to feel the pain from the areas of his bones that had taken great damage, specifically in the lower regions of his skele-body. Ignoring it for now, he gathered his clothes, wincing with every movement he made, but he needed to hurry. 

"They... they dont know where we live... they dont..." He mumbled to himself, trying to convince himself that his little brother was ok. He had to be, "Pap.." He growled, forcing his magic to work with him as he short cutted home, not quite making it with the instability his magic was still in. Picking himself up-off the snow covered ground, he began to run, pushing through the aches of his bones, pushing through the stinging of the cold-bitter air that made Sans more aware of the bone marrow streaking down his femurs.

"PAPYRUS!!!"

\------------------------------------------

"TIME TO GET UP!!!" Blue's voice pulled Red from his dreams, and for once, he was happy to be woken so early in the day. Wiping away at a tear that had managed to escape him, he shifted out of the covers, tossing on a red sweater and his signature jacket. Blue gave him a quick glance over, then smiled, exiting the room. Red allowed himself to relax, allowing the memories to drift away, back to the place they belonged.... Locked far, far, far away in his concious. 

"OH WOW." Blue exclaimed as he entered the kitchen. "IT SMELLS AMAZING IN-" Red looked up from where he had been standing, seeing what had caused the annoying hyper active pipsqueak to stop talking, his own sockets growing wide.

"GOOD MORNING." Fell greated, turning momentarily to face the three. Red turned to Honey, who in turn looked back at him, confirming if what they had seen was in fact real before breaking out into laughter. 

"Heh.. Boss.. ya.. hahaha... ya got a lil.. pfft!!" Red could not stop laughing enough to finish his sentence, and Honey was already keeling over on the ground, holding his sides in laughter. 

Blue on the other hand, walts up to Fell, standing on his little stepping stool by the stove, and brushed a phalange across the skeletons cheek, removing what was a splatter of mix from his skull. He brought it to his conjured tongue, licking it away. and smirked. Red's laughter instantly dying at the sight. His sockets narrowing at his other self, looking rather annoyed.

"THIS IS NEW. I DIDN'T KNOW YOU COULD BE SO DIRTY." Blue winked over to Fell, causing the skeleton to blush and turn away. Red was definitely not liking this one bit. And he couldn't shake the feeling that Blue was fucking with him. Like he knew what he was doing grated on Red's nerves. But Red couldn't tell if Blue was at least being sincere towards Fell. And that bothered him even more. It wasn't every day his lil bro showed any kind of romantic interest. Heck, Red didnt know the guy was still capable of having feelings for others in general, with how strict the skeleton was on himself and the whole not showing weakness font. 

After the pancakes had been ready and set in the middle of the table for everyone to begin eating. Red took notice how his brother opted to leave early instead of eating with everyone.. He wondered if it was because, whatever was bothering the fool, was still causing him to over think things by himself. He frowned. He would need to have a talk with the other as soon as he gets the chance. For now....

"Hey Blue..."

"YES RED?" Blue hummed, stuffing his face with the first fork full of pancake. 

"Are ya messing with Boss, or are ya seriously thinking of dating him?" Blue set his fork down, looking up from his plate, his eye lights scanning over Honey, and then Red.

"I'M SERIOUS." 

"Wait! Hold on!" Honey shot up from his chair. "WHAT is going on here!?"

"You're sweet and innocent bro here attacked mine last night." Red stated in a matter of fact tone. "Just makin' sure he ain' playin Boss.. Because if he is.. " Red let his eye lights fizzle out for his next words. "HE. IS. GOING. TO. HAVE. A. BAD. TIME."

"I-Is this true?" Honey looked over to Blue, shocked at the sudden revelations. 

"WELL, MORE OR LESS." Blue smiled innocently, returning to eating his pancakes. Honey looked rather hurt at the response, opting to remove himself from the situation, he ported out of the kitchen. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------


	14. The mess of a soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a mess. That's all I can say.

"FELL!" Blue called out, huffing, trying to catch his breath, as he had ran to catch up to the taller skeleton the moment he caught sight of the brooding monster. The other made the best attempt to hide any reaction of having been startled, as he turned to face the smaller one. His cheek bones instantly lighting up at the sight of a sweaty Blue panting so erotically, or at least in his dirty mind, it appeared that way. 

"UH.. BLUE.. WHY WERE YOU RUNNING?" 

"TO CATCH UP TO YOU. YOU SAID YOU WERE GOING TO SHOW ME HOW TO UPDATE THE TRAPS AND PUZZLES TODAY, REMEMBER?"

"....IT.. SLIPPED MY MIND." Fell frowned. He really needed to pull himself together. Ever since he and Red arrived, things have been so out of sorts. He was softer, so ungaurded, and falling in love for goodness sakes! He really needed to pull himself together. He hadnt been so weak, well since his younger days, before the underground had chipped away at all his innocense and forced him to grow up quicker to protect Red, who could no longer protect them. Besides, there was no telling just how long they would be staying in the 'safe' underground. It could all be torn away from them in the blink of an eye for all he knew. So, did he really have the luxury to allow himself to give in to temptations like Blue?

"WELL, WE SHOULD GET STARTED, BEFORE WE KNOW IT, TIME IS GOING TO PASS US BY, AND I WILL HAVE TO HEAD OVER TO ALPHYS FOR TRAINING." Blue hummed, pulling Fell away from his thoughts. 

"RIGHT. THEN WE SHOULD BEGIN WITH THE OLDER ONES, NEAR THE PATH TO THE RUINS. THOSE ARE OUR FIRST LINE OF DEFENSE."

"ROGER!"

\----------------------------------------------------------

-VRRR....VRRR....VRRR-

"Ugh...." Red shifted in the sheets, pulling himself from the hold of sleep as he patted around to find his phone, once in hand, he flipped it open and placed it to the side of his skull. "H-Hello?"

"Deary, thank the stars you at least answered." Muffet sounded annoyed, which caused a slight worry to build within Red. If she was calling to fire him, Boss would not be too happy. "By chance, are you available to pick up Papyrus. The sap has been here since early, drinking all of my good honey."

"Wha?" Cofusion washed over him, though so did relief that her annoyance was not with him, but the other lazy shit of the house hold. "Ain' the trash bag suppose ta be at work?"

"When have you known him to do what he is suppose to. Now hurry up and come get him. Usually Sans would have come for him, but he hasn't answered any of my calls." She sighed.

"Ugh.. fine. but I want the night off then."

".......Very well then." Red wasted no time in porting over to Muffet's, still wearing nothing but his pjs and socks. It always caught the spider by surprise when he appeared out of nowhere, just as Honey. rolling all her eyes, she pointed in the directon of the passed out-drunk skeleton. Red merely nodded, clicking the phone closed and placing it into his pj bottoms side pocket. 

"Jeez lazy ass." He groaned, taking hold of the other, attempting to shake him awake. "Jus' how much did ya drink?"

"Blue?" Honey smiled, pressing all of his weight against the other. "You came.. Nyeh heh heh..."

"I ain-" Red felt his bones stiffen as Honey leaned into him, nuzzling his skull against his own.

"I was starting ta think ya didn' want me anymore..." Red felt his soul squeeze at the words. His eye lights scanning the other. "I...I was starting to give up..." Red damn near panicked, forcing a check on the drunk skeleton.

-PING-

-Papyrus (Honey)

LV-1  
HP-1/1  
ATK-1  
DEF-0  
HOPE-2/100  
-Papyrus is giving up HOPE-

His skull began to sweat in panic. Honey was more fucked up than he had thought a sunshine and rainbow undergound could ever make a monster. Honey was no different than himself... they only managed to hold on to HOPE for their brothers' sakes. And Honey was giving up that HOPE. Shit! 

Red ported into Honey's room, feeling the weight of the extra magic needed to port the other as well. Shaking off the feeling, the brought his attention back to the other skeleton, who held tightly against him. 

"Hey. lazy ass. I ain' yer bro." He finally managed to say, unsure of how the other would take the news, but he needed to clear it up before proceeding to what he was about to do. 

"R-Red?" Honey blinked, hazy eye lights focusing on the skeleton he was nuzzling moments ago, frowning that he had been mistaken. His soul felt crushed that his brother had not been the one to pick him up from Muffet's. He really wasn't needed anymore... 

"HEY!" Red placed both hands against Honey's skull, forcing the other to look him in the sockets. Ruby eye lights staring into hazy ornage ones. "Don' ya dare fall on my watch. And don' go thinkin stupid shit! Ya hear me?"

Honey's sockets bubbled with tears, his voice caught in the throat he didnt have as a sob or two escaped him, but he nodded.

"I... I ain' any good at this shit. Fuck!" Red hissed, attemptin to calm the panic in his soul enough to project onto the other, but the imbalance of his soul and the fragments of Fell's which seemed to call to the other's soul, made it a bit hard. Suddenly, before he could gain any control, his soul lept from his ribcage, forcing out the other's as well. Both souls danced around each other, finding solace in one another, causing Red to shudder at the feeling. It was almost similar to the sensation he recieved when Fell handled his soul. It was warm and welcoming, calming in fact. Suddenly, Honey went limp against him, skull pressed against his clavical, and a soft purring emitted from the tall skeleton. Red felt his cheek bones glow with magic, his thoughts scattering about, until a soft monotoneous voice pryed him free of them, gaining his full attention.

"Feels... Good..." Honey almost moaned, his purring becoming more agressive, his bones vibrating against Red, causing the skelton to rattle his bones from over stimulation against his clavical where the purring skull rested. 

"H-HoneY!" Red found himself groaning out in bliss, "St-stop. Take back your soul!" He almost shrieked as the sight of both souls began to melt together, blending into a red-orange color. The mixture of color began to drip from the souls, gushing out with each pulse until finally exploding, in a manner of speaking, covering both skeletons in the substance they leaked. Red flinched, biting back a moan, the purring from the other finally stopping. When Red came back to his senses, he was able to finally feel Honey's bones twitching beneath the touch of his phalanges as both souls gently returned to their rightful places. The feeling brought the skeleton to shudder. 

"W-What did..." Red shifted his eyelights to the empty space above him and Honey, where the souls had once been, "Wh-what did we just do?"

\--------------------------------------------------------

"WHAT YA DOIN?" Dyne peered over Undyne's shoulder, watching as the nerdy fish scribbled nonsense on a sheet of paper and then typed other nonsense into a computer.

"I-I am trying to f-figure out.. what causes s-souls to.. excrete f-fluids un-unnaturally."

"UNNATURALLY?"

"Y-Yes. You see... F-Fell's soul has been l-leaking a r-red substance, which i b-believe is DT. I hav-haven't been able to get c-close enough to h-him to gather a sample to r-run tests on. B-but it could be s-something serious,"

"HOW SERIOUS?"

"P-possibly life threatening? I m-mean... N-No one has ever been able to f-fully study what DT could do to a m-monster soul after prolonged ex-exposure. There i-is not telling wh-what its doing to h-him." Undyne looked over her shoulder, feeling slight regret when she noticed the serious expression on her alternate self. Perhaps it would have been best not to have said anything to begin with? 

"IF YA NEED A SAMPLE. I CAN GET IT." She stated, walking away, giving Undyne no chance to talk her out of whatever she had planned. Sure, exposing herself now would most likely ruin any and all HOPES of living a life with everyone, but it didn't matter. This was her chance to redeem herself. She could not take back her attacks on the skeleton brothers, nor could she bring back the lives of those she dusted upon her arrival, but she sure as hell could save a friend. Even if it meant coming off as the villain again.

"Dyne! W-wait!! don't do an-anything rash!!!" Undyne tripped over herself, trying to run over and stop the other, faceplanting the ground and barely catching a last glimpse of the blue monster disapearing out of the bedroom door. "O-oh no.. oh no.. w-what do i d-do now??"

\---------------------------------------------------

Red watched the sleeping figure of Honey's, having cleaned up whatever mess their souls had made, as well as helping the skeleton change into more sleep appropraite clothing. Though, after what had just occured, it was nothing short of awkward. Honey had even sobered up some, enough to feel embarrassed for his actions. The bright side however, Honey's HOPE returned to a stable number 5. But, there was something Red was curious about. The message the soul carried.

-Papyrus (Honey)

LV-1  
HP-1/1  
ATK-1  
DEF-0  
HOPE-5/100  
-YOUR BOND-

What the hell did that even mean? Bond? How was that even possible? Neither one had any intentions of bonding, much less any feelings for the other right? Sure, Red found the lazy bag of bones attractive, maybe even comical at times, and smart, and... Oh shit. He did have a crush on the tall piece of shit that looked like his bro. But that still didn't explain why their souls would BOND when they hadn't even known each other well enough, or invested themselves enough in 'feelings of love' to actually SOUL BOND successfully. Oh man.. Blue was going to dust him for sure if he ever finds out that he and Honey had bonded. Fuck, how was he going to hide this? Oh man... Forget about hiding it, forget about Blue! Fell!! Fell was going to know for sure! He was going to know, and he was going to really let Red have it for being so careless. Wait? Fell shared a soul with him now, did that mean he was also bonded to Honey? Or how did this whole thing even work out with such a morphed soul like his own to begin with??

"Damn! This is all yer fault, ya damn drunk ass-walking bag of ash!!" He hissed, kicking Honey on the side gently but enough to wake the other to share in his frustrations. "It's yer damn fault, and all ya can do is sleep!?"

"What are ya talking about?"

"Check my damn soul."

"W-What!?" Honey sat up, cheeks lit up as if he had just been asked to give the other a damn blow job or something. "D-Did you check mine? W-What did we talk-"

"Shut up and do it!"

-PING-

Sans (Red)

LV-5  
HP-1/1  
ATK-1  
DEF-0  
HOPE-3/100  
-YOUR BOND-

Honey's face lost all color it recently had, his eyelights shrinking in their sockets as he directed his attention up to meet Red's face.

"H-How?"

"How the hell should I know?"

"B-but... its not possible unless you or unless I.. towards you..." The wheels in his mind began turning, as if trying to crack the hardest equation in the world. "Who would even love someone so broken?" The comment was meant to be against himself, but he soon realized his choice of words could also be meant for Red, who was no better than himself. 

"Ouch," Red frowned. "I may be broken, but I aint trash either.."

"No! Thats not what I meant..."

"Heh, thats why skeletons are becoming extinct, because they have NO BODY to love." Red offered an awkward grin at his own pun.

"Nyeh heh heh....Never thought I'd hate a pun until now..." Honey chuckled, but the laughter didn't last too long. The situation was far too serious to really joke an pun their way out of it. "What do we do now?"

"We can talk to Undyne?"

\-------------------------------------------------------

"FELL!!" Blue sheilded his sockets from the lifted snow flying in the air, his body being pushed back from the force of the impact of a surprise attack. Small blue boots barely keeping themselves grounded in the snow, as the skeleton attempted to push against the force. The snow, like dust from an explosion, finally clearing, settling onto the ground to reveal Undyne? No, that wasnt Undyne, though she resembled the royal scientist extremely closely. 

"UNDYNE." Fell hissed, dusting off snow from the shoulder pads of his leather jacket. His sockets narrowed. "SO YOU FINALLY SHOW YER'SELF."

"WHAT? YA THINK I'D JUST LAY DOWN AND DUST? I'M HURT PAP. AFTER ALL, WASN'T IT I WHO SHOWED YOU EVERYTHING? I WOULD HAVE THOUGHT YOU WOULD HAVE SOME FAITH IN MY ABILITY TO SURVIVE THE IMPOSSIBLE." Fell let a laugh escape him over her words, he wouldnt admit to her that he was actually quite happy to see her, not covered in his brother's dust or lost to her LOVE.

"YER RIGHT. HOW SILLY OF ME TO FORGET YER MORE LIKE A ROACH THAN A FISH."

"NGAH!! LOOK WHOSE TALKIN!? YA GUTTER RAT!" Blue looked confused at the exchange. It wasn't as hostile as he would have imagined a fight would be, especially considering how the monster had just attacked them. Instead the exchange appeared to be more like bickering between siblings.

"ENOUGH CHIT CHAT. I'M CURIOUS. WHAT MADE YOU CRAWL OUT OF WHATEVER ROCK YOU'VE BEEN HIDING UNDER." His aristrocratic accent returning, leaving behind the uncultured way of speaking, the way Honey and Red did, causing Blue to blush slightly at how Fell could go between them so easily and still cause his knees to buckle at the weight of his tone.

"UNFINISHED BUSSINESS." The blue fish monster responded, summoning another spear, her previously relaxed and playful expression turning quickly to a more serious malicious one. Fell's expression shifted as well, frowning at the impications of the response.

"YOU HERE FOR SANS?"

"NO. YOU."

"I SEE." Was all he bothered to say before lifting a hand, right eye light lit, and with the flick of a wrist, a line of bones shot from the ground, moving towards the fish, who failed to dodge in time. 

"WHAT THE?" She felt no HP had been taken, but her soul felt heavy.

"YOU'RE BLUE NOW."

"THE FUCK DOES THAT MEAN?"

"NYEH HEH HEH. IT MEANS.." He closed his hand into a fist, pulling it close to his chest, causing the other to follow the motion. Now inches away from the skeleton, she realized what it meant.

"I- I THOUGHT ONLY SANS HAD THIS POWER?"

"I DIDN'T USE IT TOO OFTEN BEFORE, BECAUSE IT WAS USELESS TO ME." He stated, pushing Undyne down under the weight of the gravity against her soul. "MY PURPOSE BEFORE WAS TO DUST ON SIGHT."

"SO WHY USE IT NOW?" Fell offered no response, focusing on keeping his hold on the other, it wasn't easy to control a power he didn't have much practice in using, and he didn't want to hurt her either. "NGAAAAHHH!!! DAMMIT PAPYRUS! FIGHT ME!!!" She hissed, breaking free of the hold against her soul, using all of her weight to tackle the skeleton down. "YOU'VE GROWN SOFT!" She hissed, speard popping out of the ground like daisies, pinning the skeleton down. 

"FELL!" Blue attempted to make his way over to help, but a barrage of spears kept him at bay. Meanwhile Undyne focused on keeping up the attacks against Blue as well as attempted to force Fell's soul out from within him.

"DAMMIT PAPYRUS!!! YOU ALWAYS WERE HARD HEADED!" She hissed, piercing a hand into the skeletons chest, breaking a few ribs in the process, finally being able to take hold of the soul within. Pulling it away from the pinned skeleton, who made no movements to fight back, nor winced at the pain of his broken ribs, she examined it. Her free hand reached into her pocket, to get the vile for collection when she noticed the soul in her hand glitch, her eye quickly darting over to Fell, then back to the soul.

-PING-

-Papyrus (Ex-Co Captain of the Royal Guard)

LV-18  
HP-2,000/3,000  
ATK-60  
DEF-30  
HOPE-15/100  
-DE...TER...MI..NA..TION.....-

-GLITCH-

-Papyrus (Ex-Co Captain of the Royal Guard)

LV-18  
HP-1,000/3,000  
ATK-60  
DEF-30  
HOPE-15/100  
-PAPYRUS REFUSES TO FIGHT-

-GLITCH-

-Papyrus (Ex-Co Captain of the Royal Guard)

LV-18  
HP-500/3,000  
ATK-60  
DEF-30  
HOPE-10/100  
-DE...TER...MI..NA..TION.....-

"P-PAP..?" her voice cracked at the sight of his HP drop so drastically, as well as how low his usually high HOPE had become. She bit back her fears, and took the vile, taking the sample that she needed before releasing the soul, allowing it to return to its place. She looked over to the other skeleton she had previously bombarded with attacks, knowing full well, that despite the simalarities, he was not her Sans. The horror in his eyelights clear as day. "DON' GO LETTING HIM DUST." She hissed in command before running away from the scene, disspelling her attacks.

Blue, taking the chance, ran to the other, shakey hands unwrapping a monster candy to help Fell regain some HP until they could apply first aid to his injuries. 

"FELL!!" He called out, watching the eyelights of the skeleton dim into the darkness of their sockets. "FELL HANG IN THERE!! WE HAVEN'T EV- WE HAVEN'T EVEN HAD OUR FIRST DATE YET!" Blue cried out, HOPING that their date would give Fell a reason to fight and stay alive.

"....NYEH..HEH... Y-YOU WOULD.." Fell closed his eyesockets, "ACTUALLY DATE ME?"


	15. MINE and HIS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fell is really not having a good time, but he gets a bit of sibling bonding nonetheless.
> 
> Honey finds out he was the cause of the forced Soul Bond, but Red doesn't seem to mind as much as he should.

"DON' YA FUCKING DUST ON ME PAPS!" Dyne snarled under her breath, running at full speed to get back to Undyne's home as quickly as possible. The image of Papyrus's stats replaying in her mind. The way they glitched, his refusal to fight her... Why? Why now? When they had been back in their UNDERGROUND, he had been more than ready to dust her on sight, which she wholeheartedly believed now. He said it himself, the blue magic he used on her moments ago, was only for times he did not wish to dust.... Wait. Now that she thought about it, he had used that same blue magic back then too, how could she forget... So he... No, there was no time to think about those things. Right now, she just had to focus on getting the sample to Undyne. She would have to TRUST that the Sans lookalike would not allow her old friend to dust, because if he did, Dyne swore to herself that she would personally dust the bastard and anyone he loved as well... Even if Paps dusting would ultimately be her fault for being so rough with him...

"OOF!" Dyne hit something hard, yet soft, causing her to fall back. Damn, she had been so lost in thought, she wasn't watching the path ahead. Rubbing her face, she looked up to see what had gotten in her way, but regret for her carelessness soon presented itself within her.

"Undyne?" Red looked quite shocked at the sight of his fish-bitch of a monster, being there, staring back at him and the skeleton beside him. 

"FUCK, JUST MY LUCK!" She scoffed, picking herself up, trying to ignore the two skeletons as she pushed past them, giving Sans a much harder push than necessary, to strike fear in the little turd, hoping that if she projected enough hostility, he could let her go about her bussiness. But of course, things just couldn't go her way. A wall of re bones appeared, blocking her way. "SO. YA WANNA DO THIS NOW?"

"What the fuck are ya doing here?!" Sans took hold of Honey, throwing the skeleton behind his smaller frame, a bit too hard, seeing how the lanky skeleton fell against the dirty path with a loud-audiable thud. Sans brushed off his guilt for the unneccessary force for now, having more pressing matters at hand to deal with at the moment. "Thought ya would have been dust or some shit by now.."

"FUNNY. I THOUGHT THE SAME ABOUT YOUR PATHETIC 1 HP RUNT ASS." She turned, smirking with malice emmitting from her soul.

"Cut the crap. The hell are ya up to?" Sans eyed her suspiciously.

"IT AIN' NONE OF YOUR BUSSINESS PUNK."

"Well, I just made it my bussiness." With the flick of his wrist, Sans sent a few sharp edged bones the fish's way. Undyen dodged them easily, this time being more than prepared for the attack, making sure to stay clear of any of Sans's blue attacks.

"IF I WERE YOU, I WOULDN'BE WASTIN TIME FIGHTIN ME, WHEN I JUST LEFT YER BRO BASHED UP AN' ON THE VERGE OF DUSTIN, BACK OVER BY THE RUINS." She grinned.

"You what?!" Sans left eye lit up at the mention of his brother. "Yer bluffin. Why would you leave anyone half dusted? It ain' like ya." His skull began to emmit ruby sweat as he tried to convince himself the other was in fact lying.

"IF IT HADN'T BEEN FOR A SHITTIER VERSION OF YOURSELF, I WOULD HAVE FINISHED THE JOB. CONSIDER THE WELP LUCKY." Red's eyelights fizzed out, leaving his sockets in complete darkness. Undyne couldn't have possibly known about Blue unless she saw him first hand, right? Shit... Did he really want to take a chance on whether it was a bluff or not? If Fell really was.. He needed to be there.. 

"I swear.. I-If you... If he really turned to dust.. I'll find you!" He blinked back tears, turning quickly, taking Honey by the collar of his hoodie, 'short cutting' from where they were, Honey only having less than a mili-second to prepare himself for the port from the ground. It wasn't fun being the one dragged into a short cut than it was being the one doing it, Honey learned this the hard way.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

"....NYEH..HEH... Y-YOU WOULD..ACTUALLY DATE ME?"

Red released Honey from his grasp. His sockets remained black-empty shells. 

He had been running blindly to any area of the forrest with the occasional short-cuts, desperately trying to find where Undyne had left Fell. Honey, being dragged around for the most part, trying his best to keep up and not lose his footing, but it was hard to run when being held by the collar of his hoodie. When he was finally release, he had fallen face first into snow. He had barely enough time to make out the voice in the distance as belonging to Fell, which would explain why they had finally stopped.

"B-Blue..." Red's voice cracked, remaining a few decimals too low for Honey's comfort. 

"R-RED.. HE'S REALLY HURT!" Blue cried out, wiping away light blue tears as they fell from his sockets. Red didn't waste any more time, running over, until he fell against his knee caps besides Fell's body. He scanned the skeleton, taken note of the hole in his chest, rage boiling inside him, but he pushed it back down, just enough to think clearly as he examined his brother. It didn't make any sense, how could one, just one, injury such as this, leave Fell on the verge of dusting? Did it have anything to do with the skeleton's unstable soul?

"How low?"

"500... LAST I CHECKED." Blue pulled himself together, "I GAVE HIM MONSTER CANDY, AND I THINK THAT KEPT HIM THERE..."

"C-Can't you heal him or something?"

"I-I'M NOT THAT GOOD AT HEALING MAGIC. UNDYNE IS THOUGH. IF WE COULD JUST-"

"But.. If he is as bad as you say he is, I can't short-cut him to Undyne!" Red barked, causing Blue to flinch back.

"Hey!" Honey finally pulled himself from the snow covered ground, stopping over to Red and pulling the skeleton away from the other two. "Don't talk to my brother like that!" Red slapped his hand away, jerking to face the taller one, eyelights finally lighting back up with a vengence.

"Thats my damn baby brother there!! How exactly do you want me to act! Blue..Blue said he would be there for him.. He should have protected him!" Red rubbed the sleeves of his jacket against his sockets, trying to rub away any tears that threatened to fall once again. "I.. I should have protected him..."

It was Honey's turn to feel the discomfort of trying to be the support, the pillar, for someone else. It wasn't an easy job, and it made him feel even more like shit than he had felt before. Blue always made it look so easy....

"Look. He's stable. If his HP hasn't dropped, that means we can at least carry him home, and port Undyne to us instead."

"THAT'S A GREAT IDEA PAPPY! I DON'T KNOW WHY I HADN'T THOUGHT OF THAT SOONER!" Blue perked up, pulling himself to his feet, and then squatting down to prepare himself to lift Fell off the snow.

"Uh, maybe its best that I carry him?" Honey offered, rubbing his cervical vertabraes awkwardly. He knew Blue was more than capable of carrying Fell, from personal experience, but there was only so much Blue could do to keep from dragging some parts of the skeleton here and there, with how short he was.

"YOU SURE?" 

"Yeah?" He gave Red a sideways glance, seeing as how the other hadn't made much of a sound since his earlier outburst. He would have to get back to him at a later time. For now, he squatted down enough, gently placing his hands under Fell's shoulders and legs, lifting him from the ground, and then hoisting himself back up into a standing position, adjusting the extra weight in his arms enough to carefully carry the skeleton without moving them too much. "Let's get going."

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Fell opened his sockets, eyelights greeting the bitter darkness that surounded him. It felt as though his body was submerged in water and just floated within the liquid. Turning slowly, really feeling the ache in his bones with the slightest of movements. He could hear voices in the distance, but none were familiar, nor could he make out the words. 

"It'S yOuR oWn FaUlT."

"WHAT?" He turned again, wincing from pain, trying to find the source of the echoeing voice. Eye lights finally settling on a small body floating a mere feet away. The face seemed to be blacked out, as if being censored from the skeleton, which only created an eerie feeling to rise between the two floating figures.

"It'S yOuR oWn FaUlT." The mysterious being repeated. "YoU aRe NoT sUpPoSe To Be HeRe."

"AND EXACTLY, WHERE IS HERE?"

"YoU aRe NoT sUpPoSe To Be HeRe. YoU dO nOt BeLoNg In UnDeRsWaP!" If the faceless being had eyes, they seemed to be excreting some black tarry liquid, which Fell figured was not exactly something faceless being should be doing. Or anyone in general. Tucking that small detail in the back of his mind, he focused on the name. UnderSwap. So that was the name of the universe he and his brother were stuck in. Nice to know.

"CAN'T SAY I PLANNED TO BE 'HERE'." He scoffed, slightly peeved of being accused of something he had no control over.

"YoU aRe MeSsInG WiTh ThE tImElInE!!!" The being suddenly zeroed in on him, closing the distance between them, startling Fell, who had not expected the action one bit, his arms came up in defense, but the other made no movement to harm nor touch up. "ThAt SoUl DoEs NoT bElOnG tO yOu!" Just as suddenly as the other closed in on the skeleton, was just as fast as it returned to where it was, glitching in and out of existance, like his own soul.

"NYEH HEH HEH. IT MAY NOT HAVE BEEN MINE FROM THE START, BUT IT IS MINE NOW."

"YoU WiLl ReGrEt HaViNg ToOk It SoOn EnOuGh."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"FELL!" Blue's usually chipper face came into view as Fell finally came to, feeling a certain anxiety for the lack of personal space. Blue may have picked up on it, as he moved away, playing with his gloved phalangaes nervously. "THANK THE STARS. YOU HAVE BEEN OUT FOR 3 WHOLE DAYS. WE WERE STARTING TO THINK YOU WOULD NEVER WAKE UP."

"WE?" Fell groaned, completely letting the number of days he had been unconcious, fly over him, not trying to dig too deep into it. He attempted to set up, but the pain in his ribs said otherwise, so he stayed down, turning his skull to face the direction Blue had looked, seening a sleeping Red by his side and then Honey standing over by the open bedroom door, avoiding eye contact for whatever reason, not that Fell wasn't already use to it. 

"UNDYNE WILL BE COMING BY LATER TODAY TO CHECK ON YOU AGAIN, FOR THE MEANTIME, PLEASE STAY PUT. YOUR MAGIC HASN'T FINISHED HEALING YOUR RIBCAGE, EVEN WITH THE HELP OF UNDYNE'S MAGIC AND THE BANDAGES." Blue nudged Red awake before leaving the room, dragging Honey along with him to give the two some time to talk alone.

"B-Boss!!?" Red jerked into a upright sitting position, "Yer awake..."

"IT WOULD APPEAR SO.." Fell forced himself to sit up, refusing to appear weak in front of Red, or at least any more than he had already. He didn't need his brother feeling like he had failed some way or another as a big brother again, or any more than he had already in the days he had been unconcious. "I'M FINE NOW."

"Heh...Heh.. Heh.." Red began to slowly laugh as tears streamed down his cheek bones. "Am.. Am I so useless as yer big bro that ya have ta keep pretending to be fine when yer not? Am I not as good as Blue, that ya can't even rely on me at times like these?"

"WHAT?"

"Dammit Pap!" Red almost yelled, "Why..?"

"WHY?" Fell repeated, confused now.

"I know it takes a lot more then THIS ta get ya down, and yet, here ya are! Half ta dust! It's almost like ya didnt even try.. like ya didn't even care.."

"SANS..."

"Did you want to die?"

"....."

"You said if I die, you WOULD too... who is to say that if YOU die, I won't?"

"SANS!" Fell took hold of his brother's shoulder, giving the skeleton a stern look. "ARE YOU IMPLYING YOU WOULD-"

"Of course I would!! Who the fuck do you think I am living for anyway!? If you are gone, then what was the point of everything? Paps... I.. I love ya."

Fell felt his soul clench tightly, as if it were being squeezed. All this time, he had figured Red would not need him anymore, if he were safe, if he was surounded by others who could take better care of him... yet here he was, exposing himself to Fell. Sharing words that were not easily said in their UNDERGROUND, and confirming that all his hard work would have been for nothing, if he-himself were to die. He felt a smile tug at his usual frown. His hands wrapped around the other, bringing them close. Had this been their UNDERGROUND, they may have never had this type of moment. The relationship Fell had once thought to be irreparable, was here, within his grasp... Closing his sockets shut, he sunk into the feeling of Red hugging him back. 

"I'M SORRY."

\----------------------------------------------------------

"I-it seems like y-you are out of the d-danger zone now." Undyne removed her gloves, putting away her tools, and giving Fell's badages one last check. The unstable DT was still present in his soul, but at least it wasn't as bad as it had been days before. Perhaps it was due to the excess magic Fell had to use in order to help his healing along? She would still have to do some studies to be sure, and even though she did not agree with the methods Dyne had used to get her the sample, she was grateful for it. Leaving the room, she turned to Red and Honey, who had been waiting for her in the living room.

"Do you have any news for us?" Honey was the first to speak up.

"Y-Yes." Undyne pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "A-After studying y-your souls these last th-three days.. I h-have come to a conclusion. I-Its not completely s-sound, with how l-little we know about m-merged souls, but it sh-should shed a b-bit of light on your pre-predicament."

"Alright, then shoot already." Red hissed, rolling his eye lights at her.

"F-from what I have gathered.." She looked over to Honey, "Honey's s-soul was the i-initiator."

"My soul?" Honey raised a brow bone.

"Y-Yes." Undyne shuffled a bit closer, clearing her throat. "I-its a bit hard to explain.. b-but the main reason you both b-bonded.. It was b-because of Honey's need for L-Love and S-Security. Fell's soul off-offered both, or it could have b-been the familiarity o-of both souls.... I-It is hard to say, but during the BONDING, Red's affection f-for you Honey, won over, and s-so, you're Bonded with his part of the s-soul. I c-can't say fo-for sure though.. Like I said.. Its hard to really s-say in your guys' case, with R-Red's predicament..."

"Ok. Ok. So I think I get the jist of it. Lazy ass over here, was subconsiously calling out for a mate, per say, and my bro's soul answered it's pitiful ass?"

"W-well... Not per say.. But yes?"

"Does that mean.. Boss's soul was calling out too?"

"I-I don't have an answer to th-that.."

"....." Honey rubbed his arm, looking away rather ashamed that he was actually the cause of everything. So, that would explain why Fell's soul had greated him during their first encounter, and why during times that they were in close proximity to each other, his soul would call out. But, what he didn't understand was... If that was the case, then, wouldn't he have bonded with Fell on any of those times? Or maybe Fell had better control over his own soul, and was actually always rejecting Honey from the start? Not that he had romantic feeling for his other self... it just kind of hurt to know that his soul had called out, and was rejected. It also hurt to know that Red was just an innocent bystander in all this, and was now stuck with being his BOND out of sheer circumstance. 

"Nothing we can do now I guess." Red sighed. "What's done is done. I'm just relieved that my bro isn't affected by this BOND." Red's words really pierced Honey. It may not have been meant to be hurtful, but it was.

"Well, gee. Sorry yer stuck with me and all." He growled, waving around his hands for effect. "I know I ain' no catch of the year and shit, but I'm your baggage now." He felt the burning of his magic against his cheek bones over the last thing he had said. 

"Heh. So yer mine?" Red snickered."Guess I can do what I want to MY baggage then right?"

"Wh-What?! That's not what I- UGH!!!" He took a step towards the stairs, short cutting himself to his room.

"Um.. Y-You may be BONDED.. B-but you do not h-have to force yourselves to..l-like one another.. I-I'm sure I c-can figure something o-out.. Maybe there is s-some way to unSOUL BOND?"

"Nah... It's fine." Red shoved his hands into the pockets of his sport shorts. His eyelights lowering to the floor, "He probably wasn't the only one at fault ya know? Besides, ya heard him.. He's my baggage now.. and I'm HIS."


	16. Omens

A week. It had been a whole week since the last check up with Undyne and Red's acceptance of the new BOND he shared. Fell for the most part, had made a full recovery and was finally allowed to leave the house by Blue and begin his duties as a SENTRY again. However, something settled within Fell's soul that he couldn't quite explain. It was an uncomfortable feeling, like a bad omen of sorts.

"..ELL.... FELL!" 

The skeleton being called, stood in the middle of the snowy woods, holding a word search paper in his hands. He had not realized when he had drifted into thought, but he was now finding himself snapped out of them by a concerned Blue.

"FELL? ARE YOU ALRIGHT? MAYBE IT WASN'T A GOOD IDEA TO START WORK TODAY AFTER ALL. YOU ARE STILL RECOVERING-"

"YOUR CONCERN IS APPRECIATED, HOWEVER UNNEEDED.. I AM FINE." Fell replied, crumbling the sheet in his hands. Blue took notice of the crumbled paper.

"MWEH HEH HEH, LOOKS LIKE YOU FOUND ONE OF HONEY'S TRAPS!" He exclaimed, as if it was something to be proud of. 

"TELL ME BLUE... WHY IS THE ASH TRAY A SENTRY IF HE DOES NOT TAKE THE JOB SERIOUSLY?"

Blue's smile seemed to fade just a bit.

"HONEY MAY SEEM LAZY AND UNMOTIVATED... BUT I KNOW HE IS CAPABLE OF MORE! SO, I BEGGED ALPHYS TO GIVE HIM THE JOB! BECAUSE I BELIEVE IF HE APPLIED HIMSELF JUST A BIT, HE COULD BE CAPABLE OF SO MANY THINGS! AFTER ALL, HE RAISED THE MAGNIFICENT ME!"

Fell looked away from Blue, returning his attention to crumbled paper in his palm, thinking of his life in UNDERFELL. 

"I HAD THE SAME IDEA FOR RED..." He spoke close to a whisper. "BUT SOMETIMES, EXPECTATIONS AND REALITY ARE SO FAR APART."

\--------------------------

"AAAA-CHOO!"

Red rubbed the area of his face where a nose would be, should he have had one instead of a hole.

"I better not be catchin' none of yer UNDERGROUND germs!" Red hissed to Honey who sat across the kitchen table, feeding the pet rock gummie worms. 

"We don't have 'germs' that dont exist in your reality too." He rolled his eyelights. "Anyway, how long do you plan to sit at home for? Don' ya have a job or something to do?"

"....I quit." Red stated, flicking some scrambled eggs off his plate and over to Honey's side of the table. 

"Why?" Honey sounded more surprised than he thought he was at the news.

"Something don't feel right."

"What are you talking about?"

"My Undyne is out there, yet I haven' heard anything about monsters being dusted. Then there is my bro. I cant put my finger on it, but something feels off. And if I have learned anything from my world, it's that you always trust yer gut."

"I don't get it."

\------------------------------

"IT'S BEEN A WEEK, YA NERD!" Dyne slammed her hand against the lab table Undyne was working from. "WE COULD BE RUNNING OUT OF TIME, AND YA AIN'FOUND OUT SHIT!"

"I-It's not th-that I haven't fo-found anything Dyne! I.. I just want to confirm some-"

"JUST TELL ME WHAT YA FOUND OUT, IF YA GOT SOMETHING, DAMMIT!"

"W-well... You see.. I'm not exactly sure... or h-how accurate my hypothosis could be-"

"SPIT IT OUT!"

"FELL IS DYING!" She shouted and almost instantly regretted it as Dyne took her by her lab coat and almost yanked her from her seat. The test tubes shaken from the sudden movement, and notes flew off the table from the impact of the wind Dyne had created with her violent motions.

"WHAT DID YA SAY?"

"I..I meant... That.... Tech-technically.. Fell had fallen."

"W-WHEN?!"

"I-I don't precisely know! B-But, based on the findings... The results closely resemble the symptoms of a fallen monster. F-For whatever reason, unlike the amalgamates who were infused with DT, F-Fell has not melted or fused with another monster y-yet-"

"YET?! ARE YA SAYING.. HE WILL??!"

"I-it's a possibility! I mean... He is a s-special case! He wasn't in-infused with DT, however.. He does have a fragment of the original source.. which is like a constant infusion.. I-It's hard to explain, but.. Maybe th-the constant use of his magic is what had ke-kept him 'normal' a-all this time? N-Now that the-there isn't much to use it on.. Th-The DT overflowing from the soul w-will start to affect him. H-He may not have mu-much time left."

Dyne released her hold on the other, and fell to her knees.

"WE JUST CAN'T SEEM TO CATCH A BREAK..."

\--------------------------

"We WaRnEd YoU"

Fell looked over his shoulder, feeling a chill against the back of his cervical vertabreas. His steps became slowler, and the sound of Blue's ramblings became faint. The snowy woods of the underground felt eerily silent.

"wE wArNeD yOu."

The voice repeated and Fell suddenly felt that uncomfortable tingling from within, bubble over into something scortching. His eyelights shifted downward to his weakening legs, and the sight almost forced a scream to erupt from his throat.

"FELL?" Blue popped into Fell's view once more. "IS SOMETHING THE MATTER?"

Fell looked back down to his legs, whatever had been happening, now seemed like an illusion, as his feet looked normal again. That earlier scortching sensation he had felt, returned to an uncomfortable tingling.

"N-NO." He finally responded. "NOTHING."

Blue felt a frown pull at the corner of his smile. He wasn't all that satisfied with the response. It left an uneasy feeling within in, that didn't sit quite right to leave alone. Yet here he was, dropping the subject for now, but he would be sure to bring it up later.

\-----------------------------------

-crunch, crunch-

-rustle, rustle-

"Howdy!" A small flower popped out from the ground. The dim light coming from the opening of Mount Ebott gave the small entrance of the ruins a certain aesthetic feeling. The human child that had fallen from said opening, had barely managed to pull himself from the ground. Their expression was neutral, and they didnt speak a word as the flower continued from their greeting.

"I am Flowey. Flowey the flower!" He chirped before dipping back into the dirt and popping out right beside the child. "Looks like you had quite the fall, buddy."

The child turned their head slightly, narrowed eyes looking down to meet the gaze of the flower. The corner of their lips curled upward in a smirk.

"Hello Flowey-"


End file.
